Two Weeks
by RadicalRiot
Summary: AU/AH; All Elena wanted was two weeks away from everything. She got time away but it comes with a catch. She didn't think though that two weeks was going to change her life in ways that she never would expect or want.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot the rest belongs to the rightful owners.**

**Hi, there! This is my first story with a ****KOLENA**** pairing.  
I hope that you take the time to read, review and enjoy it.  
I own the plot but other than that I don't own anything else.  
It is an AU/AH. For those of you who do not know AU means alternate universe and AH means All ****HUMAN****.  
So, the characters are going to be pretty OOC (out of character)**

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter One**

"I need this, Elena" Elena Gilbert grumbled as she rode back to her apartment from her job. "No, Elena. It's supposed to be this way. This is wrong, Elena. Do it again. My coffee is cold, Elena. Get me another cup right now. I need you to stay late again, Elena."

"Bad day?" The usual cab driver George asked.

"Yes," Elena huffed closing her eyes. "My boss is a gigantic bitch. Everyday it's something with her. She's insane."

"How many days you gonna have to come home late?"

"I really don't know," Elena sighed. "I hope not anymore. I am getting tired of these fourteen hours a day. I hate my job. No, stratch that, I love my job I just can't stand my boss."

"You and everyone else in that building," George chuckled stopping at a red light. "How about you go and visit your dad for a while? John hasn't seen you in a while. Right? I bet that he misses you."

"I haven't seen my dad in six months," Elena said opening her eyes and running a hand through her dark hair. "I have been so busy with work. I need a vacation and I need to spend more time with Gus. He's lonely and I know that he hates my neighbor, Mrs. Flowers. Maybe, I should go on vacation and visit my dad. Take Gus. He would be happy to see dad. Plus, I would enjoy seeing some of my old high school friends."

"You should go then," George said pulling over to the curb. "Take Gus and get out of town for a while. The sunshine could be good for ya."

"That does sound like a good idea," Elena laughed grabbing her things and handing George his fee. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. "You know George I think that I will go visit my dad. I am in need of a break. Thank you for listening to me whine. Bye."

"Bye Elena," George called as Elena shut the door of the car and ran up the steps to her building.

She opened the doors and walked over to the door of Mrs. Flowers apartment. She knocked on the door and heard Mrs. Flowers ask who it was.

"It's Elena," Elena told her and the door opened revealing her neighbor who was dressed in her normal bathroon and pink fuzzy slippers. "Hey, Mrs. Flowers. Where's Gus?"

"On the couch with Milo," Mrs. Flowers replied moving away from the door so Elena could walk in. "See, they are watching cartoons."

Elena shook her head and looked at the television where 101 Dalmations was playing. "Come on, Gus. Let's go home."

Gus, her one year old French Bulldog jumped off of the couch and skidded over to her jumping up on her legs. She bent down and picked him up letting him lick her cheek. "Gus, hey boy. I take it you missed me today. Huh? Thank you so much, Mrs. Flowers."

"No problem," Mrs. Flowers said. "He's a good dog and Milo enjoys him here. How are you doing, sweetie? You look tired. How many more late night are you going to have?"

"The boss," Elena mumbled walking to the door and opening it. "Hopefully, not many more. I am going to try and take a vacation. It's very much needed. Two weeks is not too bad. I mean I have been working there for two years and haven't taken a single vacation. I believe that I deserve it and I miss my dad. I want to see him."

"You deserve a vacation and I am sure that she devil will give it to you," Mrs. Flowers retorted. "Go on and head over to your apartment. Take it easy tonight. Get some much needed rest and eat something. You look thin."

"Okay, I will" Elena reassured her and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the door across from Mrs. Flowers and unlocked the door. She got the door open and went in turning on the light. She placed Gus on the floor and put her bag in the closet along with her blazer. "So, Gus what do you think we should watch tonight? Season one of Smallville or season one of Supernatural?"

Gus just looked at her from his spot on the couch where he had jumped up when she had put him down. She loved her little white dog with a black spot on his head covering his left eye. "Okay, since I will be the one watching it. I think we can go with some Winchester brothers tonight. But first I need to order some food and change into some more comfortable clothing."

She quickly changed into her pajamas and ordered a pizza since she was to tired to cook and also she had no food in the house except for Gus' food. She was halfway through the first episode when a knock on her door caused Gus to bark.

"It's just the pizza," Elena told him as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Reid."

"Elena," Reid, her usual pizza guy blushed and held out the box for her. "Here is your food. Hey there Gus."

Elena shook her head at the teenager and took the box from him as he bent down and patted Gus on the head. "How much?"

"Oh, right" Reid squeaked out raising up from the floor. "Um, it's twelve seventy five."

"Here you go," Elena said handing him the money. "No, you keep the change. Tell Gio that I said hi. You have a good night."

"You too," Reid nodded and took the money from her. "I will and enjoy the food. Bye."

"Bye," Elena chuckled and shut the door. She grabbed a plate and placed two slices on it. She grabbed her bottle of soda and set back down on the couch. "Okay, Gus let's finish watching this show."

The phone ringing brought Elena out of her sleep. She blinked opening her eyes and looking around. She saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She spotted Gus laying on her feet and groaned when the phone continued to ring. "Who's calling me this late?"

She saw her cellphone laying on the table and picked it up not looking at the screen. She answered it annoyed at the person for waking her up. "Hello."

"Don't be so hostile," The voice snapped and Elena cringed. "Listen, Elena. I know that you are off work and it's Friday night but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Elena asked letting out a yawn. "Did you need me to come in tommorrow?"

"No, I need you to go the bar that is close to your place and pick up my son. I would do it myself but I have to be up in seven hours."

Elena rolled her eyes but popped up on the couch. "What do you want me to do with him when I pick him up from the bar?"

"Take him home. Take him to a motel. I do not care as long as he doesn't attract attention."

"Which one?"

"Oh right. It's Kol. Now go, Elena. I need my beauty sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Elena sighed and heard the dial tone. She yawned and tossed her phone back on the table. "She needs her beauty sleep more than me. Batty old witch. I better get over there before I get fired. I'll be back, Gus."

She got up from the couch and slipped her feet into a pair of shoes and grabbed her cell and her housekeys. She left her apartment and walked over to the bar that was close to her apartment. She went in and spotted her bosses son at the bar with his arm around a red head who had a dress on which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He ignored her and the bartender asked if she wanted a drink which she shook her head at. She honestly didn't know how she was going to get him out of here.

"Kol," Elena breathed tapping him on the shoulder. "You should get home."

"What?" He snapped breaking his gaze from the red head and turned in her direction. His brown eyes glaring at her then widening when he recognized her. "Oh, it's you. What in the hell are you doing here?"

"You need to go home," Elena repeated and he smirked at her. "Listen your mother called me and said that I had to come and get you. So come on let's get you home."

"Who is this?" The red head sneered. "Your babysitter? I don't need a guy who still has to answer to his mother and has a babysitter."

She stalked away and Kol turned to Elena narrowing his eyes. Elena flinched. "What did you do that for? I really liked her and now I have no one to go home with. Are you volunteering to take her place in my bed tonight? You do look good in those pjs."

Elena blushed and then shook her head as he ran a finger down her cheek. She slapped his hand away from her face. "No, I am not. I need to get you home. So, that I can go back home and then go to bed. Have you paid your bill?"

"He made me a tab," Kol slurred gulping down the last of his drink. "But you can go ahead and pay it for me. Then we can leave. I'll let my mother's little lap dog take me hom so that she won't get into trouble with that batty old thing."

Elena bit her lip and turned to look at the bartender. "How much?"

"With everything that he ordered tonight it's going to be seventy five dollars. He um bought the crowd a few rounds."

"Shit," Elena spat going to put her hands in her pockets but she forget that she was still in her pajamas. "Okay. Kol, since you decided to buy everyone a drink you're going to pay for them. Give me your wallet now."

"Fine," Kol muttered pulling his wallet out of his coat pocket and handing it to her. "Pay him so that we can go home to your bed."

"You're going to your own bed," Elena murmured opening his wallet and pulling out four twenties and handing them to the bartender. "Keep the change. I am sure that you need it after dealing with him tonight. Have a good night. Come on, Kol."

She handed him the billfold back and got up from the barstool waiting for him to do the same. He did and staggered a bit. He tossed his arm over her shoulder and she led him out of the bar. "Okay. Where is your car? I will drive you home."

"I took a cab here," Kol responded sniffing her shoulder. "You smell good."

Elena wrinkled her nose and pushed him away from her. He stumbled a bit but stayed upright. "Come on. Let's get you home and then I can go home."

"How about I just go home with you?" Kol suggested with a wink. "It's close to here, right? You live around the corner. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do" Elena confirmed and grabbed the back of his jacket. "Fine, you can stay with me tonight but you are sleeping on my couch."

"I'll take what I can get," Kol groaned. "But you'll be in my bed before the year is up."

"When pigs fly," Elena informed him as she walked to her apartment building. "Come on. My apartment is right here. I'll unlock the door and you can crash on my couch."

She unlocked the door again and walked into her apartment. Gus was nowhere to be seen and Elena knew that he was hid in the bedroom under the bed. "Okay, there is the couch. There's a blanket and pillow. The bathroom is down the hall. It's the first door on the left. The kitchen is right there if you want something to drink."

"Mmmhmm," Kol moaned flopping down on the couch and instantly passing out.

Elena shook her head went to her bedroom throwing her keys and phone down on the dresser. She found Gus under the bed and coaxed him out and placed him on the bed where she turned the covers back and laid down. The moment that her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

"Son of a bitch," Elena heard someone yell. "Where the hell am I at? What the hell are you?"

"Crap," Elena sighed and jumped out of the bed running down the hall and into her front room spotting Kol on her couch with Gus on the floor staring up at him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Kol winced and she saw him holding his head. "Can you tell me exactly why I am at your apartment?"

"You wouldn't go to your apartment last night," Elena explained going to her fridge and geting him a bottle of water and couple of tyenol from the bottle in the cabinet. "Here, don't worry. I am not going to poison you. It's for your head."

Kol took the pills from her and gulped the water down. "What is that?"

Elena cocked an eyebrow at him and saw that he was pointing at Gus who was still sitting in the floor. "That's my dog. His name is Gus."

"Oh," Kol blinked and then yawned. "Did I act like a complete and total ass last night?"

"No," Elena lied and he got up from the couch.

"Thanks again," Kol noted and he walked over to the door. "I don't know why you put up with my mother. Or how. I am going to go now. Thanks."

"Hold up," Elena called out. "Your bar tab was seventy five dollars. I paid it with your money. I gave the bartender four twenties and told him to keep the change. I don't want you to think that I stole money from you."

"Right," Kol grinned and opened the door. "I believe you. Thanks Elena. Bye."

"Bye," Elena smiled and shut the door behind him. She glanced at Gus who was still sitting in the floor. "Okay, Gus. Let's get us some breakfast. Get cleaned up and then we will go for a walk. Buy some stuff for dad and Jeremy. Come on."

Elena went through her morning routine quickly. She dressed in a comfortable shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She put her long hair up in a bun. She grabbed her purse and threw everything in it that she needed. She put Gus' collar on and then his leash. He was running to the door, yapping away impatiently waiting for her to get to the door.

"Let's go," Elena urged and opened the door then shutting it and locking it. "Alright, Gus. Let's go to the dog park and let you play. Then I am going to call dad and see what he is up too. See how everything is going."

Elena sat down on a park bench and let Gus go. She watched as he ran around the park and then came back to her plopping down at her feet. "Sheesh, dog are you already tired? Alright, then. I am going to call dad and then I'll toss the ball around for you."

Gus let out a woof and she got her cellphone out of her purse and dialed the familiar number. She twisted the ring on her finger over and over until she heard someone pick up the phone.

"John Gilbert speaking."

"Hey, dad" Elena greeted. "How are you?"

"Elena, how are you doing babydoll?"

"Good, I am good. Sorry that I couldn't call to much this week. I have been busy with work this week. Alot of overtime though."

"That sounds good. You sound tired, Lena. Are you getting enough rest?"

"I had a late night last night but I am getting enough sleep. I promise. How is everyone at home?"

"We're good. Pretty much the same. Miranda and Gray brought some more horses. Jeremy is on vacation for the summer and he's helping out a lot. We hired some new hands. Caroline was asking about you the other day. She's doing good and she says hi."

"I need to call her. Tell Jer, uncle Gray, and aunt Miranda that I said hi. I don't know if I will be able to but I am going to try to take a vacation. I haven't seen you guys since Christmas. It has been way too long. Don't say anything to anyone yet because I am not sure that I will be able to."

"She devil should give you a vacation. You deserve it. Listen babydoll. I am glad that you called but I gotta go. These young'uns don't know what they are doing and it's grating on Gray's nerves. I love you, kiddo."

Elena smiled and wiped a tear away. "I love you too, daddy. I'll call you if I get to come down."

"You'll call me if you don't," corrected John. "But I have faith that you will get to visit. If you do, then I am throwing one hell of a party."

"Alright," Elena chuckled. "Be good, dad. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," John laughed. "Be good too. Don't take too much crap from the witchy bitch and take care of Gus. I miss that little mutt."

"I will," Elena replied. "Bye dad."

"Bye, sweetheart."

She turned her phone off and put it back in her bag and grabbed Gus' favorite toy. She got up, slung her purse over her shoulder and threw the toy for Gus to go get. She grinned when he ran off to go fetch it. She spent the rest of her morning playing with Gus, grocery shopping for the week and picking up gifts for her family.

The rest of the week she spent watching television and doing her laundry. On Sunday night she went to bed hoping that her boss would let her take a vacation and that she wouldn't call Elena again to go get her drunk son. One could only hope.

* * *

**Review? **

**Feedback is always awesome and would let me know if you want me to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything TVD all I own is my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback.**

**Few things before you read the chapter:**

**Yes, this is an m rated story. Yeah it will include some lemony content in future chapters. **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Elena" Claire, her friend at work greeted her as she placed her things down on the desk. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Hey, Claire" Elena smiled at the older woman. "Yeah, I had a good weekend. It was relaxing and I got to spend time with my Gus."

"I bet that he enjoyed that," Claire replied as Elena sat down at her desk. "So, did you get to watch season one?"

"I finished it," Elena said. "I picked up season two Sunday morning and I think that I will start with it tonight. That's if I get out of here at a reasonable hour."

"That's highly unlikely," Claire laughed and then tilted her head to the side. "The she-devil's mini me is here and she is stalking toward you. She doesn't look too happy."

"Great," Elena sighed and looked up when she heard someone clear their throat. "Hey, Rebekah."

Rebekah Mikaelson was her bosses daughter, a spitting image of her mother with bright blue eyes and straight long blonde hair. Elena couldn't stand her and she was always trying to boss her around when her mother wasn't around.

"Elena," She sneered crossing her arms over her chest. "Would you do your job and get me a cup of coffee?"

"Yes," Elena responded and got up from her desk. "What kind of coffee do you want, Rebekah?"

"One of those iced coffees," Rebekah informed her. "My mother wants her normal black. Nik wants a cappuicino and get Elijah the same as mother. All of them are to be large. Did you get that all written down or do I need to repeat it?"

"Got it," Elena stated tearing the paper off of the pad. "Does Kol want anything?"

"He didn't show up today so that would be a no," Rebekah muttered. "Go on. Get to it. Our meeting starts in an hour. Don't be late. Chop chop. Here is the money."

Elena took the money from her and dashed out of the office waving at Claire. She got on the elevator and rode down patiently with the other occupants. She dashed quickly to the coffee shoppe around the corner and went in.

"Hey Vinnie," Elena hollered and the manager grinned at her taking the paper from her outstretched hand. "Thanks Vin. The mini she devil has me getting coffee this morning. I need it like thirty minutes ago."

"Alright," Vinnie nodded and barked out the order to his employee. He grabbed a muffin and handed it to her. "Here, girlie. One blueberry muffin on the house. You want a cup of hot chocolate. Maybe a glass of milk. I know that you don't like coffee."

"Thank you for the muffin," Elena told him. "I think that I will take the milk. I don't need anymore chocolate after this weekend. I hate to admit this but I kind of ate a whole entire pan of brownies."

"Ah, it was a weekend and does it really matter?" Vinnie shrugged his shoulders and handed her the glass. "You take a minute and actually eat your food. You probably haven't had a bite to eat all morning."

"True," Elena mumbled around a mouthful of muffin. "This is so good. Thank you, Vin."

She finished her food which Vin had said that was on the house and paid for the coffees. She waved at Vinnie and headed back to work where she saw Kol sat down at her desk talking to Claire who was stumbling over her words.

"Finally," Rebekah snapped grabbing the tray of coffees from Elena. "Mother said to tell you that you are not needed in this mornings meeting. She needs you to work on the lastest edition of Vanity's column for shoes. They are in her office. Oh, and Kol mother wants to talk to you but she said only after the meeting."

Elena shook her head as Rebekah walked away. She went over to her desk and grabbed her things. She stared at Kol who was sitting in her chair. "Why are you at my desk?"

"I brought you a treat," Kol told her holding up the white and gold bag. "White chocolate. The lady at the store said they were good. It's a thank you for the other night. Once again, I am an ass and I am not going to get that drunk again. Maybe."

"Maybe," Elena smirked and took the bag from him avoiding Claire's eyes. "Thank you for the chocolate and honestly it was no problem. I was a little tired but I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to work on my column. See you later, Claire."

Elena walked over to Mrs. Mikaelson's office and grabbed the files marked Elena on them and sat down in her usual chair quickly getting to work. She loved her job but she just could not stand her bosses. She worked for the magazine, Vanity which was run by Esther Mikaelson who was scary and a little mean. She had been a famous super model during the sixties and then married millionaire M. Mikaelson where she had kids and started the magazine.

Elena started working there two years before when she had graduated from college. She had sent her resume in with a with a recommadition from her former professor and she got an interview then she got the job the next day. She was delighted about it until she actually got into the job detail and she was a personal assistant to Esther. But surprisngly the older woman even though she was a witch let her write her own column about a topic that she had picked out. She wasn't too bad but she was tired of staying of late and she couldn't stand Rebekah who thought she was a princess and thought everyone should look after her. Her other children, Elijah and Klaus were really nice. Klaus was a bit of a flirt but it was all harmless. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, they both were the same age and he reminded her so much of Stefan Salvatore who was like a brother to her. It was also awkward because he asked her out everytime that he saw her. She always declined his offer stating that she wasn't going to have an office romance.

Elijah, was the eldest of her bosses children and he looked almost like an older version of Kol with his brown hair and brown eyes. He was the co-editor of the magazine. He was nice to her, and she geninuely liked him. He reminded her of an older brother and he treated her like a little sister. Now, Kol was the photographer for the magazine and he was known to hit on all of the models that he took pictures. He, according to the tabloids had a different girl every single night and never called them back. Elena could honestly care less about what the rags said about him, he was kind of a nice guy to her but she really didn't know because they didn't talk until the other night. He looked a lot like Elijah with his dark hair and brown eyes. The smirk he had though Elena didn't know who he inherited that from.

"There you are," Esther announced causing Elena to jump. "Rebekah said that you were working on the column. Good good. Oh, and thank you for getting the coffee but next time tell my daughter that it's not your job. Get her own assistant to do that for her. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am" Elena grinned as Esther sat down at her desk. "I will and I am almost finished with this. Is there anything else that you want or need me to do?"

"You're fine," Esther said. "Just keep on working and remind me when eleven thirty rolls around. I have a lunch date with my husband."

"Will do," Elena assured her and got back to work. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was already eleven thirty. "Mrs. Mikaelson, it's time for your lunch date with Mr. Mikaelson."

"Of course," Esther noted rearranging the papers on her desk. "I have to say thank you for picking up Kol from the bar the other night. Expect a little bonus in your paycheck."

"You don't have to do that," Elena mumbled looking at her papers. "But thank you."

"It's no problem, Elena. You are a good employee."

Elena bit her lip and then took a deep breath knowing that it was the perfect time to ask Esther if she could take a two week vacation. She knew not to expect good news but she had to at least try. "Mrs. Mikaelson, I was wondering if I could take a vacation?"

"A vacation?" Esther repeated quirking a perfecty waxed eyebrow. "Elena, you never take vacations. Why are you wanting to take one now?"

"Well," Elena sighed. "It's just that I haven't seen my family in six months and I am missing home. I want to go down to Virginia for a while. Take Gus and get some fresh air. Maybe, a week? Or two weeks?"

"You want me to give you a two week vacation?" Esther asked a curious look in her eyes. "You want to leave Vanity and your column for two whole weeks?"

"Yes," Elena nodded. "I can stilll do my column from there. We can skype and you can e-mail me or fax me anything that I need to do. We do have computers out in the country."

Esther tapped her chin with her fingers and pursed her lips before she smiled. "Fine, Elena. You can have your two week vacation nbut I have one condition. It's the only way that I will even let you go."

"What is it?" Elena wondered cautiously. "What?"

"Take Kol with you," Esther stated and Elena's jaw dropped. "Oh, dear. He won't be a problem. He can help you out on the ranch or farm whatever it is that you live on. It would be a good learning experience for him and he can take some scenic shots."

Elena closed her mouth and shook her head. She knew that this was going to be the only way that she could get her two weeks. She gritted her teeth and nodded. "That sounds like a good plan, Mrs. Mikaelson. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Esther said and walked to the door. "Oh, and don't worry this will be a paid vacation. After all, like you said you have never used your vacation days since you have been here. You can go back to your desk now. I am off to meet my husband for lunch. I will tell Kol of the trip."

Elena watched as she waltzed out of the office and she gathered her belongings and returned to her desk. Claire was gone and she plopped down in her seat closing her eyes. She couldn't believe that she got her vacation but she had to take Kol with her. She had a feeling that he was not going to be happy about this even though he had been nice this morning didn't mean he was going to be happy about going to her hometown for two weeks. He was a city boy and she knew that he was not going to like being out in the country.

"I brought you some food," Elena opened her eyes and saw Klaus standing next to her desk. His blue eyes shining with mischief. "It's a chicken sandwich with extra ranch on the side and some french fries. Not very healthy but hey it tastes so good."

"Thank you," Elena beamed. Seems like everyone was giving her food today. What was up with that? She slid the food toward her and grabbed the sandwich taking a huge bite. "Good. What do you need?"

"What?" Klaus asked with a smirk. "I can't bring the prettiest girl at Vanity, a chicken sandwich without having ulterior motives?"

"Anyone but you," Elena responded. "So, what is it?"

Klaus chuckled and took a drink from the cup in his hand. "Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me on Friday night?"

"Klaus," Elena sighed and she saw the smile drop from his face. "You're a really nice guy Klaus but you are my bosses son and it's not professional. I am sorry."

"No worries," Klaus laughed shaking it off. "Do you maybe have any friends that are single?"

"No," Elena said. "I think the only friend that I have is a woman who is my neighbor, Mrs. Flowers. She watches Gus for me during the day and she is old enough to be our grandmas."

"Oh," Klaus pouted and leaned against her desk. "You are kind of lame. You should seriously get out more and meet more people. You're young and you should at least have fun."

"I have fun," Elena scowled at him. "Maybe, not the kind of fun that you have but I do have fun. I want to be focused on other stuff though. Fun can come later. I can't wait until the week is over though."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Your mom is letting me take a vacation," Elena told him and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I know I can't believe it either but she is. I can't wait. I am anxious to see my dad. Six months is way too long."

"Wow, six months without seeing your parents?" Klaus inquired. "I would be in complete paradise though. You like yours though. Right?"

"Just my dad," Elena mumbled and cleared her throat throwing her trash in the garbage can under her desk. "My mom she uh-,"

"You don't have to tell me anything," Klaus commented and people started to pile back into the room. He popped up from the desk. "Listen, you're welcome for the food and have a good time next week. I will see you before then and I will tell you goodbye. Have a good day."

Elena waved at him as Esther came in handing her some files. "You need to go over these. Pick out which picture that you like the best and then send it back to me. Chop chop."

She nodded and got back to her task going through every picture at least twice before choosing which one she liked. She sent it back to Esther by another assistant and spent the rest of the work day running herself ragged during errands. When eight o clock rolled around she packed her up her stuff and headed home to her bed and to Gus. She couldn't wait until the week was over with and she was on a plane to Virginia.

The rest of Elena's week passed by fast thanks to her added workload. Rebekah had even added a little more onto that. She kept her mouth shut because she was happy that she got to go on vacation. Esther hadn't said anymore about Kol going with her and seeing as they hadn't heard an explosion from him, she knew that he hadn't been told yet. She wondered when he was going to be told. She didn't want to be anywhere near the office when that happened.

It was now Friday morning and she was chatting with Claire about the Winchester brothers. Claire liked Sam and she liked Dean. They were arguing about them good naturedly when raised voices caused both of them to jump and everyone in the office to jump as well. "What is going on?"

"I am not going and you are not going to make me," She heard Kol shout. "I'm a grown man I don't have to listen to you."

"You are going and that is final. You do not care about anything except for drinking and sleeping around. This trip may open your eyes a little."

"I am not going to some podunk town. I do not care what you say. There aren't any lessons that I need to learn. I am not going."

"Oh, yes you are" A new voice joined Kol and Esther's arguement. Elena knew who it was. Mr. Mikaelson's. "You are going, Kol. There are not going to be any if's, and's or buts about it. You're going. You have the day off today to pack. Now go."

Elena heard the door slam shut and she looked up to see Kol's brown eyes glare daggers at her then he left the office. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "This is going to be great. Just wonderful."

"What was that about?" Claire inquired. "Seemed to be angry about a trip. Where's he going?"

"I have absolutely no clue," Elena grumbled and saw Mr. Mikaelson and Esther walked out of her office and get on the elevator. "We should get back to work. It is Friday after all. Ready for the weekend?"

"Yeah," Claire answered and then they quickly got back to work.

Saturday night after she had finished packing her and Gus' belongings, Elena was in her pajamas on the couch watching television. She had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and was munching on it. Gus was laying on his back kicking her in his sleep. She put the half empty bowl on the table and leaned back on the couch eyes dropping falling asleep.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

The loud banging caused Elena's eyes to fly open and Gus to start barking. She raised up to a sitting position on the couch and rubbed the side of her face. She glanced at th clock seeing that it was almost three in the morning. "Shush, Gus. Who the hell knocks on the door at three in the morning?"

Elena winced as the banging continued. She got up from the couch and stomped over to the door yanking it open. "What?"

She furrowed her brows seeing a scantily dressed bleached blonde standing there with Kol who was leaning against her doorframe drunk. "Elena."

"What are you doing here?"

"He told me to drop him off here," The faux blonde slurred crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought that I was going home with him not home to him and his girlfriend. Uh, I really do not need this."

Elena saw her walk away and then she glanced at Kol who was glaring at her. She stepped back and he came into her apartment shutting the door behind him. "Why are you here at three in the morning?"

"Why are you making me go out to BFE?"

"I'm not," Elena whispered as he got in her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I only asked your mother if I could have my vacation because I wanted to see my family and she told me that I could have it. Only if I took you with me then I could go."

"Well," Kol huffed closing his eyes. "Why do you need to go to Virginia anyway? We could have been out in the Bahama's for two weeks."

Elena chuckled and picked up Gus who had been trying to jump back on the couch. "I know that you really don't care about your family but I do love mine. I want to see my dad. Six months is a long time to go without seeing your family. I just need to go home for a while."

"I like my family," Kol muttered sitting down on the couch. "Well, it's not like I hate them, I tolerate them. Never mind. My mother said that she was going to give you an assignment and that I have to take some landscape shots. What is the article going to be about?"

"I don't know yet," Elena yawned still holding onto Gus. "Look I have an early flight booked in the morning and I would really love to get some rest before I have to be up. You're more than welcome to sleep on my couch again."

"Fine," Klaus slurred laying down on the couch. "We'll finish this talk in the morning."

"Alright," Elena nodded and she went to her bedroom placing the little dog on her bed. She laid down and covered up. "Night Gus."

The next morning, Elena woke up to Gus' barking and growling. She opened her eyes and raised her head to see that the dog was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kol was standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. She got up from the bed. "What are you doing? What do you like watching women sleep? Hush Gus."

Gus stopped growling and jumped down from the bed skidding between Kol's legs and disappeared from view. "No, I don't watch women sleep. That's weird. I was kind of wondering how I ended up on your couch again."

Elena sighed and walked out of her bedroom passed bum and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She used the bathroom, washed her hands then brushed her teeth. She opened the door and he was standing there waiting for her. "You had your flavor of the night to drop you off here because you wanted to know why you had to go to BFE with me. We talked and then you passed out on my couch again."

"Oh," Kol frowned following her into the kitchen.

"Shit is that the time?" Elena gasped running back to her room and pulling her shirt off. She ran around the room in her bra and pajama shorts grabbing clothes out of her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Elena snapped looking up from the closet to see him laughing at her. She gasped and clutched a shirt in front of her. "Why are you laughing at me? I only have an hour to get to the airport because I overslept. If someone hadn't woken me up at three a.m. because he was drunk I wouldn't be running late. I am going to miss my flight. It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Kol apologized. "But I called and canceled the ticket. They are going to give you a refund. Listen, I got us a later flight on my friends private jet. He's heading down to Florida and he said that we could tag along. He's not leaving until noon, so you still have four hours to pack or whatever."

Elena glared at him. "You have no right to change my flight plans but thank you for this. I still have time to clean and make sure that I have everything packed that I need. Not to mention Gus. I was afraid of having him get lost or something."

"You're taking the dog?"

"Uh, yes," Elena replied in a duh tone pulling her shirt back over her head and straightening it out. "He is my pet and he can't stay here alone for two weeks. He would starve."

"Okay," Kol said. "Sorry about that. Well, I um I am going to go home and get my bags that I have packed. I'll see you back here at eleven. I'll get a cab to take us to the airport."

"George is taking me to the airport," Elena responded making her bed. "He drives the cab around here. I already asked him if he would drive me which reminds me I should call and tell about the time change. I'll see you in three hours. Bye."

She watched him leave her apartment and went back to cleaning everything up and grabbing some food out of the fridge for breakfast. She was dragging her suitcases to the door when someone knocked on it. She opened the door and bit her lip to stop from laughing loudly. Kol was standing in front of her wearing a plaid blue and white t-shirt, designer blue jeans, a pair of designer boots and he had a cowboy hat on his head. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," He answered taking the hat off of his head. "Rebekah said that they were clothes like this out in the country."

"Not everyone from the country dresses like that and we most of us don't wear cowboy hats," Elena snorted shaking her head and going back to her room to get the other suitcases. "Okay, that is all. I believe."

"Four suitcases?" Kol gaped throwing the black hat on her couch. "What are you doing moving back home?"

"No," Elena scoffed picking up Gus and putting his harness and leash on. "One is for clothes, one is for shoes, one if full of Gus' stuff and the last one has stuff for my family. How many suitcases do you have?"

"Three," Kol mumbled grabbing two of the suitcases. "I got these if you can get those. That cab is here and I already have my luggage in the trunk. Then we can go out to BFE. You know you never told me where exactly it is that we are going."

"Mystic Falls, Virginia" Elena remarked and shut the door behind them locking her door anxious to get home for a while.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback.**

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Three**

After a two hour plane ride with Kol's best friend, Maddox, who kept asking Elena if she was a member of the mile high club, they were in Virginia Elena almost kissed the blacktop, glad to be away from Maddox. She was waiting for her luggage to be off the plane and Gus was busy smelling his surrounding's while Kol was talking on his cellphone to someone. Maddox was carrying one of her suitcases down the steps and into the car that Kol had rented for the both of them.

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want to get back on that plane and fly with me anywhere that you want to go?" Maddox leered and Elena gritted her teeth. "Come on baby you know that you want to."

"Do not call me, baby" Elena warned him. "No, I don't want to go anywhere with you. I just want to get home. Thanks for the ride and thanks for getting my luggage."

"Ah, no problem" Maddox said shrugging his shoulders and putting her suitcase in the trunk. "It was a nice offer though. Maybe when you get back in the city we can go out on a date?"

"I don't date" Elena responded as Kol walked back over to them. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kol answered putting his phone in his pocket. "I was talking to my mother. She said that your assignment will be in your work e-mail. Mine is too. Thanks for everything, Mad. Stop hitting on Elena. She doesn't like douchebags."

Elena blushed and got in the car holding onto Gus after she had picked him up. She watched in the rearview mirror as Maddox and Kol shook hands and Maddox got back on the plane. She saw Kol walk over to the driver's side and get in the car. "So, which way do we go?"

"Worried that you will get lost out in BFE?" Elena teased him and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I will get you there. Let's go."

After five hours and a few stops at a couple gas stations they were driving past the welcome to Mystic Falls sign and Kol stopped at a four way stop. "Which way do I turn now? Or do I just go straight on through?"

"Turn right," Elena instructed adjusting Gus in her lap. "Then go aways up and then turn left. It's the only little turn off up that way. You'll see a large sign that says, Meadow Valley. It's almost dark but we'll be able to see it."

"Okay," Kol replied and turned right. "How big is your family's ranch?"

"We own about fourty acres of land," Elena responded looking out the window.

"Wow," Kol whistled. "What exactly do you all do there?"

"Well, we train people to ride horses," Elena explanied. "In the winter my dad boards a few of them but most of them belong to us. Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Nope."

"We'll get you on a horse then," Elena offered as the ranch sign came into view. "We're here. Just turn left here and keep driving you'll see a large white building, that's the horse stable. My family home is about a mile up above that. It's a log cabin but it's huge. You won't have to stay at a hotel or in the ranch hand's house. We've got six bedrooms each with their own bathrooms. So you want have to worry about sharing with anyone."

"I can share," Kol told her as the drove past the horse barn and then up to the house. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"It is," Elena agreed with him seeing her childhood home. "It's even more beautiful on the inside."

The house was large log cabin mansion. It had a green roof with a wrap around porch. She could see her aunt Miranda's touches, which consisted of the orange and white tulips in the flower beds. She spotted her dad's pick up truck pulled into the garage, her uncle's truck and then Jeremy's Jeep. It was six o'clock so everyone was probably inside eating supper.

"Come on."

Elena opened her car door and got out placing Gus down on the ground, she ran up the porch leaving Kol alone and going into the house hearing laughter. She walked into the kitchen and spotted her dad, her aunt, her uncle, Jeremy, and a dark haired girl sitting at the table talking. Gus started to bark causing everyone to jump and look in her direction.

"Elena?"

"Dad," Elena said as John jumped up from the table his blue eyes shining with happiness and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, babydoll" John replied letting go of her. "I am glad that you are here. I thought that you were going to come tomorrow."

"No, I had a change of plans," Elena told him as Miranda hugged her. "Hey Miranda. It's good to see you."

"Oh, sweetie" Miranda gushed. "I have missed you too. You need to come home more often."

"I know," Elena said as Grayson hugged her. "Hey." He let go of her and she turned to Jeremy who was smiling at her. "Hey, Jer. Get over here and give me a hug."

"I've missed you Lena," Jeremy whispered hugging her. "You look good. Look there's my Gus. Hey man. He's gotten fat."

"Don't talk about my baby like that," Elena chuckled hitting him in the shoulder as the screen door squeaked open and slammed shut. "Um, dad, there is something that I need to you."

"Elena?" She heard Kol yell. "Elena, I got your bags out of the car. Um, where are you at?"

"Who is that?" John questioned crossing his arms over his chest. "Elena, did you bring someone home with you? Have you got a boyfriend that we don't know about?"

"Elena?" Kol said sticking his head around the corner. "Hey there you are. Oh."

Elena pursed her lips and motioned for him to come into the kitchen. "Dad, Miranda, Gray, and Jeremy, this is my friend and co-worker Kol Mikaelson. Kol, this is my dad John, my aunt Miranda, my uncle Grayson, and my cousin Jeremy."

"Hello," Kol waved. "It's nice to meet Elena's family."

"I thought that you were visiting us alone?" John questioned staring at her. "Why is he here? Are you on a working vacation?"

"Yes," Elena admitted truthfully and her dad opened his mouth to say something. She knew that he was getting to start yelling when she saw him narrow his eyes. "Dad, I am going to be here for two weeks. My assignments aren't that bad. I can do them at night and I will get to spend time with you in the morning's and evenings. Do you have room for him?"

"I should make him sleep out in the barn," John grunted. "Come on Gray. Let's go get the rest of Elena's suitcases. Let Jere here introduce his girlfriend. I am sure that she is feeling out of place right about not."

Elena looked over at the brunette who was standing beside Jeremy looking around the room awkwardly. "Yeah, Jeremy. Introduce me to your girlfriend."

"Oh, right yeah," Jeremy stammered out holding a hand toward Anna. "Elena, this my amazingly wonderful girlfriend, Anna. An, this is my crazy older cousin Elena."

"I am not crazy," Elena stated rolling her eyes and shook Anna's hand. "Jeremy is the crazy one. I am the sane one. One could even call me normal."

Anna giggled and Elena snickered as Jeremy flipped her off. Miranda hit him on the arm when John and Grayson came back in the room carrying her bags. Elena saw Kol looking at the pictures were on the fireplace mantle. "Dad, is my old room still okay for me or do you want me to stay somewhere else?"

"I rearranged it," Miranda piped up. "But all of your stuff is still there. The way that you left it before-,"

"Thanks," Elena said and grabbed one of her suitcases. "Um, how about one for Kol?"

"He's going to be staying over at the other end of the house next to my room," John noted. "Listen babydoll, go unpack. We'll watch Gus and then get yonr butt back in here to get something to eat. I fixed some of your favorites."

"Thanks dad," Elena beamed and glanced at Kol who was looking uncomfortable. "Your room is just down that hall. It's the second door on the right. Jeremy can help you with your luggage."

"I can help you with yours, Elena" Anna offered as Jeremy grabbed Kol's bags and they walked down the other toward the guest rooms. "So, you live in New York? I bet that it is like, amazing. Jeremy said that you work at a magazine to. I bet that's awesome."

"It's alright," Elena admitted opening the door to her old bedroom.

Everything was the same except for the furniture arrangement. Her bed was now in the corner of the room and her desk was next to the window. Even though the furniture was rearranged and the curtains and bedspread was new it felt just like home to her. She tossed her bags on the bed and turned to Anna who had done the same.

"I love my job sometimes. Working at a magazine is fun. I am an assistant but I have my own mini column in the magazine. It's cool."

"Wow," Anna gushed as Elena unzipped one of her suitcases. "That's cool. Me, I am still in school but I am on a break right now since it's summer."

"Mmmhmm," Elena nodded tossing the lid of the suitcase open. "I am going to unpack these. I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay," Anna said softly and then left the room.

Elena unpacked the suitcases putting everything up neatly and in order. She saw an old cardboard box that she had left in the closet when she moved to New York. She knew what was in it and she had no intention whatsoever of dragging that out of the closet. Too many memories. She shut the door to her closet and then pulled her hair up into a bun. Leaving her bedroom door open she went back into the kitchen where only her dad was.

"Where is everyone got to?" Elena asked sitting down at the table. "Did they already leave?"

"Jeremy took Anna home," John told her setting a plate of food in front of her. "He should be back soon. Grayson had an early morning so he had to get home and Miranda said that she would stop by tomorrow and visit with you. Your friend, I don't know where he is. Probably, still in his room complaining. Gus, is up on the couch hiding behind a pillow."

"Okay," Elena replied pushing the food on her plate around with her fork. "How have you been, Dad? Honestly?"

"I am fine, good" John answered. "Been busy with the ranch and everything else. We're doing better than we were a few months ago. Things have taken a turn in the right direction. We're okay. How about you? Are you doing good? Been taking care of yourself? Eating right? Getting enough rest?"

"Yes to all of these questions, Dad" Elena groaned. No matter how old she was her dad still made her feel like a little kid. "I know. I know. You are my dad and it's your job to worry about me but I am fine. I am doing good too. I don't get out much but I do love my life."

"Then that is good," John nodded. "You're here for two weeks?"

"That's correct."

"Then you can go see all of your old friends," John urged. "You can go see Caroline and Matt. Maybe, the Salvatores. Maybe even Bonnie. She is still around."

"I am sure that I will get to see everyone soon enough," Elena muttered not happy about seeing some certain people. "I plan on going into town in the morning."

"Then you should stop by the Lockwoods," John suggested. "Carol and Richard would be happy to see you. Carol was asking about you the other day."

Elena dropped her fork in the plate and pushed it toward her dad. Her appetite was gone. "I don't think that's a good idea. The Lockwood's don't like me anymore."

"I just said that Carol was asking about you the other day," John grumbled. "She knows that none of that was your fault. She never has blamed you for anything, Elena."

"Anymore," Elena sighed and then glanced up to see Kol standing beside the fridge. "Oh, hey. I didn't see you there. Are you hungry?"

"No," Kol retorted shaking his head. "I am fine. I got all of my stuff unpacked and the room is great. The view looks amazing."

"It's prettier in the morning at sunrise," John told him. "Ain't that right, Elena?"

"Yeah, it is great" Elena mumbled avoiding both her father's and Kol's gaze. "You'll have to get out on a horse and I will show you some great places to take pictures."

"Yeah," Kol noted sitting down at the table. "So, where is the town at around here?"

"We're about fifteen miles from town," Elena responded and he frowned. "Yeah, but it's not that bad. We got internet and cable out here. We won't go crazy. Well, I guess you won't."

"I'll deal," Kol scoffed placing his elbows on the table. "I've been in places before where there was no internet connection and cell reception. Normally, it's on a secluded beach with a half naked chick. Not the boondocks. This is not my idea of a vacation."

Elena glanced at her dad who had stiffened at Kol's words. "Dad."

"I don't like you," John hissed. "You don't have any respect for my home or my daughter. If you weren't a part of the family that Elena works for I would kick your as out of this. I won't though because my baby could lose her job. You just watch your mouth and stay away from me for the time being boy. Got that?"

"Yes sir," Kol gulped.

John got up from the table and left Elena with Kol. She looked over at him noticing that his normal smirk had been wiped off of his face. "My dad is very old fashioned, he doesnt' care much for talk like that around women. He's also very protective of me. I'm his only child and still his little girl. I'm all he has got left you know since my mom passed away."

"I'm sorry," Kol muttered. "I am acting like the ass that I am. I hate being here, thought. It's like my parents are punishing me for something that I haven't done. Hell, thought I probably deserve this. I am going to try to act a little better from now on. Try to be respectful. Do you think that your dad will forgive me?"

"I guess so," Elena shrugged. "He's normally an easy going guy. He just has his pet peeves about some stuff. It's the way he raised. Hey, though this trip might open your eyes. You could love being on a ranch and not even want to go home."

"That's highly unlikely," Kol snorted. "What happened to your mom?"

"She passed away from cancer when I was fourteen," Elena confessed looking at the wall above his head. "She had been getting sick but she wrote it off. By the time that she went to the doctor, it was already spread to far for them to do anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Elena assured him getting up from the table. "I'm glad that my mother didn't have to suffer too long and that she is in a better place." She wiped a tear away that had fell. "Are you hungry? There's food on the stove and the plates are in the cabinet right there. We have milk, water, sweet tea or coke to drink. You can wait on yourself. Right?"

"Yeah," Kol huffed and Elena started to wash the dishes that were in the sink. He got himself food and went back to the table. "This is good. Who is the cook?"

"That would be my mama," Jeremy said walking into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So, you work with Elena? I bet that she is a social butterfly or whatever it is that Caroline calls it. She reads y'alls magazine. Matt said that she has every issue since Lena started working there."

"Care and Matt still together? Elena inquired wiping her hands off with the dish towel. "I thought that they had broken up."

"Nah," Jeremy responded. "Well, that was six months ago. They took a mini break to figure out if they were really supposed to be together. Apparently, they were because in January they took off to Vegas and got married."

"Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan eloped?" Elena gasped in surprise. "Caroline always talked about her wedding when we were younger and it was going to be extravagant."

"She told everyone that she wanted to be happy," Jeremy offered. "She didn't care if she had a big wedding or if she was married by Elvis. Which as a matter of fact, she was."

"Wow, I can't believe that" Elena laughed. "I need to go visit her in the morning. Where does she live?"

"Out by the Falls," Jeremy said. "She and Matt own a little cabin up there. Matt's the high school football coach now and Care is the offical town planner. She's actually very good at it. We have the best parties now. She is planning the fourth celebration. You'll be here for that, right?"

"Yeah," Elena answered as Kol ate his food quietly. "How about Bonnie? How is she?"

"She's good I guess," Jeremy replied. "We don't talk much since our relationship fizzled out. I hear that she has been hanging around Damon but nothing else. Oh, and Stef is engaged to Katherine Pierce."

"Ugh," Elena grimaced thinking of the brunette who picked on her constantly in high school. She had gotten a little better around senior year thought but she was still wary around her. "Did he have a temporary laspe in judgement?"

"Probably," Jeremy snickered. "I don't know. Kat ain't that bad anymore. I guess she's changed a whole lot. Down to earth now. Not so angry all the time. She treats me and Anna good."

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it," Elena said.

"Who are all of these people that you are talking about?" Kol wondered. "Friends from high school?"

"Mostly all of our childhood friends," Elena told him. "Me, Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, Matt, Stefan, and Damon all grew up together. Caroline and I did pagents together."

"It was a whole lot of cat fights between the two of him," Jeremy added and Elena glared at him. "Hey, it's true. You two were always competing at everything. Even for Ty's affections. You won that one though."

"Tyler was not a competion," Elena hissed. "Tyler wasn't a prize that we fit over either. He was a good guy, Jeremy." She cleared her throat. "I'm going to see if Dad is still upset with you."

Before Kol or Jeremy could say anything Elena walked out of the kitchen and in the front room. She saw Gus' leg poking out from underneath the pillow that he was hid under. She wandered over to the fireplace and saw several embarrassing photo's from her childhood. She saw a picture of her mom and dad and smiled sadly. She glanced back into the kitchen and saw that Jeremy was explaining something to Kol and hoped that it wasn't an embarrassing story from the past. She walked out the front door and spotted her dad sitting on the porch swing.

She sat down next to him. "You still upset?"

"Little bit," John remarked. "I hope that you never fall in love with a guy like that. He's a jerk."

"You don't have to worry about that," Elena scoffed and shook her head. "He is nice though when he wants to be dad. He got me chocolate the other day."

"What was the catch?"

"What do you mean? Elena asked wrinkling her nose. "Catch?"

"What did you do for him?"

"Right," Elena nodded in understanding. "I picked him up off of a barroom floor. It was a favor to his mother."

"You should come home," John whispered. "You can work for the paper in town. Live on the ranch with Jeremy and me."

"Maybe in a couple of years," Elena said looking around the yard. It still hurt to be home sometimes. "I want to see if I'm meant to be here or there."

"I'll hold you to that then," John laughed. "I think that I am going to put him to work. Do you think that he can handle cleaning out the horse stalls?"

"I don't know, dad."

"Me either," John exclaimed gleefully. "But it will be fun to see him do that. Now, I have one thing to ask."

"What?"

"Are those designer boots that that boy is wearing?" John asked causing Elena to snort with laughter. "I mean the boy looks like a bad version of country. I bet he had a hat somewhere didn't he."

"Yes," Elena giggled. "He left it at my apartment when I made fun of him today."

"Shame, I would have loved to see him walking into the house with it on" John replied. "He may work at a fashion magazine but he sure don't know a thing about clothes."

"His sister dressed him," Elena offered causing her dad to burst out in laughter. "Though you should see some of the clothes at fashion week. They look hideous. No matter where I am at, I will always be most comfortable in jeans, t-shirts, and my flip flops."

"Don't forget the flannel shirts and boots."

"Right," Elena agreed with him and snuggled into his side. She had missed her dad. "I'm going to come home more often, dad. Talking on the phone is not the same as being here with you all."

"You better."

"I will," Elena yawned and grinned closing her eyes. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, kiddo." She heard John say as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback.**

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Four**

Elena woke up to loud voices and she groaned rolling over to look at the clock. It was four in the morning and still dark outside. She couldn't remember going to bed but she remembered sitting on the swing with her dad and guessed that he put her in bed considering that she was still in her jeans and t-shirt. She got up from the bed chucking the jeans off and put a pair of pajama shorts on. Gus was asleep on the dog bed in the corner. She opened her bedroom door and heard the loud chatter. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was. She walked over to the kitchen and spotted her dad, Jeremy, and the ranch hands.

They were sitting at the table eating breakfast. She leaned against the doorframe, yawned and then smirked. "I didn't realize that anyone could be this damn loud so early in the morning."

"Elena," The boys yelled together and jumped up from their chairs engulfing her in hugs. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation," Elena told them as they let her go. "I wanted to come back and see everyone for a while. Six months is a long time to go without seeing everyone."

"Hell. girl you should move back down here," Joe, a tall red head said sitting back down. "You can work with us on the ranch and you know that we will take care of ya."

"Yeah, we will." Bobby piped up.

"I got your back," Sam smirked his blues eye sparkling with mischief. "You can move in with me."

"Boy don't be so crass," Jacob warned clapping him around the back of the head.

"Jake, you know that violence is never the answer," Justin the tall brown haired hazel eyed man said and tipped his hat at Elena causing her to blush. "There's the Elena that I remember."

"Justin," Elena shook her head and giggled. He was a total flirt but he had some sense about himself unlike Sam. She caught Jeremy rolling his eyes at her. "I see that you haven't changed one damn bit. Still flirting with me like there is no tomorrow."

Justin shrugged his shoulders. "Don't deny it. You love my flirting. So, you're the one that is driving that flashy SUV out in there driveway."

"No, that would be Elena's friend" John explained drinking some coffee. "His name is Kol and he's a city boy."

"Ooh, Elena's got a boyfriend," Sam teased and looked around the room. "Where is he at? I'd certainly like to meet him."

"He ain't my boyfriend," Elena scowled at all of the men in the room. "He's my bosses son, he's a photographer at the magazine where I work at and he's-,"

"An ass," Jeremy finished and Elena frowned at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that, Elena. He is a complete ass. He makes Damon look like an angel and that is saying something."

Elena groaned as the guys agreed with John and Jeremy about Damon. "What are you all doing today? Need any help?"

"Nope," John replied strolling out of the kitchen and disappearing down the hallway. "Get up, boy. It's time to work."

Elena's eyes widened as her dad banged on the door and then reappeared in the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "What was that about?"

"City boy is going to earn his keep around here," John stated and Elena saw Kol walk into the kitchen shirtless rubbing the side of his face. "There you are, son. Go get cleaned up and we'll show you the ropes. Well, I won't but Jacob will."

"I will," Jacob responded and Kol nodded. "Go on, boy. Get ready. We ain't got all day to wait around for you."

"Alright," Kol huffed and left the kitchen.

"Dad, we have to work sometime" Elena told him. "So, you'll have to give him some time off."

"I know that," John grumbled. "These first few days though he's going to be with the boys. Then you can have him for the rest of the time. Okay?"

"Yea," Elena yawned once again and Kol entered the room again fully dressed for the day. "Hey."

"Hey," He muttered taking the cup of coffee that John handed him. "Thank you. Um, good morning."

"Come on boys," John announced and the guys got up from the table. "Elena, don't you bother those dishes. Jeremy will get em this morning."

"Hey," Jeremy yelled. "I don't wash dishes." John scowled at him and he sighed. "But just for Elena I'll do em today."

"That's settled then," John said and he and the guys left the kitchen.

Elena glanced at Kol who was putting his empty cup in the sink. "Do you think you will be able to handle this today?"

"Don't worry about me, Elena" Kol scowled. "I will be fine."

Before she could say anything he left the kitchen letting the screen door slam behind him. "I can get those Jer. You can go ahead and head on out with everyone."

"I got them," Jeremy smiled. "You go on back to sleep. Don't take this an insult but you look like you can use the rest. Oh, and uncle John said that you can drive the truck into town today. Care will be at the square."

"Tell dad I said thanks," Elena mumbled walking back to her room and getting back in the bed.

Elena woke up a few hours later and quickly checked her e-mails seeing that she had one from Esther. She opened it and saw that it was her assignment for work. She groaned when she read the topic that Esther had chosen for her to write about. Country fashion. Great, just what she needed. At least it wasn't due until the end of her vacation. The Monday morning she was set to go back to work. She powered down the laptop and looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning. She got up and stretched, then went to the bathroom taking a shower. She blow dried her hair, and pulled on her clothes settling on a pair of cut off shorts, an old band t-shirt that was so faded that you couldn't tell what the band name was or the logo was. She pulled on a pair of shoes, grabbed her purse and left her bedroom with Gus trailing behind her. She grabbed her dad's truck keys from the hook by the door and went out the front door to the garage. She put Gus in the truck and hopped in starting it up. She backed out of the garage and drove down the driveway spotting the guys all leaned up against the barn.

"Hey," Elena greeted her dad as she rolled the window down and killed the motor. She saw Kol talking to Justin who was frowning and nodding at the same time. "You have fun?"

"City boy sure can grumble," John confessed wiping the sweat from his forehead. "He seems to being okay. Pissed Bobby off so Justin is now showing him the ropes. You going to go into town now?"

"Yeah," Elena answered. "I am going to see Caroline."

"Make sure that you stop by and visit the Lockwood's," John urged and took his billfold out of his pocket opening it and handing her some bills. "Here you go pick us up some groceries. Get anything that you need and be careful."

"I will," Elena told him and put the money in her pocket. "Do the guys need anything from the store?"

"Hey," John yelled and their heads all turned toward the two of them. "Y'all need anything from town? Elena's picking up groceries."

They told him no and Kol walked over to the truck and she quirked an eyebrow at him. John stepped back. "What did you need?"

"Nothing," He replied tightly and rubbed his arm. "I was wondering if my mother e-mailed you?"

"She did. I got my assignment this morning. Country fashion. She wants an article on it. Did you get yours?"

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "I have to take landscape photos and then any pictures that you need."

He stalked away before she could repy and John stepped back up to the truck hitting the door with his knuckles. "It's going to be fun putting him to work today. Do you think he can handle it?"

"Don't work him too hard," Elena said and John winked at her. "Guess I better get to town. Bye dad."

"Bye," He retorted and went back to join the guys.

Elena waved at them then started the truck back up and drove down the driveway. Turning on the main road she kept to the speed limit driving into town to see if anything at all had changed in six months and it honestly hadn't. Maybe, a few new road signs and a couple of houses but other than that it still looked the same. She drove past the welcome sign and drove into town seeing cars parked on the curb. She saw a blonde head standing next to a tall man when she pulled up in front of the town square.

Elena parked the truck, clasped Gus' leash on his collar and got out of the truck. She placed the dog on the ground and walked over to Caroline who had her back toward her talking to the man beside her. "I always thought that you would be perfect for planning the town's parties."

"Oh my god," Caroline squealed turning around her blonde hair bouncing around her head and her blue eyes shining with happiness and tears. "Elena, what are you doing here? When did you get into town?"

"I am on vacation," Elena retorted as Caroline hugged her tightly. "I got in last night. Sorry, that I didn't call. I wanted to surprise my dad."

"No, I totally understand" Caroline said releasing her. "I can't keep a secret to save my life. Let me look at you. Six months is way too long to go without seeing you. You look great."

"Thanks and yeah it is," Elena laughed and Gus let out a woof. Caroline bent down and patted his head. "Jeremy told me that you tied the knot. Married by Elvis? Can I see the pictures?"

"I did," Caroline chirped. "All my pictures are at home. You're going to have to stop by and see them. I'll show you my house. It's adorable. We need to have a girls day. Catch up. How long are you in town for?"

"Two weeks," Elena replied. "It's a working vacation though but I will have time to hang out and tell you everything about my boring life."

"You live in New York," Caroline breathed. "How can your life be boring?"

"New York is exciting," Elena corrected her. "Elena Gilbert is boring."

"I don't believe it," Caroline protested standing up. "Come on. We'll go up by the high school. Matt's there coaching the team. We can walk over if you want."

"Yeah, I am fine with walking" Elena chuckled and fell into step by Caroline as she chattered about her life. "How's your mama?"

"Good," Caroline said. "She is still the sheriff and she knows how to put everybody in their place. I guess that Jeremy told you about Stefan. Gee, can you believe that he is marrying Kat?"

"I was stunned when Jeremy told me."

"Ah, but she's really not that bad anymore. She's actually sweet and no I am not lying about that."

"Seems like everything has changed around here," Elena grimaced as the high school came into view. "I can't believe that it's already been six years since we graduated from here. I feel old."

"Well, you don't look it" Caroline remarked. "The team is out at the football field. Come on. Matty is going to be so happy to see you."

Elena let Caroline pull her around the high school and she looked over at the field seeing the players practicing. She stopped in her tracks watching them and it brought back memories of her old school days. She touched the ring on her finger looking down at it. Then glancing back up and remembering the cheerleading practices that she was at when the football players practiced. She remembered catching the eye of the brown eyed brunette boy with the huge chip on his shoulder. She shook her head and took a deep breath clearing her head. "Caroline, wait up."

"Sorry," Caroline apologized and stopped letting her catch up. "Sorry, about that. I got excited. What were you doing back there? I probably looked like an idiot talking to myself."

"Reminiscing," Elena said softly tugging on Gus' leash when he stopped to smell a flower. "Just reminiscing."

"Oh," Caroline nodded smiling sadly. "Are you okay? If not, we can leave."

"No," Elena assured her. "I am fine. Let's go see Matt."

"Matty," Caroline giggled and walked over to the coaches tapping the blonde one on the shoulder. "Matt, look who has come home for a visit."

"Baby, hey" Matt beamed and Elena saw him kiss Caroline's cheek then glance up at her. "Well, lookee what the cat drug in. Elena Gilbert. Hey, come here."

"Matthew Donovan," Elena breathed returning his hug. She pulled back to glance up at him. He was grinning at her. "Look at you. How are you?"

"Trying to teach these boys how to play some football."

"They are learning from the best then," Elena retorted and looked over at the players. "They look like they are good. Ready for the season?"

"I think we are," Matt replied tossing his arm around Caroline. "How long are you here for?"

Elena answered every question that Matt and Caroline asked her. She let Gus run around the field with the cheerleaders who begged to play with him. She met the other coaches and had lunch with her friends. Just laughing and talking about old times. When she excused herself to go the bathroom her seat at the picnic table was occupied by a man with messy raven hair. She rolled her eyes and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're in my seat."

"It didn't have your name on it and it was empty when I sat down."

"Damon Salvatore, once a jerk, always a jerk" Elena snapped causing the man's head to whip around in her direction. She crossed her arms over her chest as the blue eyes roamed over her body. "Damon, can you please move?"

"Elena," Damon trailed and got up from the chair. "Here you go, princess. Your chair."

"Asshole," Elena muttered sitting down. She ignored Damon and started to talk to Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questioned but she continued to ignore him. "Oh, are you ignoring me now? How childish."

"I was talking to Matt," Elena snipped turning to look at him. His icy blue eyes were peering into her, hip lip curled in disgust. "To answer your question, I am on my vacation. Anything else you wanna know?"

"Yeah," Damon said and then lowered his voice. "When are we going to hook up?"

"Never," Elena whispered. "Damon, that was a one time thing. I was tipsy, you were tipsy. We both agreed that it didn't mean anything."

"Glad to see that we're on the same page then," Damon replied. "Besides, Bonnie takes care of that part of my life now. Jealous?"

"You wish," Elena snarled and got up from the table. She grabbed her purse and untied Gus' leash from the table leg. "Care, I am sorry to eat and run but I have to get back to the ranch. Get supper on the stove and make sure that my dad didn't harm Kol."

"Kol?" Caroline mused. "Who is Kol? You didn't mention any Kol. Is he your boyfriend?"

Elena could lie and say yes but she wasn't that type of person. "No, he is my friend from New York. He's visiting with me. John doesn't like him and he could hurt him. You never know what to expect from my dad."

"John is kinda crazy," Caroline chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Listen, it was good seeing you. Stop by my house and we will have a chat. Matt can wait on us hand and foot."

"Sounds like a good plan," Elena nodded and let Matt hug her. "Come by the ranch too. I am going to be around for a while. It was nice to meet you, Kyle and Logan. Bye guys."

"Bye," She heard them call out as she ran across the street and got into the truck.

She stopped by the grocery store and got enough food for everyone. She answered everyones questions and finally got out of the store an hour later. She made her way back home and didn't see anybody anywhere. She parked the truck, let Gus run around the yard and she carried the stuff into the house putting it all away.

The front door opened when she was sat on the couch with a notebook making notes on the article. Elena glanced up and saw Kol standing there shirtless, his white shirt wrapped around his hand. Her eyes widened when she saw blood. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Stratched my hand on the fence post," Kol winced as she grabbed his hand unwrapping the ruined shirt. "I'm fine. It's only stratched."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Elena asked throwing his bloody shirt down and checked out his hand. It was a large stratch but it looked fine. "Let me get the first aid kit. Here sit down."

She went to the bathroom and grabbed said first aid kit. When she got back to the front room, Kol was sitting on the couch and Kol was handing him a bottle of beer. "Here, gimme your hand."

"The boy is fine," John said stomping into the front room. "How was your day?"

"Good," Elena admitted placing a large bandage over the cut after cleaning up his hand. "I got everything that you needed and I saw some of the new football players. Matt had a good team and the cheerleaders had a hoot with Gus. Then we had lunch and Caroline made me promise to visit her house."

"Did you visit the Lockwoods?"

"No, not today" Elena murmured shaking her head and putting the kit on the table. "I got busy with Caroline. I'll go tomorrow. Promise."

"Good," John mumbled. "Carol misses you and Richard wants to see you."

"Great," Elena grimaced sitting down on the couch next to Kol who had thanked her for helping him then nursing his beer. "Great."

"Did you see anyone else?" Jeremy asked from his spot in the chair. "Anna works in town too. I thought that you may have seen her today."

"Nope, I didn't see Anna," Elena exclaimed. "I did run into Damon. Yes, he was a jerk and a little bit of an ass too."

"What did he say?"

"Just what he normally says," Elena sighed and John quirked an eyebrow at her. "Dad, don't even bother with it. He always does or says something stupid."

"Who's Damon?" Kol asked taking a drink of his beer.

"A friend," Elena explained and Jeremy snorted. "Well, he was a friend until some stuff happened between us. Now, though he is an ass."

"What happened?"

John left the room with a shudder and Jeremy shook his head as Elena held her hands up in the air. "Well, see it was like this-,"

"Elena slept with him when she was visiting at Christmas," Jeremy commented. "She, well they blamed it on the alcohol. See, Damon he had feelings for her but she-,"

"Jeremy," Elena shouted throwing a pillow at him. "We do not need to tell everybody everything about my life. That's private. There's food on the table. I'm going to bed. Come on, Gus."

She got up from the couch grabbing her notebook and goind to her bedroom slamming the door shut after Gus had made his way in the room. She turned the lights off and got into bed turning the radio on. She finally fell asleep after tossing and turning for what felt like hours and fell asleep just as the sun was starting to rise up in the sky.

Loud banging and Gus barking caused her eyes to fly open and she glanced at the clock. It was eleven o clock in the morning. She had only been asleep for about five hours.

"Elena!"

Elena rolled over and got out of bed walking over to the door and opening it. Jeremy was standing in front of her, his face pale and his hands which were covered shaking and covered in blood. Elena gasped her hands flying to her face. "What happened?"

"There's been an accident."

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD, I just own my plot.**

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Five**

"What happened?" Elena asked following Jeremy out of the house. "What in the hell happened, Jer? Who the fuck got hurt?"

"Uncle John," Jeremy said stopping in his tracks and Elena shook her head. "We were all working and the next thing we know we heard John scream out in pain. I don't know what happened to him. He fell on something and it tore his side up pretty bad. They boys have got him in the truck and they're waiting for you. You, you're the next of kin. Lena, you have got to go to the hospital with him. Come on. Go."

"I can't drive," Elena protested as she saw the boys in the back of the truck and her dad sitting in the passenger's seat. "Jeremy, I can't drive him to the hospital. I'm shaking to bad. I can't."

"Bobby is going to drive him," Jeremy replied. "Kol is going to drive you. Go on, Elena. We need to go."

"Okay," Elena whimpered as Kol came around the rented vehicle and opened the door for her. She got in letting him shut her door. She buckled her seatbelt then closed her door and. Kol ran around to the driver's side getting in the car and starting the car up. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"What happened to my dad?" Elena questioned biting her lip. "Is he hurt bad? Is he going to be okay? Jeremy said that he was hurt pretty bad."

"I don't know," Kol answered. "One minute everything was okay then the next John was on the ground and all I could see was blood. The guys got him in the truck and then sent Jeremy after you. I think he may have cut his side on something."

"My dad's going to be okay," Elena whispered looking out the window. "My dad has got to be okay. He's all I got left. He's all I got left."

"Elena?" Kol's voice sounded like they were underwater. "Elena, can you hear me? Elena?!"

She felt someone grabbed her arm and she tried to fight the urge to drown. The person's face was blurry but their mouth was moving. "Elena, come on. Answer me, dammit. Elena?"

"Is my dad okay?" Elena whispered closing her eyes. "Is John okay?"

"He's alright just a nasty cut," The person explained rubbing her arm softly. "Elena, please look at me. Look at me. Please?"

Elena raised her head and opened her eyes. Brown locked with green. "Stefan?"

"Yeah," Stefan Salvatore confirmed grinning at her. "Lena, babe you okay?"

"What happened to me?"

"Well, you passed out on the way here," He explained handing her a bottle of water. "Your boyfriend told me what happened and I ran out to help you. Are you okay?"

"I-I don't have a boyfriend," Elena replied taking a drink of the water. Her hands were still shaking and she noticed that she didn't have any shoes on. "I'm uh barefoot."

"I can see that," Stefan said his voice calm and soothing. "John is getting stitched up. He fell on an old piece of tin. He sliced up his side pretty deep but he is gonna be okay. Dr. Snow is stitching him right now and he's going to have to get a tetanus shot. He'll be alright."

Elena sighed in relief and took another drink of water. "Jer scared me so bad this morning. I thought that my dad was horribly hurt."

"You know how Jer is when someone gets hurt," Stefan told her. "He panics but John is okay. I promise."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. "Do you work here now?"

"I'm volunteering here this summer," Stefan responded. "I'm in my second year of medical school and it looks good on my transcripts. I help your uncle sometimes."

"Oh," Elena breathed and saw Kol standing in the doorway of the room she was in. "Hey, I am sorry that I passed out on you."

"That's fine," Kol shrugged his shoulders walking in the room. "You were upset. I can understand with everything that happened today."

"Yeah," Elena nodded and saw Stefan looking at her curiously. "Oh, right. Stefan Salvatore, this is my friend Kol Mikaelson. Kol this is one of my oldest friends Stefan."

"Nice to meet a friend of Elena's," Kol mumbled shaking Stefan's hand. "Is John alright?"

"Yeah, he is fine. Getting stitched up right about now. Oh, and it's nice to meet you as well. Elena, do you want me to get you some shoes?"

"Nah," Elena chuckled shaking her head. "I'll just catch a ride from one of the guys. I'm sure that Justin won't mind."

"No, he won't" Stefan said and patted her on the knee. "I am going to go see if John is ready to go and I'll send Justin back."

"Thanks, Stef" Elena responded and watched as he left the room. She turned to Kol who had his eyes closed. "You know when Jer knocked on my door this morning, I thought that it was you hurt."

Kol smirked and opened his eyes. "No, I am fine. Why exactly would you think that?"

"I guess because you haven't been around the ranch long and then you hurt yourself last night," Elena confessed. "I am glad that you weren't hurt but I wish that my dad hadn't got hurt. I hate the sight of blood."

"I'm sorry," Kol muttered awkwardly. "You know about your dad getting hurt. Uh, your dad is a really nice guy."

"He is," Elena nodded in agreement. "He likes you it just takes a while for him to warm up to people and you were kinda an ass when you met him. My dad is old fashion. You never know though y'all could become best friends before we leave and go back to New York. Speaking of New York when do you want to start working on our job?"

"Friday?" Kol suggested. "You know I may have to help your dad out more since he could be out for a few days. We well get to the shots this weekend just to keep my mother happy. How about your column?"

"I got notes," Elena admitted taking another drink of the water. "I can probably have it done by Sunday night if I bury myself in work. Then I can spend my days doing what I want. Visit my friends. Spend time with them. I just needed a break."

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you need a break?"

"Oh," Elena furrowed her brows. "I guess I wanted to get home for a while. I love my job and everything but I really did miss my family."

"Alright, "Kol grinned. "We'll get started with everything Friday and then you can show me around this town. Sound like a good plan?"

"Sure," Elena answered and saw Justin walk into the room grinning. "Hey, Justin. My dad's alright. Did you hear?"

"Of course," Justin assured her. "Stefan told me that you needed a ride. John is getting released. You ready to go?"

"Yes," Elena sighed as Justin bent down and she climbed over on his back. When he rose up Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Justin."

"No problem, Lena" He remarked walking out of the hospital room and down the hall to the nurses station. He pointed toward the desk. "See right there. There's ya daddy."

"Dad," Elena choked out seeing her dad sitting in the wheelchair next to the desk. His shirt was unbutton and she saw the large bandage taped up on his side. "Dad, you better not get hurt again. Jeremy scared me half to death this morning. I thought that you were hurt bad. Where is the little twerp at anyway?"

"He's back at the ranch," John told her as the boys helped him up out of the chair. "I don't think he should be driving. He called Bobby and I told him to tell Jeremy to stay home. Hey doc. Can I go home now?"

"Yes," Elena saw her uncle Grayson standing by the desk. "Listen, watch what you are doing next time, John. No more damn accidents. Got it, little brother?"

"Yeah, yeah" John mutterd leaning onto Bobby. "I am going to be fine. I ain't doing anything until I get these stitches taken out. I am going to put Joe in charge. My ass is going to be parked on the couch."

"Then that's good," Grayson said. "Elena, you make sure this lazy bag of bones stays out of the barn. Alright? Justin you keep those hands where I can see them."

"Yes, sir" John mocked soluted and Elena rolled her eyes as Justin removed his hands from her legs almost causing her to fall. "Don't drop her boy."

"Sorry, Elena." Justin apologized sheeplishly.

"Uncle Gray, dad at least let Justin get me out to the vehicle before you threaten him," Elena retorted. "I'd rather not land on my backside and I don't think Justin wants to be choked."

"Sure," Grayson laughed handing John papers. "Here, bro. Your prescription. Make sure that you go get this filled and get some rest."

"I'll make him rest," Elena promised. "I promise. Now can we go?"

"Yes," Grayson nodded. "I'll send Miranda by later. John stay out of trouble. Got it?"

"Will do," John said. "Bye Gray."

Elena hung onto Justin as he walked out of the hospital and to the parking lot where the vehicles were parked. "I am going to ride with Kol. I don't think that there will be enough room in the truck. Can you carry a lady to her ride?"

"Yes ma'am" Justin said and walked over to SUV Kol had rented and opened the passenger's side door bending foan and letting Elena get into the car. "You okay?"

"Yes, and thank you for the ride, Justin. It was very nice. See you all back at the house."

Justin tipped his hat at her and shut her door after making sure she was in. She saw Kol answer something and then get in on the driver's side. "John said that he wanted you to stop by and get his medicine filled at the pharamacy."

"Great," Elena huffed as he started the car up and backed out of the parking space. "I have to get out with no shoes on. This is freaking wonderful."

"I can go in and get it," Kol offered. "I guess that you don't have any money on you?"

"No," Elena groaned pointing out the directions to the pharamacy. "I can get it on credit and the pay for it later. Mr. Johnson trusts us. But since no one knows you around here. They aren't going to let you pick up my dad's pills."

"Then I guess that I will have to carry you then," Kol joked and Elena scoffed. "What? I can pack you. If country boy can, I know that I can."

"Trying to impress me?" Elena smirked as he pulled up in front of the store. "Cause I do like nice guys."

"Nice guys finish last," Kol scowled unbuckling his seat belt. "Wait and I will help you get out of the car."

"Okay," Elena grinned and watched as he strolled around the car and opened her car door. "You sure you can get me?"

"Please?" Kol scoffed and turned around so she could jump on his back. "Go on, Elena. We don't have all day."

"Fine," Elena said and got on his back locking her arms around his neck. "Remind me from now on to always grab an extra pair of shoes. This is so embarrassing. Hey."

She spotted someone staring at them strangely but she just grinned and stuck her foot out. "Just keep going to the back. Hey, Mr. Johnson. I need this prescription filled for my dad. I am going to have to charge it today."

"Okay," Mr. Johnson said and took the paper from her handing it to one of the workers next to him. "Is your dad alright?"

"He had a little accident this morning but he is fine."

"That's good then," Mr. Johnson responded and the he frowned. "Why is this young man packing you?"

"No shoes," Elena admitted raising her foot up. "I was in a rush this morninng and I forgot to grab a pair of shoes. Oh, and this is Kol Mikaelson. He is a friend from New York."

"Howdy," Mr. Johnson greeted. "Nice to meet you. Um, Elena this is going to be twenty nine fifty. I can't charge anymore. New company policy. I am sorry."

"Crap," Elena gripped. "I don't have any money on me."

"I'll lend you the money," Kol offered. "It's fine you can pay me back when we get home."

"Fine," Elena relented and she felt his hand slide along her leg. She glanced behind her and saw him getting his wallet out of his back pocket. "Thank you."

"No problem," He stated handing the money to the older man behind the counter and put his wallet back in his pocket grazing her leg again. "See, I can be nice."

"Yeah," Elena murmured and took the bag from Mr. Johnson. "It was real good seeing you. Bye Mr. Johnson."

Elena let him pack her to the doors of the store while she laid her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything today."

"Elena Gilbert?" Elena heard someone call out and she lifted her head up as the person walked over to them. "Damon said that you were back in town."

"Bonnie Benett," Elena acknowleged glancing down at the curly haired dark skinned girl that had once been her best friend. "Yeah, I ran into Damon yesterday. He said that the two of you were together."

"We are," Bonnie chirped. "He and I are happy together. We have been together ever since New Years Eve. I take very very good care of him."

"That's nice," Elena said not falling for the bait that Bonnie was dishing out. "I'm happy for the two of you. You two deserve each other."

Bonnie curled her lip and Elena waited patiently for her to say something. "Well, you look perfectly fine. Who is this guy?"

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol introduced himself and Elena could practically see him smirking. "I'm Elena's friend from New York."

"How nice," Bonnie sneered. "It was kind of nice to see you, Elena. Bye."

Elena scowled as Bonnie walked into the pharamacy as they walked out. "I can't stand her. It's hard to believe that the two of us were best friends at one time. I guess time changes things and people change too."

"It does," Kol admitted opening the door for her and letting her down. "I know many of the people that I was friends with along time ago well we're not friends anymore."

Elena didn't say anything just let him shut her door and she settled in her seat keeping quiet until they got back to the ranch. She knew now that thanks to Bonnie everyone would think that she and Kol were an item. Why couldn't she have came alone?

"Dad, stop" Elena ordered as John tried to sneak out the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to outside to see if the boys were getting everything done," John said holding onto his side. "You know how I am. I can't stand not being out there to help."

"I know," Elena nodded and slipped her sneakers. "Come on. I'll take you out there but knowing Joe he has everything under control. You can trust him to run everything. How is your side?"

"Good," John grimaced as they walked down the front steps. "Thanks for picking up my medicine. I didn't want to go to town today."

"It was no problem at all," Elena told him. "I didn't have any money so Kol bought it and he carried me into the store. There should be some talk about it. Aunt Miranda will probably hear all about little Elena Gilbert being carried around town by a handsome man."

"He keep those hands to himself?"

"Yes, dad" Elena assured him rolling her eyes. "He did. He was a perfect gentleman."

"Good," John responded. "When are you going to stop by the Lockwoods?"

"Tomorrow," Elena answered. "I was going today until you had your accident. Do you think Carol will really be happy to see me?"

"Of course she will," John assured her. "She asks about you all the time when I see her."

"Oh," Elena gasped as they entered the barn. She saw the guys working away. "Hey y'all."

"Hey," They all greeted. Sam walked over to her smiling. "We're getting everything done, boss. Joe's making sure that we do and we got ole city boy out there with the horses. Bobby is tryna get him up on one but that ain't workin' out well."

"Seriously?" Elena asked and helped John sit down on the bales of hay in the corner. "Where are they at?"

"Outback," Sam said gesturing to the door. "Justin and Bobby are out there with him."

Elena walked toward the back of the barn and peeked around the door. She giggled as she saw Kol trying to pull the reins forward on the horse and the guys trying to explain everything at once. He looked agitated and possibly a bit afraid. "Are you having fun?"

"Not really," Kol grumbled looking at her but keeping ahold of the reins. "Not feeling very comfortable."

"Roman isn't that bad," Elena said walking over and patting Roman's head. He was her dad's horse, a large black stallion with a white diamond shaope on his head. "Hey, buddy. So, when are you going to get up on a horse? Or are you ready for this vacation to be over?"

"Never going to get me up on a horse," Kol muttered handing the reins back over to Justin. " How's your dad?"

"Complaining about anything and everything," Elena commented patting Roman's head before Justin lead him back into the barn with Bobby trailing behind him. "But that's my dad. He thinks if he doesn't do whatever needs to be done that it won't be done right. So, once again, I should say thank you for today. For everything. You're really not that bad of a guy, Mikaelson."

Kol wrinkled his nose at her and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Gilbert, this right here. It's just my way of getting through these two weeks. We're not going to be best friends. This isn't going to bring us closer together. Remember, I am not a nice guy."

With those words, he went back in the barn leaving Elena standing there looking at him with her jaw dropped in shock. She shook her head at his mood swings wondering what had changed for him in the last few hours. She sighed then went back into the barn making John get back to the house. She glanced at Kol who wouldn't look at her. She shook her head again and decided if he wanted to act like an ass, she didn't have to be around him.

* * *

**Need your help. So, if you want to please leave me a favorite song of yours. It's for an upcoming chapter. **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback.**

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Six**

"Okay," Elena said looking in the mirror at her red and black plaid shirt and blue jean capris. "Gus, do I look okay? Too country? Do you think Carol will think that I look okay?"

Gus just sat on the bed chewing on his ball not paying her any attention. She looked at her reflection and buttoned up the shirt over her black tank top. "I look fine. Just need some flip flops."

She grabbed the sandals and purse leaving Gus laying on the bed and left her bedroom. It was Wednesday morning and she was going to visit Mrs. Lockwood. John had kept on insisting that she go and she was going to go. Then come home and work on her assignment. She hadn't spoken to Kol since the day before when he had snapped at her. He had come in the house, ate supper and went straight to his room not saying anything to anyone. She stayed in her room this morning when the guys had been in the kitchen not wanting to be snapped at again.

Elena left her house and looked around for her dad's truck or Jeremy's Jeep. She groaned when she didn't see either vehicle, just the vehicle that Kol had rented for the two weeks. She opened the SUV's door and couldn't find the key anywhere. She let out a sigh as she shut the door and looked down in the barn's direction spotting someone coming out. She ran down there and saw that it was Kol. "Hey."

"What?" Kol asked glaring at her. "What do you need?"

"Where's my dad's truck?"

"Justin took it into town," Kol explained. "John said that he needed some stuff from town and Justin volunteered to drive him."

"How about Jeremy's Jeep?"

"He went to go pick up Anna," Kol answered. "Why?"

Elena scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Here my dad is telling me everyday since I have been here to go visit the Lockwoods. When I tell him the night before that I am going to visit the next day, he doesn't even make sure that I have a way to go there. Guess that I'm going to have to walk to town. Great."

"You're kind of a drama queen," Kol noted.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Elena retorted narrowing her eyes at him. "You're a jerk."

"You're spoiled," Kol shot back and then held up his hand, the keys on his palm. "Here you can drive the SUV. I am staying around here today anyway."

"Thank you," Elena smiled taking the keys from him. "When I get back we can make some notes on where to go to take pictures. That is if you want."

"Sure," Kol nodded. "Have fun."

"I will," Elena said and walked back to the SUV jumping in. She rolled the window down when she passed the barn and him. "Bye."

"Bye," He waved at her as she drove down the gravel road.

Elena drove the speed limit to the Lockwood's mansion which was on the other side of town. She wondered exactly what she was going to say to Carol. She hadn't seen her in a while and she never made the time to call her. She couldn't call her. She still felt way too guilty even though it had been almost six years since it had happened.

She pulled the SUV up the driveway looking at the familiar gray house where she had spent many days of her teenage years. She opened her car door and got out walking slowly to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. She heard someone call out hold on and then the door opened. "Elena Gilbert."

"Carol," Elena greeted the older blue eyed brunette standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a pair of tan slacks, a silk blue shirt and she had her pearls on. She looked just like Elena remembered only a few more wrinkles and a bit more gray in her hair. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetie" Carol responded giving her a tight hug then letting go. "Come in. It's so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too," Elena said walking in the house looking around. She saw that Carol had redone the floors in the front room and the couch was a different one than she remembered. "You redone the front room. The floors look great and I love the couch."

"Thank you," Carol repeated sitting down on said couch and patting the seat next to her. "Come here. Sit down and tell me about everything that has been going on with you. You don't call enough and six months is too long to go without hearing from you."

"I am sorry," Elena apologized sitting down. "I want to say that it's because I have been busy with work but it's hard to talk about my life knowing that it never should have turned out like this."

"Sweetie," Carol breathed patting her on the knee. "Your life may have not turned out like you and Tyler planned but you need to live your life. Tyler would've wanted you too."

"I know," Elena whispered shakily. "He, I miss him so much."

"Me too," Carol whispered and Elena followed her gaze to the fireplace where a picture of Tyler was. "It's not the same without him around. Ahem. Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you" Elena assured her as the front door opened and Richard Lockwood walked in, he stopped in his tracks, brown eyes so reminiscent locked on her and then he grinned widely. "Hi, Mr. Lockwood. It's uh really good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Richard replied and then looked at his wife his smile falling from his face. "I would stay and chat with the two of you but I got some work to do with for the council."

"Alright," Elena said and watched as he went up the stairs. She turned her attention back to Carol who was trying to hide her frown. "Carol, um do you want to hear about New York?"

"Well, of course" Carol nodded smiling a somewhat fake smile. She knew ever since Tyler that they hadn't been entirely happy and it looked like they still weren't happy. "Tell me all about your New York life."

Elena nodded and launched into every little detail about her life, telling Carol every little crazy antic and story that she had. She told her about her job, her friends and talked a whole lot about Gus. She still avoided looking at any picture of Tyler until Carol started to discuss him and they ended up looking through all her pictures of Tyler. Even pictures of Tyler's wedding day. She silently cried while listening to Carol go on and on about him. She promised her that she was going to call more often. She left the house after a few hours and instead of going home she ended up at the Grill knocking back shots of tequila like it was kool-aid.

The phone rang causing Kol to glance up as John got up from the couch holding onto his side. He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello. Oh, hey. Yeah, I am fine. Now, do what? She is. Son of a bitch. Okay, I will be right there. Crap."

Kol watched him as he hung the phone up and let out a groan rubbing his hand over his face. "John, what's wrong?"

"My daughter is over at the Grill drunk as a skunk."

"Elena's drunk?" Kol asked amazed. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow" John scoffed. "She's normally not a drinker and rarely gets drunk. The bartender said that she can barely sit upright on the barstool and that means that she can't drive home. Suppose I'll have to go out and get her home."

"You can't drive," Kol argued then backtracked as John glared at him. "You just took a pain pill and that bottle's warning label said that you're not supposed to operate heavy machinery."

"Jeremy is not here," John muttered throwing his hands up in the air. "Who is going to go get Elena?"

"I can," Kol volunteered. "I am sure that I can find my way to town and to the Grill."

"I guess," John relented handing him the truck keys. "Listen, boy. You get her on home and if she doesn't mention it in the morning, don't bring it up."

"Okay," Kol said taking the keys from John and getting up from the couch. "I'll be back soon."

He left the house and got in the truck driving to town. He grudingly admitted to himself that he liked this small town. He had only been there three days but it was turning out to be a good time. He was used to having someone do everything for him and it was a real eye opener to take care of himself. He honestly liked Elena's family and friends.

He was glad that his mother had made him go on this trip. When she had first told him about it, he threw a fit like the spoiled brat that he was and refused to go. He couldn't stand Elena at that moment and blamed her for ruining his life. He took his anger out on her for it and still held a grudge toward her. If it wasn't for her he could be in New York or a beach at the moment. Not on some damn ranch with horses and picking her drunk ass up at the local bar.

When he got into town, he looked around for the building called the Grill and spotted it next to the town square. He pulled the truck in a parking spot and got out walking into the bar. There were several people inside sitting at tables chatting away. Some people were playing pool. He glanced around the bar and saw Elena who was leaning against the bar trying to balance herself from falling backwards. He walked over and smiled sadly at her. She looked so broken in that moment to him for some reason and he couldn't understand why he thought that. He cleared his throat and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kol asked and she turned to him her eyes glazing over trying to focus on him. "Elena, are you ready to go?"

"Not really," Elena slurred. "Did you know that my new best friend is Jose? He's making me feel absolutely nothing at all tonight. It's nice to not feel anything for a while."

"Elena," Kol said holding onto her as she slid a bit toward him catching her before she could fall. "John sent me to come get you. Someone called and said that you needed a ride home."

"Great," Elena giggled and then sneered. "Which one of you asshole's called my dad?"

Kol shook his head as Elena continued to shout at people. A few of the people shook their heads, some of them laughed at her but most of them turned their heads in disgust. He glared at a few of them and handed her her purse which she was trying to grab. Then he scooped her up in his arms causing her to scream and struggle in his grip but he held onto her. He carried her to the door where someone held it open for him. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't be nice to me," Elena whispered and he glanced down at her seeing her eyes were closed. "I'm not a nice person, Kol. You shouldn't be nice to me."

"Elena, you are the nicest person that I know," Kol responded walking to John's truck. "So, I am going to be nice to you too. You took care of me when I needed it, so let me take care of you tonight."

"Fine," Elena huffed as he opened the door. "Thank you for doing this for me then. I don't normally drink. In fact I hate alcohol. I don't want to be around it but I needed to forget today. Did you know that she doesn't blame me for anything? She's stupid because she should blame me."

Kol furrowed his brows as he put her in the seat. She continued to mumble under her breath as he shut the door. He ran around the front of the truck and got in the driver's side. He glanced over at her and chuckled. She was trying to buckle her seatbelt but was having problems. He leaned over and took it from her. "Here, I got it."

"Thanks," Elena mumbled and leaned back in the seat closing her eyes. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Kol retorted buckling his seatbelt, starting the truck and backing out of the spot. "So, why did you decide to get drunk?"

"I just needed a drink," Elena muttered. "Haven't you ever needed a drink?"

"Yeah," Kol admitted turning the road that headed back to the ranch. "I didn't expect you to need one of those days."

"Everyone needs those days sometimes," Elena chuckled darkly. "Trust me, I am not the person that you think that I am. I am no angel. I am not perfect. The person you think you know is not me. The old Elena, I miss her so much."

"Where'd she go?"

"She left," Elena whimpered and Kol looked over at her to see that she was crying. "She left the day that he died. God, I miss them so damn much."

His eyes widened at her words, wondering who exactly she was talking about and why she had said them. He glanced at her again and saw that she was passed out her head on the window. He continued driving home, his mind still on Elena's words and who exactly she was talking about. If she didn't mention it in the morning, he wasn't going to either.

He pulled into the long driveway and drive toward the Gilbert house, the porch light was burning and he could see someone on the porch. He stopped the truck in front of the porch and dog out. It was John sitting on the step a glass in his hand. "I got Elena, sir. She passed out on the way here."

"Mmmhmm," John murmured taking a drink of the water in his hand. "Can you get her? If you don't want to, I think I can."

"I got her," Kol retorted walking over to the passenger side and opened the truck door.

Elena was still passed out snoring softly. He bent over and buckled her seatbelt and scooped her back up into his arms. He picked up her purse up and then shut the door walking back to to the front porch where John was still sitting, he walked up the steps and tried to open the door but he couldn't without almost dropping her. "John?"

"Sorry," John grunted getting and holding the door open for Kol. They both went in the house. "You can just put her in her room. I'll get her a glass of water. She'll probably wake up in the middle of the night. She rarely drinks. I guess that I shouldn't have pushed her to go to the Lockwood's. It's been six years but it still hurts her."

Kol opened his mouth to ask what John was talking about but the older man was already in the kitchen. He looked down at Elena and sighed. He went down the hall to her room and went in. He laid down on the bed and slipped her flip flops off. She let out a little whimper and buried her head in a pillow. He raised up and looked around the room.

There was a desk next to the window with her laptop on it. Pictures were hung along the wall, they were pictures of Elena and who he assumed to be her friends. He stopped seeing Stefan, the guy from the hospital in one of the pictures, there was a blonde girl, a blonde haired boy and a boy who had a football jersey on with an arm wrapped around Elena's waist. The rest of the pictures were of the Gilbert family that he had already met. He moved to go to the door and saw John standing there holding a glass. "I uh got her in the bed."

"I can see that," John nodded walking past him and placed the glass on Elena's nightstand. "Thanks for this. Uh, come one. I'll get you a drink."

"Alright," Kol said, following John down the hall and into the kitchen sitting down at the table. He took the glass John offered him. "Thanks. So, what was that all about?"

Kol waited for John to say something but he shut his eyes and leaned back against the sink. "I should have never made her go see the Lockwood's. She can't handle being around Carol still."

"Why?"

"That is something that you are going to have to ask Elena," John smiled sadly. "It ain't my place to tell you. It's Elena's. Just don't push her to tell you. She still feels guilty about everything."

Kol frowned wondering what Elena could feel guilty about that involves the Lockwood's and why it would lead her to drink. He thanked John for the drink and walked into the front room heading down the hall into his room. He stopped and his eyes landed on a picture of Elena. She was in a white sundress and brown cowboy boots. She was holding a bouquet of bright neon flower. She was beautiful in that picture, her smile was beautiful. He was going to find out exactly who she was. He was going to be a friend to her.

Someone, that she could depend on when they went back to New York. Seems like the shy quiet women he knew in New York needed a friend in her life. Hopefully, he could be that friend for her. He sighed and went to his room, shutting the door and flopping down on the bed falling asleep as soon as his head the pillow.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Seven**

Elena let out a whimper her hand flying to her head. Her eyes popped open and she saw that she was still in her clothes and somehow she had ended up in her bed. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it was four o clock. Seeing as how it was dark outside, she knew it was four in the morning. She got up from the bed stumbling over her purse and flip flops. She grabbed the bed to catch herself from falling. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the light wincing at the reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was smashed to the side of her head and her make up was running down her face making her look like a raccoon. She groaned and splashed water on her face and then brushing her teeth because her mouth felt like she had cotton in it. She spit the toothpaste out in the sink and wpied her mouth off. She pulled her hair back into a bun and yanked her alcohol smelling clothes off throwing them in the hamper and jumping into the shower.

Elena quickly finished her shower and dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She left her wet hair down and went back to her room seeing Gus laying on the floor asleep. She picked up her purse and threw it on the bed and kicked her flip flops in the closet. She decided to go to the kitchen and find something to snack on. She picked up the glass of water she hadn't seen on her nightstand and left the room walking slowly down the hall making sure she didn't run into anything. She got to the kitchen, turned on the light and put the glass in the sink.

"The dead has finally risen," Elena heard someone say and she jumped turning around to see Jeremy standing by the table. "You look like crap."

"I know," Elena grumbled sitting down at the table. "Remind me that tequila is not and never will be my friend."

"You already knew that," Jeremy said turning on the coffeemaker, then sitting next to her at the table. "What was that about last night? Why did you feel the need to go drink so much that you passed out?"

"I needed to forget," Elena confessed. "I just wanted to forget for a while."

"You did forget," Jeremy chuckled darkly. "I bet that you don't have a clue about how you got home."

"The last thing that I remember is ordering shots of tequila," Elena replied. "So, how did I get home?"

"Uncle John sent Kol to get you," Jeremy informed her. "He couldn't drive and Kol offered to go get you. You should say thank you."

"I will when he wakes up," Elena murmured. "Do you miss home when you're away at school?"

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded getting up and getting his cup of coffee. "I miss being here when I am at school. I can't wait to graduate and then come back here. How about you? Do you love New York?"

"Honestly?" Elena mused. "Yes and no. I love living in the city and it feels like home but I do miss home alot. I am at a point where I think I want to come home. It's been six years and I am dealing with everything better than before. At first, I wanted to be up there because it was easy to be away from everything that happened and I was happy to be alone."

"But?" Jeremy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"But I am lonely," Elena said. "I have no family up there and it's just lonely."

"Move home then," Jeremy suggested. "Yeah, just move home you can work on the ranch or you can work at the paper. Old man Jones is retiring at the end of the year. You could work there. It would be great for you to be home."

"You make it sound so simple," Elena chuckled. "I can't exactly just give up my life up there. I kinda love my job."

Jeremy shrugged and took a drink of his coffee. "Think about it. Think about how much you love being here and having your family around. Then think about how boring your life is in New York."

"It's not that boring," Elena protested as John walked into the kitchen. "Hey, dad. Good morning."

"G'morning," John said. "How are you feeling today? Still hung over?"

"Nope," Elena retorted. "I feel absolutely fine but I am not going to get drunk again. Well, for a while at least."

"Okay," John laughed. "I am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have pushed you to go see Carol. I should've let you do everything at your own pace."

"No," Elena shook her head. "It's not your fault, dad. I know what I was getting into yesterday. I just didn't handle it very well. It's been six years, I should be over it by now or coping with it. It's hard when I still miss him every minute of the day."

"You lost a family, Elena" John whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You can still feel loss. I grieve for your mother everyday and it's been ten years. I don't think you ever get over losing someone that you love more than your life. Losing your soulmate."

"Yeah," Elena said thickly and wiped tears away from her eyes. She cleared her throat and saw Kol standing in the doorway. "Um, hey. Good morning."

"Morning," Kol mumbled through a yawn. "What are we doing today, John?"

"Work as usual," John answered letting go of her. "Oh, Lena. Caroline called last night and asked for you. She said that you were supposed to go over to her house last night and hang out. I told her that you had a bad day and went to bed early. She said she was coming over today at noon and that she was going to kidnap you."

"I don't want to be kidnapped," Elena moaned laying her head down on the table. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was only five thirty. "I guess I can spend the morning working and then I can go out with Caroline. It's Thursday, right?"

"Yep, today is Thursday" Jeremy drawled. "Where have you been?"

Elena rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "Shut up, Jer. I just wanted to make sure that I was right about the day of the week. Tommorrow we need to go take some pictures. Get Kol's and my work done. Do you have any good suggestions about where to take good landscape photo's?"

"Hmm?" John hummed tapping his chin with his fingers. "There's some good views out down by the lake. Or you could try the falls, if you want to hike. If you do that though you will have to get an early start." He turned to look at Kol. "You can have the day off Friday."

Elena shook her head at her dad and got up from the table. "Once again thank you for last night. I am going to go bother Gus for a while and get some work done before Care gets here. Have a good day guys."

Elena ruffled Jeremy's hair then went down the hall and went into her room. Gus was still asleep on the bed, she shook her head and decided to just go ahead and work on assignment. She grabbed her note's and laptop turning it on and getting lost in the article.

"Elena Gilbert," She heard Caroline yell and then loud footsteps down the hall. "Lena, where are you?"

"In my room," Elena hollered powering down her laptop and placing it on her nightstand. Gus was bouncing on the bed waiting for Caroline. "Where are you at?"

"Right here," Caroline announced walking in the room. "Why didn't you visit Matt and I last night?"

"I got drunk," Elena explained as Caroline sat down and pulled Gus onto her lap. "I visited the Lockwoods and then I stopped by the Grill. I am sorry for forgetting our plans."

"It's fine," Caroline assured her and opened her purse. "I bought my nephew something."

"You don't have to buy Gus a toy everytime you see him," Elena laughed as Caroline handed Gus a purple ball. "He already has too many toys as it is. I haven't got much room in my apartment as it is."

"I am going to spoil him, so shut it" Caroline said chuckling. "So, who is that really really hot guy out there with Justin and Sam?"

"That would be Kol Mikaelson," Elena retorted. "He's the photographer at Vanity and he is the bosses son."

"Why is he here with you?" Caroline wondered throwing the ball for Gus. "Are you two secretly together? Is it a hot office romance? Do you hide underneath his desk?"

"Caroline," Elena squeaked her face turning red and lightly kicking the blonde in her side. "No, oh my gosh. No, no, no. We are not having an office romance. He's here as a punishment from his parents. They want him to worry about more than booze and fast women. I wanted a vacation and the only way that I could get one was to take him with me. He is an ass."

"A hot ass," Caroline smirked and Elena tilted her head at her. "What? Hey, he is. I can look as long as I don't touch. You should totally tap that."

"Nope," Elena snorted shaking her head. "No way."

"You worry me sometimes," Caroline murmured. "You have needs that a man like that would be happy to fulfill. Hit that. You two can be friends with-,"

"Benefits?" Elena finished with a sigh. "Nah, I am not going to do that. I don't want to be involved with anyone."

Caroline frowned. "You can't live your life like John. Just because your dad didn't want to fall back in love and be happy doesn't mean that you have to as well. You're young and I bet that you would want a family one day. A husband. Maybe, a chubby little brown eyed baby."

"I had that dream once," Elena said sadly. "It didn't last." She cleared her throat. "So, what are the two of us doing today?"

"First, we are going to go pick up your friends car," Caroline stated standing up from the bed. "Bring it back here and then go to my house. You need the tour. Bring Gus. Matt wants to see him. He said the other day that we should use him for the mascot. The cheerleaders loved him. Do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Breathe Caroline," Elena ordered laughing at her friend. She grabbed her shoes and purse. "I don't think Gus would like all of the attention. Let's go. Get your nephew and we'll go. I can't wait to see your house."

Elena and Caroline left the house with Gus in Caroline arm's. Elena got in on the passenger's side and Caroline got in the driver's side. Gus still in her arms. Elena watched as the blonde turned the car on and sped out of the driveway. She turned the radio and grinned. "I love this song. How about you?"

"Yes," Elena grinned waved at her dad, Justin and Kol who were standing by the door of the barn. Caroline stopped the car when John motioned them too. "Bye dad. I'll see you later."

"Bye," John hollered. "You two have fun today."

"We'll try," Caroline giggled. "You all have fun too."

"Here's the keys," Kol said holding the keys out for Elena and she took them. "You gave them back to me last night."

Elena nodded. "Thannks. I will bring the vehicle back and then-,"

"You can keep it out with you and your friend," Kol smiled. "I mean if you and Jose aren't going to be friends tonight."

Nope," Elena told him putting the keys in her jean pocket as Caroline snickered. "I am not going to be friends with Jose tonight. You have fun with my dad and the guys. Don't let him do too much."

"Promise," Kol replied. "Bye."

"Bye, Kol" Caroline waved. "It was nice to meeting you. See you later, John. Bye Justin."

"Bye dad," Elena remarked. "Bye Kol. Bye Justing."

"Bye," Justin blushed tipping his hat. "Have fun you two."

Caroline sped away before Elena could say anything else. Elena listened to the radio until Caroline squealed causing her to jump. "Oh my gosh. Justin totally wants you. Instead of hitting Kol, tap that. He is hot country boy. I bet he wouldn't mind rolling around in the hay with you. You should totally save a horse and ride a cowboy."

Elena choked at Care's words and the blonde giggled. "Sheesh, you are a buzzkill. Elena, you shouldn't be so shy about things. You have sex."

"That stuff is private," Elena hissed. "Caroline, you may talk about that but I don't and I am not going to. Can I be celibate?"

"You worry me sometimes," Caroline sighed dramatically pulling up to the SUV, Elena had pointed out to her. "You're like an old maid. You don't even act like you're twenty four."

"I'm not," Elena smirked as she opened her car door. "Did you forget my birthday is not until next week?"

"Right," Caroline replied holding onto Gus. "Gus is going to ride with me. You can follow me home. Is that alright?"

"Awesome," Elena nodded and shut the car door.

She walked over to the SUV unlocking the door and getting in. She followed Caroline to her house, which turned out to be a log cabin house. She parked behind her best friend and got out of the car. She saw Gus pass by her carrying the ball that Caroline bought for him and ran up the porch steps. She looked around seeing a small flower bed filled with Caroline's favorite flowers, lilies. There were wind chimes hanging around the porch and a swing in the corner. It was beautiful and she told Caroline that.

"Thank you," Caroline beamed opening the screen door and stepping into the house Gus rushed passed her disappearing inside. "He's weird. Matt, we're here. You better be decent."

"I am," Elena heard Matt yell as she went into the house.

She looked around the little house instantly spotting Caroline's decorating all over the house. She had a tan couch with dark brown pillows and a matching chair. A flat screen television in the corner. Pictures were hung on the wall of Caroline, Matt and their families. She caught one of herself, Tyler, Caroline and Matt from their senior prom. She looked over and spotted Matt in the kitchen standing in front of the stove stirring something in a pot. "Hey, Matt. I didn't know that you cooked."

"Someone has to cook or we would starve," Matt teased as Caroline rolled her eyes. "Ms. Gilbert, you look fine today for being three sheets to the wind last night. Hello, Gus."

"I didn't even have a hangover," Elena chuckled as Matt bent down and grabbed Gus' ball out of his mouth and throwing it. "I am a ok. What are you feeding one of your best friends?"

"Spaghetti," Matt replied as Gus brought him the ball back. "Some garlic bread. Nothing too fancy. I'll get back to cooking and let you two chat. Care, show her your vast collection of magazines."

"Right," Caroline nodded and dragged Elena down the hallway to a bedroom. "Come on, Elena. Let me show you the rest of the house and my collection. I can tell you everything and you can tell me everything too."

"Alright," Elena laughed flopping down in the chair of the corner of their bedroom. "I'll tell you all my crazy antics in New York."

"Yes, and you have to tell me about the Mikaelson's" Caroline pleaded. "Is Rebekah really bitchy? Ooh, how about Klaus?"

"One person at a time," Elena snickered as Caroline started to pull a large box out of the closet and putting it on the bed. "What is that?"

"Vanity magazines," Caroline informed her. "I have every issue since you started writing there."

"Wow," Elena breathed amazed.

"Can you sign them?" Caroline questioned opening the box and pulling them out. "Please?"

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious," Caroline said handing her a magazine. "Sign them and tell me all about the life of the Mikaelson's."

"Fine," Elena relented taking the magazine and pen from Caroline. "I will sign these and then tell you all about the Mikaelson's."

Kol was sitting on the couch after working with Justin all day when the front door opened and he saw Elena's dog waltz into the house and jump on the chair in the corner. He looked back at the door and saw a large cardboard box and then Elena came in. "What's that?"

"Stuff that Mrs. Lockwood gave me," Elena explained. "I left it in the SUV last night when I was three sheets to the wind."

"Oh," Kol said as Elena put the box down and handed him the keys. "Thanks. Um, did you have fun with your friend, Caroline?"

"Yeah," Elena yawned sitting down next to him. "It was good getting to talk with Caroline and just catching up. She's planning me a party next week. She forgot that it was my birthday. What did you do today?"

"Well, Justin and Sam showed me how to shoe a horse" Kol replied. "Then they showed me how to tack one. It's alot of hard work."

"Did you have fun?"

"Actually, yes" Kol admitted. "I did. You know I honestly hated this when I found out about it but now I am having fun."

"That's good," Elena said. "You know when I asked your mother for a vacation I didn't want anyone to come with me. I didn't ask Mrs. Mikaelson if you would go. It's-,"

"Nope," Kol protested. "I know you didn't beg for me to come down here with you. My mother, she was right. I needed to get away from New York. Not just for the manwhoring but away from my family."

"They're really not that bad."

"You're not serious, are you?" Kol asked amazed. "Have you actually met my mother? My family?"

"Well yeah," Elena replied. "Mrs. Mikaelson and Elijah aren't that bad. I really don't like your sister though."

"I really don't like my sister either," Kol whispered. "Or my mother, or Klaus, or Elijah, and especially not my sibling's father."

"Your sibling's father?" Elena wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Do what?"

"Right," Kol chuckled darkly. "No one is supposed to know this. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Elena breathed. "Trust me, I can."

"My mother and father have three children together, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah" Kol stated. "My mother has me. See, she had an affair with some hotshot photographer back in the eighties. I was the consequence of that affair."

"So, you're not a Mikaelson?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "I uh don't really know who I am. I just know that I am not a Mikaelson."

"Wow," Elena murmured. "You know, you don't have to let that define who you are. I can understand a bit. Is that why you act out?"

"I suppose," Kol nodded. "I guess sometimes I wish that I was ten million miles away from everything."

"Ten feet or ten miles," Elena said. "It doesn't really matter where you're at. Your problems, family are always going to be there. Trust me. I've been running from mine since six years ago."

"What could be so bad that you are running?" Kol asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Elena sighed getting up from the couch. "I am going to go to bed. We can get up early and I will show you the best places to take photos. Come on, Gus. Night."

"Night," He told her as he watched her disappear down the hallway and out of his view.

Kol leaned back and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to tell Elena about his family secret. It felt easy to talk to her though. He got up from the couch and yawned. He decided that he would ask her everything in the morning. He wanted to get to know her better because when they went back home, he knew that they were both going to need a friend.

They were both lost.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**As usual thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Eight**

Elena was busy pulling her boots on when Kol walked into the front room carrying a large messanger bag and a pair of sunglasses on his face. "You have everything that you need this morning?"

"I think so," Kol answered sitting down next to her pulling on his own shoes. "I got my camera, cellphone and I guess that's all that I need today. You?"

"I got my camera too," Elena said. "I could take some shots though I am not a professional like you. Cellphone in case someone calls and needs me. Also, some water because it's warm out there today. Gotta keep hydrated."

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "I forgot about water. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Elena replied standing up and grabbing her bag. "We can walk or we can ride."

"A horse?" Kol asked looking weary. "No, thank you. My feet are staying on the ground. I vote for walking."

Elena giggled and opened the front door. "No, I didn't mean riding a horse. We do have four wheelers. It may be easier cause we can go through the woods. It will be faster to get there. I don't ride much anymore anyway."

"I guess a four wheeler sounds better than a horse," Kol retorted as Elena walked down to the garage. "Your dad said that you have your own horse. Something about a tramp or a thief?"

"Oh," Elena chuckled getting the keys to the four wheeler. "Yeah, my dad gave me a horse as a gift. I named her Gypsy. She's the one out in the stable who looks almost like a huge dalmation. She's an Appaloosa. Justin and Jeremy take care of her for me. I need to at least take her out for a ride while I am down here. I miss her."

"Gus and Gypsy?" Kol chuckled. "Where exactly do you come up with names for your animals?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders walking over to the blue four wheelers. "Well, I got Gypsy first. I don't honestly know where her name came from. When I saw her it just popped in my head. When you see her you'll get the picture. Gus, well that one is embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Well," Elena drawled her face turning red. "My favorite show when I was little was Sesame Street and that is where Gus got his name. Do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah," Kol responded. "You know where you are going. I don't."

"Of course I do," Elena agreed and got on the four wheeler starting it up. "Hop on."

When he hesitated, she rolled her eyes and raised her voice so that he would hear her over the motor. "Oh, go on. Hop on. It's perfectly safe. I have never wrecked a four wheeler."

"Fine," Kol huffed and climbed on the seat sitting behind her.

"Hold on," Elena instructed and gunned the four wheeler forward. She grinned a little when she felt him place his hands on her hips and let out a yell. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm good," She heard him yell over the engine. "It's good."

Elena nodded and continued to drive the four wheeler through the fields of her ranch and through the woods toward the Falls. It was already light outside and she was doing good driving. She hadn't been out there since high school days. She passed by the old camping grounds where she and all of her friends camped out when they were younger. She killed the engine on the four wheeler. She turned around and glanced at Kol who still had his hands around her waist, his grip tight. "You enjoy the ride?"

"Not really," Kol muttered. "Not my favorite way to travel. I didn't enjoy it too much."

"Yeah," Elena chuckled waiting for him to remove his hands but he didn't. "Um, you can let go of me now."

"Right," Kol mumbled and she felt his hands disappear from her body and he jumped off of the four wheeler. "Where are we going now?"

"Up the hill," Elena pointed up the hill and got the keys out of the ignition. "It's a ways up there. I thought that you could get some shots of the waterfall. I think Mrs. Mikaelson will like it. It's really beautiful. Oh, and there is another spot to shoot at. It's hidden from people who aren't from around here. It's beautiful."

"Okay," Kol said. "Lead the way, Ms. Gilbert."

Elena led him up the hill and she watched as he took several pictures as they walked. She pointed out several different places along the way telling him about some of the crazy things her and her friends had gotten up too. She had made a decision last night when she had laid down in bed to tell him everything about her. She knew when he told her about M not being his father, she felt that she could trust him. She was also glad that he had opened up to her.

"So, you told me that you named Gus after your favorite character on Sesame Street?" Kol spoke up breaking Elena out of her thoughts. "I don't really remember there being any character on that show named Gus."

"Right," Elena said. "There is actually. You know Gus is actually his nickname. His actual name is Snuffleupagus. Yeah, I know that's lame."

"Snuffleupagus?" Kol guffawed. "Big Bird's imaginery friend? Seriously?"

"What?" Elena asked walking toward the huge rocks that led to the waterfalls. "I liked him. I shortened it after Jeremy started to make fun of him. Can you believe that? The person who bought Gus for me, makes fun of him."

Kol laughed still following behind her. "Sounds like something that Klaus would do to me. I guess that Jeremy is like a little brother to you."

"He is," Elena admitted. "He's only a year younger than me and he was always over at my house when we were little because Gray helped my dad out a lot when he wasn't working at the hospital. All of my friends were really close when we were younger too. Me, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Katherine, Jeremy, and Tyler." She stopped in her tracks. "It's beautiful. Right?"

"Yeah," Kol hummed and Elena heard the click of his camera.

Elena looked around as he contiued to take picture after picture. She smiled as she remembered many days and nights spent up here talking with Tyler. He would sit down and gather her up in his arms wrapping them around her. She discreetly wiped a tear away that had fallen. She turned back to Kol seeing that he had the camera turned toward her. "Hey, I am not a landscape. Don't take my picture. Please? I take horrible pictures. Simply awful."

"No," Kol said and clicked the button again pointing the camera at her. "You're beautiful, Elena."

"Thanks," Elena mumbled her face getting hot. She knew that her face was bright red. "Do you think you got enough pictures here?"

"Yeah," Kol answered putting the camera back in his bag. "I got about a hundred on here. Where to now? You mentioned some secret location."

"I did," Elena confirmed pulling her bag off of her shoulder and got two bottles of water out. She handed one to Kol who took it and mumbled his thanks. "You're welcome and it's over that way. The uh place I was telling you about. My mom and dad were actually the ones who found it. They took me down there for picnics when I was younger. Then I brought my friends up there and we hung out. We'd have bonfires and camp out under the stars on the weekends. Um just follow me, I'll show you."

"Yes, ma'am" Kol joked and Elena slapped him on the side which he rubbed. "Ouch. Abusive."

"Ha," Elena snorted. "I didn't hit you that hard. You're fine, big baby. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Kol teased her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, take a joke. Go on and yeah you can ask me a question. I don't know if I will answer it."

Elena nodded and continued walking through the woods, looking down to make sure that she didn't fall over anything. "Why did you tell me about your family?"

"Pass," Kol retorted and Elena stopped to look at him. "I can pass on that question. Right?"

"If you want to but I was just wondering what changed," Elena explained and started walking again. "Was it because you felt that you could trust me? Or something else?"

"I guess because when we go back home," Kol admitted. "That maybe we could be friends. I think that the both of us could use a friend. Friends tell each other stuff."

Elena grinned and then bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess friends do tell each other stuff. When we get back to New York we can be friends. It doesn't hurt to have a good friend." She stopped again and this time he bumped into her. "Oomph."

"Sorry," Kol apologized to her and grabbed her before she fell. "Why are we stopping?"

"We're here," Elena stated and pointed to an opening between two trees. "Come on. It's a little meadow."

Kol walked past her through the trees and Elena inhaled deeply then followed him. She bit her lip looking aroundher at the little meadow. There were trees surrounding it like a circle and little yellow wildflowers all over the place. Elena glanced at the huge tree over on the left side slowly walking toward it. When she got to the tree she ran her fingers over the carving on the tree. It was a heart with **E.G.+T.L.** inside of it. At the bottom is said forever. She gulped and looked over at Kol who was busy taking pictures but stopped when he saw she was looking at him. "What?"

"The picture."

"What picture?" Elena asked cocking her eyebrow at him. "I uh-,"

"On the mantle above the fireplace," Kol retorted. "Of you in white. This is the background. Whoever took that picture of you is an amazing photographer."

Elena smiled sadly. "He was a great photographer. That picture of me was taken by Tyler."

"Tyler?"

"Tyler Lockwood?" Elena nodded and saw Kol's eyes widen when she said Lockwood. "Yeah, his mom is Carol. Me in white. Happy. Smiling. Holding flowers. That was my wedding day. Tyler, he was my husband."

"Husband? You're married?" Kol questioned eyes still wide. "Where's he at?"

"He uh," Elena stammered feeling her eyes starting to water. "I'm widowed. He uh he uh got killed in a car accident."

"He uh he uh got killed in a car accident," Kol heard Elena say and his eyes flashed to her face. She looked devastated and looked like she was going to cry. "What happened? I mean if you want to tell me."

"Yeah, I'll tell you" Elena sniffled and sat down next to the tree where she had been standing. He sat down across from her. "I'll start from the beginning."

Kol waited for her to speak and then he heard her shaking breathing. "When I was thirteen my mom got diagnosed with cancer. The doctor gave her a year to live. She only lasted four months. She found out in April and was gone by August. She got to see me celebrate my fourteenth birthday. Well, after that I started to retreat into a shell, a dark place. I was depressed and moody for weeks. My dad had to make me eat. I was laying in bed one day before school was supposed to start up again and Caroline came bouncing into the room. We talked and I cried to her about everything. She told me that Isobel, my mother wouldn't have wanted me to spend my days grieving for her. She would've wanted me to live my life and to be happy. I agreed with Caroline. So she agreed me to our cheerleading practice. I was trailing behind her not paying any attention to anything until someone hollered and I glanced up from the ground locking eyes with this tall brown eyed boy. He was wearing a bandana on his head and he had a football jersey on. He was new. I hadn't seen him around before. He smiled at me and I was completely floored. I had to know everything about him and went straight to the school's biggest gossip which at the time was Bonnie Bennett."

"Isn't that the girl who doesn't like you?" Kol inquired. "The girl that we met at the pharamacy. She didn't like you."

"Yeah," Elena laughed wiping her eyes. "We just all grew apart when we grew up, I guess. Uh, anyway. I asked her about him and she told me everything about him. He was Tyler Lockwood, the new boy in town. His parents were Richard and Carol Lockwood. He was our new mayor and Mrs. Lockwood was going to help run the town council."

"Is he still the mayor?"

"Yes," Elena answered. "He is but I think that he is going to retire soon or at least that's what Carol said the other day." She took another deep breath and a drink of water. "Back to Tyler. Caroline and I sort of argued over him but he walked right over to me and puffed his chest out. He introduced himself and said something cheesy about the most beautiful girl in the world. My fourteen year old heart went crazy. It was amazing we went out every afternoon after football and cheerleading practice. We had our first date. A lame movie but it was great. I remember the butterflies. I suppose all first loves where like that. We had fights, arguments but we always made up. I was already sure that I would end up happily married to Tyler. He proposed here actually on my seventeenth birthday. I said yes and when May came around we got married. My dad agreed to sign for me because I was still underaged." She took another deep breath and he patted her on the knee. "A week later we had graduated high school and were going to a party. A car hit us and our car flipped three times. Tyler, he uh died at the scene. I had a broken arm. I was okay and he was gone. Another person taken away from me so fast. I got depressed again and it caused me to have a miscarriage."

"You were pregnant?" Kol asked with a little gasp.

"Yeah," Elena whispered. "I was twelve weeks along and I didn't even know it. I just started bleeding. My dad found me and rushed me to the hospital. I was stunned when the doctor told me that I was having one. It was like everything that I wanted was slowly being taken from me. I thought that I was being punished for something but I couldn't figure out what."

"Is that why you are in New York?"

"Yeah," Elena replied. "A few weeks after the accident and the miscarriage I got an acceptance letter from NYU. I was stunned. The only college I had applied to was community. See I had planned on going there while Tyler worked with my dad. Apparently, my old guidance counselor had pulled some strings and I got in. I sat on it for a week and finally decided that I want to go. I didn't realize it at the time but I was running away from my problems. I rarely went home. My family came to me. I got through school and now I work for your family."

"Wow," Kol breathed amazed. He couldn't believe everything that Elena had told him. That she had been through so much at such a young age. "Do you regret it? Leaving home?"

"No," Elena answered getting up and dusting the seat of her pants off. "Well sometime I miss my family when I am in New York but it helped me with everything. Though I am still not over Tyler. I don't think anyone ever gets over their first love. I do know one thing, I am never ever getting married again. Ever."

"Me too," Kol admitted getting to his feet also. "I don't think I've ever even thought about it but I can't see myself getting married. The house, the white picket fence, the 2.5 kids, and the dog. Yeah, I really don't see all of that in my future."

"You never know," Elena smirked. "You could find the right girl and want everything that you just mentioned with her. Never say never."

Kol laughed and shook his head. "Never." He grunted when she slapped him on the arm again. "I'm joking, Elena. Geesh, woman, you're violent. Besides, knowing me my future probably walked right by me and I didn't even notice."

"Busy with a bottled blonde or a shot of vodka?" Elena teased and he rolled his eyes. "Wait, there was a red head the night I picked you up at the bar or maybe the blonde who dropped you off at my apartment. She was interesting."

"I guess," Kol said stretching his arms out in front of him. "I don't really remember her or how I ended up at your apartment that night. I think we got everything done today. Now, what am I going to do?"

"You can always sneak off to whereever your douchebag bestfriend is," Elena suggested as he followed her out of the little meadow. "I won't tell your mother when she calls. You don't have to stay here-,"

"Nah," Kol retorted looking around at the beauty surrounding him. "I think I will stick around here. I have got to see you on a horse and I want to finish out working. Your dad is scary but he is kinda cool. Just don't tell him I told you."

"I won't," Elena promised. "Besides, you could meet the one in this little small town."

Kol grinned then scoffed. "Yeah, you know I may just do that. My very own girl right here in Mystic Falls."

"Weirder things have happened," Elena commented shrugging her shoulders. "You'll just have to come to the fourth celebration tomorrow. You could meet someone there."

"Maybe," Kol murmured. "You never know."

"Sure," Elena giggled. "If not there will still be fun, food, and fireworks."

"Sounds fun," Kol wrinkled his nose. "Sign me up for that."

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Nine**

"Where are you going this morning?" John asked as Elena came into the kitchen. "Sure you don't want to hang out with me and the boys instead of going into town."

"Not going into town," Elena replied grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and leaning against the counter. "I'm going to stay around here and take Gyspy out for a while. Jeremy says that he takes her out but I'd say that she misses me. Plus, it would be nice to get out around the ranch for a while. See if anything has changed."

"Then that sounds like a good plan," John said and then glanced around the room furrowing his brows. "Where's Gus?"

"Caroline dognapped him yesterday," Elena explained walking over to the back door. "She left a note saying those precise words. She'll bring him back. Right?"

"Yeah," John laughed shaking his head. "Isn't she coming over here before tonight? Get you all guissed up?"

"Yeah," Elena grumbled opening the back door. "Doesn't she realize that I can dress myself? I do work at a fashion magazine."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, you two should trade professions."

"Ha, ha" Elena said sarcastically and stepped out on the porch letting the screen door slam behind her. "See you outside, dad."

"Okay," She heard John yell as she walked down the steps.

Elena walked slowly toward the barn, she passsed by a few of the workers who waved at her and saw Justin who came walking toward her. She grinned at him noticing that he turned a bit red. She couldn't tell if it was from the heat or he was embarrassed. She really like the brown eyed brunette guy but he reminded her so much of a little puppy even though he was a major flirt. He also reminded her a little bit like a little brother. Like Jeremy. "Hey, Justin. Good morning."

"Mornin' Elena," He grinned stopping in front of her. "Um, I got Gypsy saddled and ready for you."

"Well, thank you" Elena smiled and they started to walk to the barn. She stopped in front of the barn doors and watched him as he fidgeted playing with his hat that he had removed from his head. "Is there something else that you needed?"

"Do you want some company?" Justin asked flipping the hat around in his hands. "A riding partner?"

"Not today, Justin" Elena said and she held back a frown seeing the smile fall from his face. "I'm it's just I need a day alone. Maybe, we can go riding sometime next week."

"Yeah," Justin muttered placing his hat back on his head. "Have fun out there today."

"I'll try," Elena assured him. "I'm going to go on because I know Care will be here soon. I'll see you later tonight."

Elena went into the barn before he could respond and walked through the barn to the backdoors spotting Gypsy walking around the fenced in area. She grinned spotting her black and white horse that looked like a large dalmation dog. She had been groomed recently, her mane and tail were still straight. She was already saddled up and ready to go. She opened the door and stepped in patting Gypsy on the nose.

"Hey Gyps, I've missed you so much girl" Elena giggled as her horse snorted and nudged her hand. "I'm glad that you remembered me. I bet that you want a treat." She slipped her hand in her pocket getting the ziploc bag out and grabbing a sugar cube. "Hey, you like that huh, girl?"

She gave another treat to the horse then walked around her body putting her right foot up in the stirrup and swinging her left leg over Gypsy. She grabbed the reins and lightly kicked her side after she had settled into the saddle. Gypsy started trotting out of the fence and into the large field where she kicked her again and the horse shot forward into a run. She waved at her dad who was standing by the fence with the guys. She spotted Kol and waved at him when he had waved at her.

She let Gypsy run until they got out past all the fields then tugged on the reins slowing her down. She got out to the back fourty and headed to the little pond that was on the property. She stopped Gypsy and climbed down from her. She handed her two more sugar cubes and the horse followed her around as she slowly walked toward the pond. She sat down on the bank, and kicked off her cowboy boots dipping her toes in the cold water. She gritted her teeth feeling the cold water. She sat in the sun for a few hours just thinking about everything until she heard giggling and a loud moan. Elena's head snapped and she heard the moans again. She got up putting her boots back on and walking toward the end of the pond where the noise had come from.

"Oh, my god."

"Oh, my god" She heard the pair shriek back. "Elena?"

"Yeah," Elena responded eyes closed but she could hear rustling and assumed the couple were pulling on their clothes. "Is it safe to open my eyes now?"

"It is," She heard the response and then opened her eyes. "Hey, Elena."

"Katherine Pierce," Elena nodded looking at the curly haired brunette who was straightening her dress. Stefan had his back to her and his arm was resting against the tree. "It's good to see you fully clothed."

"Sorry about that," Katherine smirked. "Stefan and I needed a break from the Bonnie/Damon show. We just didn't know anyone would be out here. Why are you out here?"

"I took Gypsy out for a ride," Elena answered pointing to Gypsy who was nudging Stefan on the back. He turned and patted her horse on the nose. "Hey, Stefan. Having fun?"

"I was," Stefan admitted. "How much did you see?"

"Not a whole lot," Elena replied biting her lip. "Except Stefan's very pale flat behind."

Katherine giggled and Stefan turned bright red. "Sorry, Elena."

"It's fine," Elena retorted. "Hey, Kat. How have you been? Tell me about your crazy life."

"Fine, only if you tell me about your life" Katherine said sitting down and patting the spot next to her. "Tell me about your glamarous life in New York."

"It's not really glamarous," Elena argued with her. "But, I will tell you a little bit."

"Not a little bit every bit," Katherine pleaded as Stefan led Gypsy around the pond.

"Okay," Elena relented and launched into every detail about her life in New York.

"Sounds kind of boring," Katherine stated after Elena had stopped talking. "What? It is. Do you ever go out?"

"Sometimes," Elena responded pulling up grass and throwing it out in front of her. "I don't know. I guess I just work and spend time with Gus. I'm going to start getting out more when I get back. Geez, seems like I am hearing that from everybody after I tell them about my life."

"Tough love, sweets" Katherine said then smiled widely. "So, Stefan told me about what happened to John which really sucks but he also told me about a certain guy named Kol. That your boyfriend?"

"No," Elena snorted. "He works at the magazine where I work. He's the photographer and the only way that I could go on vacation was to take him. It's actually okay."

Katherine smirked once again. "You're hitting that?"

"What?" Elena choked and then cleared her throat. "No, I am not. Did you and Caroline fill each other in? What do you two have a daily newsletter?"

"Well, no" Katherine laughed. "But we do text each other and fill in the other about our days. We still are gossip whores."

Elena rolled her eyes and let out a loud guffaw. "Gossip whores? I can't believe that y'all still call each other that. Blah." She got up from the ground and shook the grass from her pant legs. "Are you going to Care's event tonight?"

"Yep," Katherine commented wrapping her arms around Elena. "You're going too? You so have to. The whole old gang will be there. Bring your photographer. Come on Stefan. We got to get him and you got to check in at work. Bye, Elena."

"Bye, Kat" Elena waved at her and then gave Stefan a hug after he walked over to her. "See y'all tonight. Let's hope not as much as before."

"Ha," Stefan boomed. "It's unbelievable that it hasn't happened before now. I'll see you tonight. I think Kat and I need to find somewhere else to have sex."

"Yes, you do" Elena said. "I really don't want to see you all again. Just think it could have been so much more worse. It could have been my dad."

"True," Katherine replied grabbing Stefan's hands. "Let's go. I'll see you later tonight. Bye."

"Bye," Elena called out to them as they left the pond. She climbed back up on Gypsy and rode back to the ranch and into the barn. She spotted her dad and Kol sitting on some bales of hay. "Dad. Kol."

"You have a good day?" John questioned as one of the guys got Gypsy for her. "Good ride?"

"Yep," Elena nodded and sat down beside the two of them. "The pond looks beautiful and I saw Stefan's ass."

"Do what?" John furrowed his brows as Kol stared at her. "Why and how did you see his ass?"

"Apparently, he and Kat sneak out there to have sex" Elena informed him seeing John shudder in digust. "I told them they need to find somewhere else to do that. It was mortifying. I really didn't want to see any part of Stefan, he's like a brother."

Kol was snickering under his breath at her and only stopped when she glared at him. "Sorry. Your friend is here. She brought Gus back. I really can't wait until you see him."

Elena narrowed her eyes and glanced at her dad who was shaking his head. "What did Care do to him?"

"Nothing bad," John assured her.

Elena jumped up and ran from the barn past Caroline's car and into the house. She saw Caroline sitting on the couch holding Gus. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. "He looks like uncle Sam. Red, white, and blue? Really? Where'd you get that?"

"I designed it," Caroline chirped letting go of Gus. "Now. I brought you some clothes also. For tonight. Go get a shower and change. I am going to go back home and I am taking my nephew."

"Okay," Elena chuckled and grabbed the bags. She saw Caroline pick Gus back up and go toward the door opening it. "I'll see you later."

"Good deal," Caroline responded and walked out the door.

Elena shook her head and headed to her room throwing the bags on the bed she went back in the front room and plopped down on the couch. Her cellphone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket seeing that it was Esther she answered it. "Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Elena, how are you doing with my son?" Her boss asked. "Is he acting okay?"

"Yeah," Elena confirmed kicking her boots off. "He is okay here. He has been helping my dad with the ranch. I think that he likes it. Um, did you like the article?"

"Yes, I did" Esther responded. "It was wonderful as usual. I'm glad that you got it done. My son sent me some pictures. They were wonderful. That place is beautiful. " Elena waited for her to say something. "When you get back next Monday we need to talk. It's very important. Have fun on the rest of your vacation. Take care of my son. Bye."

"Bye," Elena yawned and heard the dial tone before she could ask exactly what the older woman wanted to talk about it. She tossed her phone on the coffee table then closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew her eyes were flying open when the front door slammed shut. She turned to see Kol standing in the doorway with an apologetic look on his face. "What time is it?"

"Almost five thirty," Kol answered. "Your dad has already sent everyone home and he headed out to your aunt and uncle's. He said that I could give you a ride or you can drive the truck."

"I'll drive the truck," Elena said raising up into a sitting position. "I feel like driving and I can show you around town. Sound like a good plan?"

"Sure," Kol murmured sitting down next to her. "Sure, you don't want Justin to hang out with you?"

"Oh god," Elena muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "Did he tell everyone after he asked me?"

"Only after Sam pestered him about why he was so gloomy today," Kol explained. "I thought you would want to go with him. I can hang out wth Jeremy."

"I said the other day that I didn't want to date," Elena grimaced and then got up from the couch stretching her arms out in front of her. "Your mom called. Said that she liked my article and your photos. Also to have a good rest of my vacation and to take care of you. Did she call you?"

"Yeah," Kol mumbled. "She did. Told me the same thing and to keep up the good work with your dad. Said that Klaus had a new girlfriend. Her name is Tatia. You know, the Tatia Petrova."

"Go, Klaus" Elena cheered. "I'll see you in about an hour. I am going to get ready."

"Okay," She heard Kol say as she went to her bathroom and shut the door.

Elena took a shower and let her hair dry naturally leaving it curly. She walked into her room wrapped in a towel and grabbed one of the bags Caroline had left with her. She sneered her nose when she pulled out a red and blue striped dress with stars on the pockets. "No." She grabbed another bag and pulled the clothes out. It was a pair of capris and a plaid red and white shirt. "Definitely not." The last bad held a pair of denim blue jean shorts and a turquiouse spaghetti string top. "Now, I can work with this."

She quickly got dressed slipping her feet back into her boots, she didn't want to wear flip flops in a huge crowd of people. She grabbed her cell phone and slipped it in her pocket. She walked back to the front room spotting Kol sat on the couch wearing khaki shorts a blue and white plaid shirt which was unbuttoned and over a white wife beater. A pair of sneakers were on his feet. "Ready to go?"

"I guess," Kol remarked. "What exactly takes place at an event like this?"

"It's just a big party celebrating the Fourth of July," Elena mumbled going out the front door. "It's just like any other party." She sighed and locked the locked the door. "But I guess that you are more used to beachhouses and parties with models and celebrities."

"Not all of them are filled with models and celebrities," Kol argued with her. "Besides, you go to those parties too."

"Only to the work parties," Elena said opening the driver's side door and got into the truck. She waited until he shut the door and started the truck up. "It's not really a big deal. We'll have people selling food. Other's selling shirts and different merchandise. Um, games. Just different things. It's not too glamarous. Maybe, a live band or it could just be music playing. Oh, and of course fireworks."

"I guess that I could handle that," Kol commented as Elena drove to town. "I should've brought my camera with me. I could have take some pictures."

"No," Elena said shaking her head. "Tonight is all about having fun. No work. Plus, I need your help."

"With what?" Kol asked then chuckled. "Oh. With Justin? Sure, I will help you."

"No," Elena growled driving past the Grill. "I need your help with getting my Gus back and out of that stupid outfit. My baby is wearing a stupid top hat. Can you believe Caroline did that to him? He could be tramuatized."

Kol laughed as Elena pulled into a parking spot. "I'll help you with whatever you need tonight but you are going to have to owe me."

"Anything," Elena promised. "Whatever you want."

Kol smirked and tapped Elena on the hand. "Anything?"

"Not me," Elena rushed out holding her hands out in front of her. "No way, dude."

"I was joking," Kol retorted. "Just get me something to drink and I will help you get Gus back. Now come on and show me around this party."

"Alright," Elena nodded and they both got out of the truck walking to the town square where a large crowd was already standing around. "Let's get you a beer and get me my dog back."

Kol looked around at all the people who were openly staring at him. He was sitting down at a picnic table waiting for Elena to bring him back a bottle of beer and for Elena to come back and get Gus. He glanced around the square again and didn't see Elena. She was right he wasn't used to parties to like this. The decorations were for the Fourth of July, alot of red, white, and blue, stars, streamers, and various stuff. He saw several people who were wearing themed clothing. Several older women who had been eyeing him and he was starting to get uncomfortable. Gus whined and he looked down at the little bulldog. "Yeah, I want Elena to come back over here too. Some of these old ladies are starting to creep me out."

"It's because they have fresh meat to drool over," He heard someone say and he glanced up to see a dark haired guy standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. "Who are you? The dog sitter?"

Kol narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm not a dog sitter. I'm just watching Gus until Elena brings me back a beer."

"Oh," The man laughed as he was joined by the girl he met the other day at the pharamacy. "So, you're Elena's new guy? I can see it. I'm Damon Salvatore. This is Bonnie Bennett, my girlfriend. Who are you?"

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol told him. "Nice to meet you, I think."

"Likewise," Damon responded. "Are you Elena's new boyfriend?"

"No, he is not" Bonnie sneered. "He and Elena are co-workers at that magazine where she works at. Elena couldn't get anybody like him."

Kol glared at the two people in front of him and gritted his teeth. Elena was going to kill him for this but oh well. These two people were jerks. "She's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, right" They both snorted.

"She is," Kol repeated. "We don't want anyone to know because we work together. Elena and I have been dating for a few months."

Damon glared at him. "Well good luck with that. Come on, Bonnie."

They walked off hand in hand and Elena finally returned to him with a bottle of beer in her hand and a tall brunette woman trailing behind her. He took the bottle from her and took a large gulp. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Elena responded. "This is Katherine Pierce, Stefan's girlfriend. Kat this is Kol Mikaelson."

"Nice to meet you," Kol said shaking Katherine's hand and then he grinned at Elena. "Is this one part of the couple that you caught today?"

"Oh, my gosh" Katherine gasped hitting Elena in the arm. "Why did you tell everyone about that? That is so embarrassing. I mean, seriously?"

"Everyone wanted to know how my ride went," Elena defended taking the leash from Kol. "I'm not the one who decided to go out into the woods and have sex up against a tree. You and Stefan worry me sometimes."

"You and Stefan worry me sometimes," Katherine mocked Elena. "It was really nice to meet you but I need to go make sure Stefan is staying out of trouble which means staying away from Damon. I'll see you a little later."

Kol watched her walk away and took another drink of his beer. He took a deep breath. "Elena, I know you're going to want to harm me but I kind of told Bonnie and that guy Damon that we were dating. Like having a secret relationship. I'm sorry."

"What?" Elena yelped and then she elbowed him. "Why in the world would you do something like that? Everyone is going to think that I slept with my bosses son to further my career. You know how people are in a small town." She inhaled quickly. "My dad is going to kill you when he finds out. Why would you say something like that?"

"They were being jerks," Kol defended himself. "It's just you should have heard them. They said you couldn't get someone like me and I really wanted to prove them wrong. So, yeah, I told them we were together. To prove that you could get a guy like me."

"I don't like it," Elena grumbled. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Kol remarked and looked around at the crowd spotting John, Grayson, and Jeremy. "You want to go tell your dad before he kills me."

"Sure," Elena laughed and thy walked over to the Gilbert men. "Hey dad. Jer. Uncle Gray. Where's Miranda?"

"Lena," Grayson stated pointing the side. "She's over with Liz and Caroline. They're talking about fireworks or something. Hey Mikaelson."

"Mr. Gilbert," Kol said. "How are you?"

"Good," Grayson nodded. "Trying to get John to stay all night with me tonight so that we can get up early and go look at a couple of the horses. Lena, tell your dad that he needs to get out of the house for a while."

"I need to spend time with my daughter" John protested. "I've hardly spent any time with her since she's been home."

"Dad, you need to get out of the house for a while" Elena repeated Grayson's words. "You can spend time with me the rest of the week. Take Jer with you. A Gilbert man road trip. Go, dad. Go."

Kol watched as John finally relented and said that a road trip with his brother and nephew sounded like a good idea. Elena elbowed him in the side as Miranda walked back to them. "Mr. uh, Gilbert."

"I thought that I told you to call me John," John grunted and eyed him closely. "What did you do?"

"John, what are you doing?" Miranda asked. "I thought that you liked him."

"After I find out why the boy is acting nervous," John quipped. "I'll be nicer to him. I hate being called Mr. Gilbert. That was our dad not me."

"Yeah, I know. I hate being called Dr Gilbert" Grayson slurred putting an arm around John. "It kinda sucks."

"Is my dad drunk?" Elena sighed looking at Miranda who nodded in confirmation. "Great, tell him. He's not going to remember tonight anyway."

"Fine," Kol growled. "John, I told Damon Salvatore-,"

"Dick," John interrupted him scowling. "Go on."

"That Elena and I were in a relationship but we didn't want anyone to know," Kol said in one big breath. "They were being complete and total jackasses and talking about Elena. It pissed me off."

John closed one eye and then popped it back open. He clapped Kol on the shoulder and laughed. "I like you, Kol. Good for you and Elena. Damon Salvatore is a dick. Why don't you and Elena take Gus on home? You two can spend the night together. The house is empty. Have fun."

"Dad," Elena stammered and hit him on the arm. Kol was sure that eyes were about to pop out of his head. "How many beers has he had?"

"Enough to not care what he is saying," Miranda retorted and shook his head. "We'll take him with us. They need to get up early anyway. Come on Gray. Let's get him home. We can watch the fireworks from the front porch. Elena, you, Kol, and Jeremy have a good rest of the night. Oh, and Kol that was a stupidly sweet thing that you did for my niece. Have fun, kiddos. Come on John."

Miranda and Grayson walked off leading John out of the crowd. Jeremy glanced at him and he fidgeted. "Well, you two crazy kids have a fun time out at the ranch tonight. I am going to see if I can't drag Anna away from the cotton candy booth. Bye."

Kol turned to Elena who was making a face at her cousin then she picked up Gus and turned to face him. "What?"

"Come on boyfriend," Elena teased. "Let's go get a lemonade for me and another bottle of beer for you. Sound like a good plan?"

"Sure," Kol retorted and quirked an eyebrow at her when she held a hand out for him. "What now?"

"Hand holding," Elena explained shrugging her shoulders. "It could sell this thing just for tonight."

"Okay, fine" Kol sighed and took a hold of her hand. "You're going to milk this for the rest of the night. Right?"

"Why yes I am," Elena answered stopping in a line of people. "The rest of the night you are going to be my little bi-,"

"Don't finish that sentence, missy" Caroline said narrowing her eyes at him and Elena. "No cursing in front of the young'ns. Now can you tell me why I had to hear from Bonnie that the two of you were in a relationship. I can't believe that you didn't tell me. I am your best friend."

"Sorry," Elena apologized to the blonde and Kol winced. He shouldn't have even said anything. "Care, you know how it is. I just wanted to visit everyone without announcing a new relationship."

"Is this really a work trip?"

"That's true," Elena retorted as a blonde haired man joined them. "Don't ask anymore questions. We'll talk later. Okay? Hey Matt."

"Hey 'Lena," The blonde whose name was Matt said. "Gus. Guy who's name I don't know."

"Matt," Caroline giggled. "This is Elena's guy friend from New York. Remember she told you about him the other day. Kol Mikaelson. My husband, Matt Donovan."

Kol shook the hand that the man held out for him to take. "Nice to meet a friend of Elena's."

"Likewise," Kol said and let go of Matt's hand. "I think I just want a bottle of water. Or maybe a coke."

"Have you two ate anything yet?" Caroline mused. "No? Wait here. I'll go get us some food. Mom's running a booth. I'll be back."

"I wish I had the energy that she does," Elena chuckled putting Gus back down on the ground. "Matt, how's the team coming?"

"Practice's have been going good," Matt remarked and Kol listened to the pair. "The cheerleaders miss Gus. Apparently, he's a cute little guy. A great mascot. Um, we should go over and sit down. Wait for Care to get back. Come on."

Kol grabbed Elena's hand and walked over to the picnic table he was sitting at earlier. He let go of her and she sit down placing Gus on the ground and tying his leash around the table leg. The three of them sat quietly until Caroline came back carrying a huge tray of food and drinks. She placed it down on the table and sat down across from him and Matt. "I got everything that I could carry. I didn't know what you liked Kol. So, I just got you a plain cheeseburger, fries, and a coke. But I have a plate with pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, and onions. Also, condiments."

"Breathe darling" Matt chuckled as Kol grinned at Caroline then grabbed the food. "Thanks for the food."

"Yeah, thank you" Kol thanked her and took a bite of the burger. "This is good."

"It is," Elena agreed with him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Dinner with my dad," Caroline replied. "He wants to visit with me and Matt. See how I am doing. How about the two of you?"

"Breakfast in bed," Elena said and Kol choked his eyes widening at her words. He felt her hand on his arm. "Dad even gave us his blessing earlier tonight. John told us to have fun tonight because the house is going to be empty."

"John said that?" Caroline gasped. "Wow, well as soon as the fireworks are over you two head on out to the ranch. Enjoy seeing some fireworks alone."

"Sounds like a good plan," Elena breathed and Kol bit back a remark that he was sure would get him an elbow to the side. "Oh, look there's the two people that can't keep their hands off of each other. Kat. Stefan."

Kol looked up from his plate to see the guy he met at the hospital the other day and the brunette Elena had introduced to him earlier standing by the picnic table holding hands with huge grins on their faces. "Hi."

"Hi," Katherine and Stefan responded at the same time. Then Kat turned to Elena. "How about you and Kol? Huh? I saw y'all holding hands. I didn't know you were dating until Damon and Bonnie told us. We should all hang out before you two go back to New York."

"Ooh, I love this song" Caroline squealed and then pouted her lips in Matt's direction. "Will you please dance with me? Please?"

Matt nodded and Caroline dragged him out to the dance floor. Stefan and Katherine sat down in their seats. Kol saw Elena glanced longingly at the pair and then sigh.

"How's your dad?" Stefan inquired. "Doing better?"

"Do you want to dance?" Kol asked before Elena could answer the questions. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a good song and we can dance that is if you want to."

"Lame," Katherine muttered coughing.

"Sure," Elena grinned. "Um, watch Gus?"

"We will," Stefan assured her.

Elena held his hand until they got to the crowd of people who were dancing. He smiled down at her placing his hands on her hips. She looped her arms around his neck and looked to side. They swayed to the beat and Elena finally unthawed in his arms. "I'm sorry about telling everyone that we are a couple. I shouldn't have said anything at all to begin with. You probably hate me now. Right?"

"Nah," Elena sighed yawning. "Not really. It'll give everyone something to talk about. I just wish that-,"

Elena was cut off as a brown haired woman dressed to the tee jerked her away from his arms. She gasped and Kol moved to grab her when the woman wrapped her arms around Elena in a tight hug. "I am so happy for you, Elena. You should have told me the other day that you had someone new. Tyler would have been so happy for you."

"Thanks, Carol" Elena breathed and Kol saw her eyes water up.

The older woman let go of Elena and walked away before Elena or him could say anything. Elena turned to look at him, biting her lip and her eyes were red rimmed. "I want to go home now."

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Elena had sped away from him and in the other direction of her friends. When he got over there he saw Katherine and Caroline looking at him with worried expression's on their faces. He untied Gus and picked up the dog so he could walk faster. "Elena is-,"

"Gone," Caroline offered sadly. "It's still hard on her. She told me that she told you about her and Tyler. Give her time. Mrs. Lockwood always makes her feel guilty. Don't know why or even understand it. She doesn't blame Elena for the accident. It was the drunk driver's fault. Tell her to call me if she needs a shoulder."

"Me too," Katherine piped up. "Be her shoulder tonight too. Talk to her."

"I will," Kol told them turning to look at Matt and Stefan. "It was nice to meet you. See you all around. Come on, Gus. Let's go find Elena."

He waved at them then went in the direction Elena had run off in. He found her sitting on the tailgate looking up at the sky. Gus barked and she glanced in his direction. "Thanks."

"No problem," He replied sitting down beside her on the tailgate placing the bulldog in between them. "You ready to go? Or do you wanna stay here and watch the fireworks?"

"Fireworks," Elena answered him quietly. "Then go home and get drunk again."

"I thought you weren't going to drink again?" Kol inquired and Elena glared at him. "Hey, those were your words."

"Fine," Elena huffed just as the fireworks stared to go off. "There's a cheesecake in the fridge at my house. I'll indulge in sweets and watch the Winchester brother's."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kol announced as the fireworks continued to shoot in the sky.

After the fireworks display had ended and Elena had coaxed a spooked Gus from out under the tarp John had in the back of the truck, Kol was driving them back to the ranch because Elena had told him she was to upset to drive. He pulled into the driveway shutting the truck engine off and got out of the truck. He shut the door and waited until he heard the passenger's side door to shut and Elena walked around holding Gus in her arms. He let her walk up the porch, unlock the door and walk in the hosue. He saw her kick her boots off and put the keys and her cell on the table. She put Gus in the chair walking to her bedroom.

"Can you go grab the cheesecake, a fork and a couple beers?"

"Beer and cheesecake?" Kol groaned making a face going into the kitchen opening the fridge and getting everything that Elena had mentioned out. He walked back to the front room and sat the stuff on the table. "You really want to eat cheesecake and drink beer?"

"Beers for you," Elena said walking back in the room carrying a dvd. "Cheesecake is for me. I ain't drinking tonight. I'm stuffing my face with food and watching my boys. I got season three of Supernatural."

"Sounds good," Kol admitted popping the cap off of the bottle and taking a large gulp while Elena put the dvd in after turning the television on. She plopped down on the couch next to him. "What's this show about?"

"You haven't heard of it?"

"Not really," Kol replied looking from her to the television screen. "I don't watch much television. Too busy with work. Taking pictures of models everywhere in the city, different states and countries. Give me a brief summary of the show before it starts."

"Fine," Elena's reply came out muffled and he saw her cheeks were puffed out. "I'll tell you about the show."

"Two brother's who drive across the country in an old car, listening to mullet rock and kill supernatural son of a bitches?" Kol frowned as the show started with a recap of the last season. It looked interesting. "I guess it could be interesting."

"It is interesting," Elena hummed putting the cheesecake back in the fridge and then sitting back down beside him. "Now shush. The boys are on."

"Okay," Kol laughed and leaned back into the couch watching the show.

A couple of episode's later and he was starting to get bored herturned to glance at Elena and she was staring at him with an unknown look of her face. "What?"

"Nothing," She whispered and turned back to the television screen.

Knowing that he could either get the shit slapped out of him or she could be okay with the idea, he chugged down the rest of his beer and put the bottle down on the coffee table. Turning back to look at her, he saw the same look on her face as before. She was scared but he could see the lust, the want in her eyes. He didn't think he was going to get slapped.

He wanted her. He needed her. Now. He just had to have her arms around him like he was wanting to wrap his around her. Maybe, a kiss. One little kiss. That was all. It was the only thought that was crossing his mind at the moment.

Kol pulled her to him and lowered his head to press his lips to hers. As soon as his lips touched hers, he couldn't think of anything but her.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot **

**Thanks for the feedback. **

**Yes, this has lemony content in it. It probably sucks because I suck at writing lemons.**

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Ten**

_'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh' _Was the thought that was running through Elena's mind as Kol kissed her. She returned the kiss then tore her lips away from his panting. She watched as he licked his lips and tried to control his breathing.

"What in the hell was that?" Elena questioned though she knew the answer. She felt the energy shift between the two of them. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to," Kol retorted breathlessly. "I want you, Elena. I've wanted you all week, all year. Ever since the damn day that I saw you at work behind that damn desk. I wanted you. I want you so fucking bad right now."

Elena bit her lip and sighed. She knew about his reputation and honestly didn't want to become another notch on his bed post but it had been so long and she wanted him to. Not replying to him, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed her lips against his falling on him as he leaned back against the couch. He yanked her over so that she was straddling his lap and continued to kiss her, taking her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him even closer to her. All her senses were heightened as a lightning bolt of warmth shot through her body. At first his hands explored her back, then one hand pressed her hips toward his while the other roamed from her back up to her shoulder. Finally, he crushed her to him, unwilling to allow any space between them twining his fingers in the silky strands of her dark hair.

Elena was dazed, from far away she heard someone breathing heavily and realized it was herself. His lips slipped away from hers to travel down her cheek and pause on her neck, nibbling and sucking causing her to moan loudly. When one hand cupped a covered breast, her breath caught in her throat, frozen. His thumb caressed it's budding center and it flowered instantly for him in graditute. Another moan slipped between her lips and he pressed his thumb a little harder as his palm circled her breast.

"Lena," He growled hoarsely against her neck. "I want you."

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words that he wanted to hear so she nodded. She was scared of opening her mouth to say anything because she didn't want him to think that she didn't want this. She wanted it. Craved it.

Opening her eyes, Elena glanced down into the brown ones staring up at her, his hand still on her breast not moving. She could see the lust in his eyes, fell how much he wanted her. He honestly wanted her.

"Yes," She murmured softly.

He smirked moving his hand to cup her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She returned the smirk and leaned her cheek into his hand placing a kiss on the heel. "Absofuckinglutley."

"Bedroom?" Kol whimpered as he got up from the couch. Elena nodded and tightened her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist. "Yours or mine?"

"I have a better view," Elena teased as she walked down the hall to her room. She let him place her down on her feet. She opened her bedroom door which she had shut and took him by the hand leading him into her room. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kol breathed and slid his hands over her arms and back as he walked them toward the bed.

Elena heard him whisper words about how beautiful she was as he pulled her top over her head leaving her standing in there in her bra and shorts. His touch coaxed tingles from all over her body. He kissed her again and she let out a whimper as he ran his hands over her bra clad chest then moving his hands around to the clasp removing it from her. She allowed him to pull her bra down her arms and toss it in the floor next to her shirt.

Elena reached out her hands which were trembling and pushed up his shirt to run her hands over his stomach. She watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head as she stratched her nails lightly over his abs and raised his arms so that she could remove his shirt. It fell to the floor joining her clothes which she kicked over to the side.

"Fucking beautiful," Kol mumbled running his hands up over her arms and down to her breasts, down her stomach and letting them linger over the button of her shorts. "You sure?"

"Yes," Elena nodded letting her hands travel the same route his had on her body. She hesitated when she reached the button on his shorts, uncertain for the first time.

"Don't stop now," He pleaded and Elena bit her lip. "Please?"

With her hand still trembling she popped the button on his shorts, then caressed his chest causing him to suck in a deep breath and tighten his hold on her breast. He quickly popped the button on her shorts and tugged them down her legs. She unzipped his shorts and he kicked them off. They both stood there in their underwear waiting for the other to make a move.

Elena let him pull her back to him and suddenly their mouths were meeting again, his tongue entering her mouth, and she melted against him once more feeling him throbbing against her stomach. She moved against him and he let out a whimper.

"Your touch," Kol moaned in her ear after pulling away from her mouth.

"My touch?" She asked confused.

"It's setting me on fire," He replied dragging his hand up her side as he lowered his head to trail his lips down her throat. He pressed light kisses on the top of her breasts before beding down and laved her nipple with his tongue.

She soothed him with her palms, trailing her fingertips across his shoulders and back, losing them in the nape of his neck, testing the softness of his dark brown hair. "More." She pleaded gasping.

Kol obliged her order and drew a response right down to the tips of her toes. She felt limp with passion, and from somewhere deep inside her she knew had never felt anything like this before. She shook away the thought just wanting to forget about everyone and everything for the night. Be with him, let him and her have something they needed.

She whined when he removed his mouth from her breast and looked up at him to see him licking his lips. He grabbed her around the waist and lowered her onto the bed, then climbing on the bed himself hovering over her, both of them still in their underwear.

Elena once again looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. "Make love to me?"

"Of course," Kol nodded lowering his head to kiss her again.

She moved her lips against his, moving her body against his drawing breathy moans from the both of them. He released her lips and started peppering kisses down her throat over her chest, over her stomach nipping gently. He looked up at her when he placed a kiss against her body over her panties. She bit her lip and nodded. She lifted her body off of the bed letting him pull her panties down her hips and off of her legs. She watched as he tossed them behind him and then felt his breath against her. She shivered in anticipation as he nudged her legs apart.

Her toes curled as he ran a finger lightly over her folds then his mouth was moving against her and she was squirming on the bed. Her hands fisting in the sheets and she let out a loud wail as stars exploded from behind her eyes. She felt the bed move as she came down from her high. She opened one eye seeing him standing by the bed smirking at her. He slowly removed his boxers and then hovered over her again. She lifted her legs cradling him between her thighs. He kissed her as he entered her slowly. "Oh."

Kol lifted their hands, linking their fingers together and raised them over her head as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Elena was meeting him thrust for thrust raising her hips up. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to hit that spot inside her earning a loud throat moan. She let go coming with a loud yell and he followed after her kissing her hard to muffle his own scream of pleasure.

He pulled out of her and she closed her eyes still trying to to catch her breath. When she felt the bed shift she opened her eyes to see him laying on his side already snoring. She lay there quietly as he continued to snore thinking about exactly what the two of them had just done. She knew they were going to have to talk in the morning about his but for now she was going to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elena woked up confused as to who's arm she was laying on. She turned her head to look at him seeing he was still asleep, snoring with his mouth wide open. She sighed softly knowing nothing good was going to come out of this. She got up from the bed grabbing the bag Caroline left for her yesterday and wandered into the bathroom where she took a quick shower and then dressed in the ugly dress. She peeked out of the bathroom door seeing that Kol was still asleep. She left the bathroom tip toeing through the room and out of her room leaving her bedroom door open.

Elena spotted Gus asleep on the couch, she patted him on the head and he let out a low woof. She cleaned up the mess the two of them made last night in the front room. Just a few empty beer bottles, she threw them in the trash and got ingredients out of the fridge to make breakfast for the two of them. She was busy flipping pancakes when she heard him talking to Gus and she glanced up to see him standing by the couch shirtless only wearing his khaki shorts that he had worn yesterday. She flipped another pancake on the plate and looked back up when he cleared his throat. "Mornin'."

"Morning," Kol mumbled getting up a cup out of the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Uh, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Elena smiled pointing to the plate. "There's white chocolate chip in those. My favorite. I can fix some plain if you don't want these."

"These are fine," Kol assured her as she turned off the stove and handed him the plate. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Elena replied and they both sat down at the table. "Good."

"Yea," Kol answered cutting a piece with his fork and placing it in his mouth chewing slowly then swallowing the bite. "Are we going to talk about what happened between us or ignore it?"

"Do you want to ignore it?" Elena questioned. "Should we ignore it?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Kol told her. "Last night was amazing. It was honestly true when I told you that I've always wanted you. You're a beautiful woman but my family-,"

"I know," Elena sighed thinking of her job. If Esther found out about this she was going to be fired. "Your mother would be mad at the both of us. She'd probably send you off to another country and fire me."

"She would," Kol agreed with her patting her hand. "So we continue being friends? I mean there is no spark between us. Just two people who needed to let off some steam. Nothing more. There was no feelings between the both of us last night. Right?"

"Of course," Elena retorted picking up the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink. "Nothing at all. So, I am going to go out for a while. Take Gypsy out. You want to go?"

"Do I have to ride?" Kol asked looking wary.

"No," Elena chuckled. "You don't have to ride. Why are you nervous anyway? Did the guys scare you the other day?"

"No," Kol responded getting up from the table. "I just don't like animals that big. Well, see I fell off a horse when I was younger. It scared me and I don't want to ride one. Yeah, I am not planning on getting on a horse again. Nope. No way."

"I don't like heights," Elena offered. "I don't ride on ferris wheel. I get what you mean. We all have fears. So, do you want to go out with me or stay in?"

"I'll go out," Kol answered. "Do you want me to do the dishes?"

"I got 'em," Elena said turning on the water. "You can go get cleaned up. I just need to put on something different. Yeah, this dress is ugly."

"I didn't want to say anything but yes it is," Kol teased and dodged the towel she threw at him. "You work at a fashion magazine you should know a hit or a miss."

"Tell Caroline that," Elena said watching him leave the kitchen. "She's the one who picked this dress out.

Elena quickly washed the dishes and then went to her room. She flinched a bit seeing her unmade bed and decided to change the sheets later in the day. She changed ito a pair of jeans a simple pink tank top. She pulled on her socks and then her boots. She flipped her laptop on and checked her e-mail. She saw the one that Esther mentioned and clicked it open. She furrowed her brows skimming over it. All it said was, good job on your article, enjoy the rest of your vacation and see you when you get back. Basically, everything she had told Elena on the phone the other day.

Elena shook her head and powered down her laptop. She walked out of her room seeing Kol standing there with a pair of blue jeans on, old boots, and a short sleeve striped shirt. He indeed looked good and she noticed that Gus was in his arms.

"Ready?" He asked her shifting her bulldog in his arms.

"Mmmmmhmmm," Elena nodded walking to the front door and opening it. She heard him following behind her. "Are you really going to carry Gus?"

"Sure," Kol said as they walked side by side down to the barn. "This little guy is growing on me. I may have to visit him when we get back to New York."

"Yeah, you can" Elena smirked. "You can use him to pick up women, he's a pretty good chick magnet."

"How exactly would you know?"

"Because I have been hit on by a couple ladies at the dog park," Elena admitted causing him to sputter. "They were nice when I told them I wasn't interested. One lady even offered to sit me up with her brother. Don't ask cause you know what I told them."

"Well, can I borrow Gus when we do get back?"

"No," Elena grunted walking into the barn and spotting Justin who waved at her. "You may not borrow my dog to pick up chicks."

"Fine," He pouted. "I won't ask again. Hey Justin."

"Kol," Justin greeted. "Elena, how are you today?"

"I'm good," Elena said going to the stall where Gypsy was at. "What are you doing here this morning? Didn't John give everyone a day off?"

"I wanted to stop by and see if you were alright," He replied quietly. "I saw what happened between you and Mrs. Lockwood. You looked upset and I wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"It is," Elena said opening the door and letting Gypsy walk out. "Everything is okay now. Kol talked to me last night and I am okay."

"Good, good" Justin stammered. "I'm sorry about yesterday evening. I didn't know that you were with him. I wouldn't have asked you out if I knew."

"It's okay," Elena told him shooting a glare at Kol who was sitting on a bale of hay holding Gus and laughing at her. "You didn't know and we didn't tell anyone. It's our own fault. I saw you dancing with a girl last night. Have you asked her out?"

"I really don't like her," He murmured staring down at the ground. "I know that sounds bad but she has a crush on me and acts weird around me. She's not really my type. I like brunettes."

"Okay," Elena frowned as Gypsy followed her out of the barn and into fenced in area where people learned to ride. Kol and Justin followed behind her. "I can have Care find you date. There are other brunettes in Mystic Falls."

"Alright," Justin sighed and then grinned. "Well, I am going to head on home. Maybe, go see my mama. Y'all have a good day. Bye."

Elena watched him go around the barn and fire his truck up. She looked to the road and saw his truck going down the driveway. She rolled her eyes and patted Gypsy on the nose. "Hey Gyps."

"He likes you," Kol stated and she looked over at him narrowing her eyes. "He does. Do you like him?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Elena scowled walking around letting Gypsy follow her. Kol still had ahold of Gus who looked content in his arms. "I haven't thought about it because he lives here and I live in New York. Long distance relationships never work out. I don't know. I just want to be alone."

"You're not alone," Kol remarked and Elena quirked an eyebrow at him. "You've got me."

"That is so wonderful," Elena giggled and he flipped her off. "Oh, so nice. Such a gentlemanly thing to do. Flipping a lady off."

"I don't see any lady around here," Kol laughed and picked up Gus putting him closed to his face. She saw Gus lick Kol's nose and she grinned. "Do you see a lady, Gus?"

Elena rolled her eyes and patted Gypsy's side. "I'm a lady." She turned back to Kol and he was still mumbling to Gus. "Your mother sent me an e-mail this morning telling me to have a good rest of my vacation and that she wanted to talk to me when I got back. Is she okay?"

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "You're either getting fired or my mother has some kind of good news. I don't know. My mother doesn't tell me anything. Apparently, I am way too immature."

"I can see that," Elena teased earning a glare from him. "I'm joking. Geesh, you are grumpy today."

"Whatever," He replied. "What are you going to do with the rest of your week?"

"Spend time with my dad, aunt, uncle, and Jeremy" Elena told him. "Celebrate my twenty fourth birthday. Eat cake and just hang out with my friends."

"Your birthday is coming up?" Kol wondered. "What day is your birthday?"

"Thursday," Elena explained. "But the party is Wednesday. Caroline is throwing the party here. She already has it planned. Don't worry you're invited."

"Thanks," Kol smiled.

"Besides, it would look weird if my boyfriend wasn't there to celebrate with me."

"You're never going to let me live that down. Huh?"

"Yeah, I am. I just like teasing ya," Elena giggled starting to walk again. "What about you? How's the rest of your week going to go?"

"Probably, helping John out on the ranch," Kol retorted. "You know if I ever decided to leave my job as a photographer, I would want to get a job on a ranch."

"Wow," Elena gushed. "Big city boy wanting to be a country boy. Who would've thought that?"

"Well, seeing a beautiful woman in short shorts and a pair of cowboy boots" Kol drawled and then started singing the last part. "That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm."

"Hey, I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime," Elena sang. "Luke Bryan."

"I don't know who sings it. I heard one of the guys singing it the other day" Kol said holding a hand up in the air. "Thought it was really catchy."

"Some songs are," Elena muttered opening the gate then shutting it letting Gypsy walk around. She sat down next to him. "Hey, Gus."

A honking horn caused the both of them to turn their heads toward the sound and Elena saw her uncle Grayson's truck hauling a horse trailer. She got up and walked in the barn and out the door as the truck came to a stop. Her dad, Grayson, and Jeremy got out of the truck. "Hey, did we get some new horses?"

"Two," Jeremy yawned hugging her. "Next time you're going on the stupid road trip. I had to get up at five this morning. It's horrible. We should be able to sleep in on Sundays."

"Don't listen to old whiney here," John said chipper. "He slept going up there and coming back home. Kid snores worse than old Duke. Hello possible future son-in-law."

"Mornin' John" Kol greeted waving at her dad. "Lo Grayson."

"Mornin' nephew-in-law."

"Oh gosh," Elena scowled at them crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, Gus. We're going in the house. " She stalked up the driveway with Gus on her heels going into the house disappearing inside.

"Was it something I said?" John inquired cocking an eyebrow at Kol. "Now, boy. I recall Elena saying you were just a co-worker. Did y'all to lie me?"

"You don't remember last night?" Kol asked and John shook his head glaring. Elena must've inherited that look from John. "Damn Salvatore."

"Right," John nodded. "I really don't like him. I remember you said that he was being as ass. Oh, god. I gave you and Elena my blessing last night because I wasn't going to be home. You two aren't together are you?"

"No, sir" Kol yelled causing Grayson and Jeremy to laugh. "No, sir. No we didn't do anything. Elena and I are just friends. Just friends."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Kol frowned at him and Jeremy just smirked. He wondered exactly what that was about. He saw Grayson unloading the horses out of the trailer and leading them into the barn. "These guys look really nice."

"They cost a pretty penny too," Grayson told him. "What are you going to do now since you got your job done?"

"Thought I'd stay around here and help out," Kol replied watching them put the horses up. "That is if you all don't care. I can carry my own weight. Maybe, I should give up my job as a photographer, move down here and get into the ranching business."

John and Grayson shared a look and then busted out laughing. Jeremy was holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Kol narrowed his eyes at the three Gilbert men. "I could work here. I'd be good at it. I've been working hard this last week."

"He has," Jeremy agreed with him after he stopped laughing. "But, why would you want to give up taking pictures of hot women. Dude, you have the dream job."

"It's not a dream working with all those women," Kol admitted truthfully. "They're not exactly kind. Well, some of them are but mostly they are a little high maintence and think that we should cater to their every need. Be at there beck and call."

"Yeah, but being surrounded by beautiful women is still a dream," Jeremy insisted as John put the horses into their stalls. "Ah, I guess that I will never know. I'm going to be a veterinarian as soon as I graduate next year. I want to help out with animals. Help with the budget around here."

"That's nice," Kol said not knowing how to respond to Jeremy's confession about money woes.

"Good. Boy, then we got it all figured it" John stated leading Gypsy back into the barn. "Quit your job at the magazine, move down here and work at the ranch with us. You got a house if you want."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kol sighed. "But I'd rather not live with my possible maybe future father-in-law."

"No, not with me" John declared shaking his head. "You and Elena. She didn't tell you. Huh. Well, you see how the driveway goes up that hill a bit. Yeah? Elena, she has a house out there. I started building it the summer my Isobel got diagnosed with cancer. Then it became a wedding gift for her and Tyler. It's not had anyone in it and it's been built for about six years. She hasn't set a foot in it since her and Tyler did." He took a deep breath and closed the stall door. "Sometimes, I wish that she'd come home. I'm always worrying about her when she's up there. I'm happy though that she's home for a while. Also, that she now has a friend that is actually a good guy and can depend on."

Kol didn't say anything just nodded. He knew that whatever had or was happening between Elena was going to evenutally blow up in their faces. He wasn't lying last night when he told her that he wanted her. He remembered the day that he had first seen her. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black pencil skirt and black flats. He had questioned his older brother about her and had been agitated when Elijah had told him that she was off limits. To not go all manwhore on her. He wasn't planning to go all manwhore on her. He actually wanted to go out with her. See where he that went but he promised Elijah that he wouldn't.

When they went back he knew it wasn't going to be the same. She was going to be out of his reach but still in his reach. It didn't make any since but he knew even though they would be friends it would make things different between the two of them. They'd just have to deal with that when it was brought up.

"We're done," Jeremy stated snapping his fingers in front of his face. "We're done."

"Sorry," Kol jumped. "Got lost in my thought for a minute. Where's John and Grayson?"

"Dad and uncle J went up to the house," Jeremy responded and Kol nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kol grimaced as they walked back to the house.

They were almost to the porch when he felt Jeremy grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the hand on his arm, then up at the younger man who had a frown on his face. "What?"

"We stopped by this morning," Jeremy explained and Kol froze. "My dad and John stayed in the truck. I was going to ask 'Lena if she wanted to go with us. So, I stopped by her room. Why were you and her in the same bed?"

"I well we uh," Kol stammered looking around to make sure that John wasn't around. "We slept together." He finished lamely.

Jeremy scowled at him and released his arm. "Don't hurt her. Whatever you two are doing together, just don't hurt her."

"I won't," Kol promised and moved to go up the steps when Jeremy grabbed his arm. He turned to face the younger man again. "What now, Jeremy?"

"Don't let yourself get hurt either," Jeremy said and then smiled sadly at him before walking past him and going into the house.

Kol furrowed his brows at what Jeremy had told him then wandered into the house not giving his words a second thought. Whatever happened between him and Elena was going to be between him and Elena. No one else. It was going to whatever it was and it was going to stay in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I own my plot.**

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was Monday morning and Elena was out with Katherine walking around town, browsing through many of the thrift stores that she loved to frequent when she was younger. She found a few vintage t-shirts and some old pants that were incredibly comfortable. Katherine had wrinkled her nose saying ew before they left the store.

"What's on your mind?" Katherine asked her breaking Elena out of her thoughts. "You look sort of out of it. Are you thinking about Tyler again?"

"No," Elena lied even though ever since Saturday she had been thinking of nothing but him. He was the only thing on her mind and she couldn't exactly figure out why. "It's not Tyler in a way. It's something between Kol and I. Also, my feelings for Tyler."

"Okay," Katherine said and they both sat down on a park bench. "I won't judge you on anything. You know that, right? You and I are friends and friends never spill each other's secrets."

"I slept with him," Elena whispered in a rush. "I slept with Kol."

"Normally, one does sleep with ones significant other," Katherine responded confused. "Was it y'all's first time together? Is that what's so upsetting?"

"No judgments?" Elena asked. "Anything that I tell you, you won't judge me?"

"Of course not," Katherine assured her. "I am non judging."

"It was a lie," Elena admitted. "Kol and I we aren't a couple. Damon was being an ass or Kol said and he told him that we were together. You saw Carol when approached us when we were dancing. She said I am so happy for you and that Tyler would be happy for me too. I got upset and ran away which as you know I am good at. Kol found me, we watched the fireworks together and then went back to the ranch." She took a deep breath and leaned back against the park bench. "We watched television, I ate cheesecake and he drank a couple beers. He wasn't drunk though. Then it was like there was this feeling between the two of us and then we shared a heated look. Then a kiss occured and I stupidly asked him why he kissed me. He told me that on the first day he saw me at work that he wanted me. I gave in and slept with him. I am so damn stupid."

"Yeah," Katherine replied patting her on the shoulder. "You are. So, how was it?"

Elena groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Why are you asking me about that?"

"Elena," Katherine huffed and pulled Elena's hands away from her face. "You're not some shy teenager anymore. Girls, well women we talk about stuff like this. I can't believe that you are still so shy. One would think being in the fashion industry would loosen you up. Now, let's try this again. How was it?"

"Awesome," Elena mumbled and Katherine chuckled. "Stuff like this, sex, should be private. You know between the two people that are involved."

"I disagree," Katherine retorted. "Well, you know I don't care because you caught me and Stefan in the woods."

"I try my hardest not to remember that," Elena scowled. "Tell me the truth. Do you think that I have complicated the whole entire situation between us? I mean he's kind of a-,"

"A what?" Katherine quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Well, he's considered a manwhore in the tabloids" Elena confessed. "I don't know if all of it's true because you know how those rag mag's are. It's going to be weird between us when we go back and I-,"

"No, no, no," Katherine protested shaking her head. "You don't do that. It's the same thing that happened between you and Damon. You get all judgy and then you don't talk to the person. I think if you try that you and him can be friends."

"I guess," Elena responded and smiled at Katherine. "Thank you for listening to me rant about my problems. I owe you."

"You do," Katherine smirked. "I'll figure out what exactly and I'll send you the bill."

"You're a riot," Elena said sarcastically. "A total riot. Um, will you keep this to yourself? I don't want Caroline to know. She worries about me way too much and I honestly don't want to upset her about this. She wants me to be happy."

"I won't tell anyone," Katherine promised getting up from the park bench. "Promise. Now, let's go back to our shopping. I think a few more shops could use our business and we can go back to the store with those boots."

"Really?" Elena questioned getting up from the park bench and grabbing her bags. "Those were ugly and I should know because I work at one of the top magazine's in the country."

"True," Katherine said linking her arm through Elena's. "But since I don't read them cover to cover like a certain bubbly blonde does, I don't know about all the lastest trends anymore. I work now. I make my own money and I am going to splurge."

"They're hooker boots," Elena argued as they walked into another store that had homemade stuff such as purses, blankets, clothes, and jewelry. "I wouldn't wear 'em."

"They're not hooker boots," Katherine sneered knocking into Elena's shoulder. "Well, they maybe but I'd say that Stefan would enjoy them on me. Though can you blame him. These gams are awesome."

"They are," Elena commented picking up a pair of earrings that were silver hoops with blue beads handing down from the middle of them. "Do you think these are cute?"

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. "They'll match that ugly dress that Caroline bought you. What happened to that festive mess anyway?"

"Gus took it outside and buried it," Elena said picking up more earrings. "That's the story that I'm going to tell Caroline, at least."

Katherine giggled and picked up scarf holding it out to her. "I think this well go good with your skin tone and it matches the earrings. Do you need a new wardrobe for work? Or does it consist of blue jeans and t-shirts along with sneakers?"

"No, these clothes aren't my work wardrobe," Elena told her. "These are my down clothes. Mostly, I wear slacks, shirts, and blazers along with a pair of heels."

"You're bland then?"

"No," Elena denied walking over to the cash register. "I am not just I just don't care too much for being fashionable. Yeah, it's weird and I should because I do work at fashion magazine." She stopped and placed the earrings on the countertop. "I want these earrings and the scarf in her hand."

"Alright," The lady grinned and put everything in a bag. "That's going to be twelve sixty."

"Here you go," Elena said handing her the money and taking the bag from her. "Thank you."

"Have a good day," She called out.

Katherine and Elena left the store and Katherine tugged Elena to a stop. "Boots?" Elena nodded. "Yay. You have to buy a pair of boots too. I'm making you and no they can not be cowboy boots."

"Fine," Elena answered and they crossed the street and into the vintage store they had been earlier. "Let's go in."

Elena rolled rolled her eyes at many of the boots. They looked horrible and she had even tried on a few of those horrible boots. One pair looked like work boots but they had flower designs on them. She was going to get them as a joke but Katherine said that she'd unfriend her if she bought them. So she had settled on a simple pair of black boots that had little studs on them. They would match her clothes perfectly and the heel didn't look too high. They'd be comfortable enough.

Now Katherine's pair of boots were outrageous, they were bright red leather and knee high. She honestly wondered where Kat was going to wear them but knew that wouldn't stop the brunette from wearing them. Hell, she would probably wear them out to her birthday party Wednesday night.

"So we got boots, we got scraves, we got jewelry. What is left to get?" Katherine inquired tapping her fingers on her chin. "You need an outfit."

"No more shopping," Elena grumbled walking over to the Grill. "How about a drink?"

"I wish that I could," Katherine sighed looking at her phone that had been beeping. "But Stefan wants me to go to the hospital. Who knows why?"

"Probably to do a full body exam on you," Elena teased walking over to her dad's truck. Katherine smirked and simply shrugged her shoulders. "See, it's the god's honest truth. Thanks for listening to me today and thanks for the boots. I'll actually wear these."

"Wear 'em Wednesday," Katherine ordered opening her car door. "I'll wear mine. Be carefull going home and I don't care to listen to your problems. That's what friends are for. I expect weekly calls from you when you go back to New York."

"Totally," Elena assured her watching Katherine get in the car and backing out of the parking lot.

Elena looked around the town and smiled at the small place. Nothing much had really changed. She opened the truck door and put her bags on the seat pushing them to the passenger door, then crawling in and slamming the door shut. She started the truck up and drove out of town back home.

"When are we going to get you on a horse, city boy?" Bobby asked Kol who was busying cleaning out the stalls. "Anybody can ride a horse. Hell, my five year old niece can ride good. You're getting your ass up on a horse before you go back to the city."

Kol frowned at him and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "No, I am not. Me and horses, we don't get along."

"Are you scared, pretty boy?" Bobby scoffed and the others all stopped working and looked at him pointedly. "You are, ain't ya?"

"No, I am not" Kol lied propping the rake up on the wall. "I don't like horses. You can't blame me. I am a pretty city boy."

The guys got a laugh out of that and started to get back to work when John came into the barn whistling. "Y'all ain't slacking off when you're supposed to be working, are you?"

"No sir," They replied together.

"Good," John chuckled. "But I bet you all have been bothering my future son-in-law."

Kol rolled his eyes and flipped Jeremy off when he started snickering. "They're fine. Not bothering me at all. Just asking when I am going to get on a horse. I really think the answer to that question is going to be never."

"Hell boy you can't ride a horse?" John asked. "That's going to change before you leave here. Justin go get ol' Bane saddled up. We're going to teach him how to ride. Go."

"Alright," Justin smiled and walked over to the stables. "I'll be ready in a few. I'll take Bane on out to the field."

"We'll see you in a few then," John remarked and then lowered his voice. "Listen, if you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"No, I will" Kol shook his head. "I should conquer this fear. Hey, you never know I may want to start riding when I get to New York. Could be fun."

"Alright," John nodded. and clapped him on the shoulder. "Be out there in about ten minutes. It'll just be me and Jeremy out there. The rest of the guys are going to be out in the field rounding up the horses for the night."

Kol smiled at him. "Thanks. Wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. Cause I have a feeling I'll be falling off of the horse."

"Hell, everyone falls off at some point" John noted. "It's a part of the learning experience. Don't be afraid you just gotta dust the dirt off of ya britches and saddle back up."

Kol nodded and followed John out of the barn and into the field where Justin had the horse ready and Jeremy was standing off to the side. "Anymore pointers, sir?"

"Yeah," John retorted. "Always be gentle and respectful of the horse, they can be stubborn and challenge your authority. Now, Bane he could be that way with you. He can be a handful at times and wary of strangers. Just be firm and consistent with him. Oh, and if you fall try to roll away from him as you hit the ground. So, you won't be stepped on or kicked." John stopped in his tracks and smirked. "Ready?"

"Sure," Kol said gulping back the fear as he got closer to the large animal.

"You'll be fine," Jeremy assured him. "Bane's not that bad. It's Roman that you have to worry about. He's very temperamental."

Kol nodded and cleared his throat. "What first?"

"Okay," John stated. "What you want to do first is to stroke his neck, because horse can be startled very easily."

Kol walked slowly over to the horse and reached his hand out slowly then rubbing a hand over the horses neck. "Hey, Bane."

He heard Jeremy chuckle and he glared at the younger boy who dropped his head down. "Sorry."

"Good good," John remarked. "Okay. Let's get you up on that horse. Now, you always mount on the left side. Got that? Okay. Jeremy, hand him those reins."

Kol tentively took the reins from Jeremy in his left hand and then glanced back over at John. "Now?"

"Get on," John ordered. "All you have to do is put your left foot in the stirrup. Keeping your weight on the ball of your foot. Now, keep a hold of those reins and grab onto his neck, then swing your right leg over his back. Be careful not to kick him. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah," Kol mumbled nervously holding tightly to the reins in his hand, he placed his boot covered foot in the stirrup and swung his right leg up and over the horse. He settled into the saddle and then looked back at John. "Good?"

"Yeah, boy you're doing good" John admitted. "Don't be all slouchy. Sit up there. You want to keep your shoulders back and back straight. Keep the balls of your feet resting on the stirrups with your toes pointed forward."

Kol quickly adjusted his body just as John told him too and grinned triumphantaly. "Piece of freaking cake."

Jeremy chuckled again and gave him the thumbs up signal. "Alright keep the reins in your dominant hand slightly in front of the saddle, over the horses neck. Yeah, just like that. Just move the reins in the direction that you want to go. The rein falls against the horses neck and he'll know which why to go. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Now, get a move on" John ordered. "Kick him lightly and he'll move."

Kol did everything John told him and the horse started to move forward. He grinned again and manuvered the reins in his hands causing the horse to move to the left. He let his hands stay still as the horse walked around the fenced in area. Kol rode the horse for about fifteen more minutes until he heard John whistle. He looked over at the older man and saw him motioning to come back over there. He tugged on the reins and Bane turned around to trot toward John. He pulled on the reins tighter and the horse stopped in front of John. Jeremy had disappeared.

"How was that?"

"Completely nerve wracking," Kol grumbled honestly. "Um, can I get down now?"

"Do you know how?" John laughed patting Bane's head. "Want me to tell you?"

"Sure sure," Kol urged. "Can you tell me?"

"Okay," John responded. "Hold both reins in your left hand, pull back gently on the reins. He may start to move forward while you're getting down. Take both of your feet out of the stirrups. Now, lean forward and put your hands on the horses neck or you can hold onto the saddle."

Kol once again did as John told him too and waited for the next direction. "What?"

"Swing your right leg completely up and over the horses back," John instructed. "As you are doing this, put your weight up onto your arms and push slightly away from the horse with your hands. So you can land clear instead of sliding down Bane's side."

He swung his leg over the horse and landed gracefully beside the horse on his feet. He patted Bane's neck and handed the reins over to Justin who had walked back over to them. "It really wasn't that bad."

"Good," John retorted. "Real proud of you. Facing your fears like that. Justin, can you get back Bane back up?"

"Yes, sir" Justin answered. "Elena is back and waiting for the two of you in the barn. She's with Gypsy."

Kol smiled and followed John into the barn spotting Elena standing in the doorway of Gypsy's stall. She was rubbing the horse's head and holding something in her hand. "Hey."

"Hey," She greeted him with a smile. "Hey dad."

"Hey, little bit" John said giving her a hug. "You have a good day out with Kat?"

"Yeah," Elena chuckled. "We shopped shopped shopped until we dropped. I may have spent way too much money today. Ah, it was fun and I deserved it."

"You deserve to have fun," John stated. "Well, I am going to go on up to the house. You can tell everyone to head on home. Or if they want they can stay for supper."

"Okay," Elena responded. "Dad, did care bring my Gus back?"

"Yeah," John hollered as he left the barn.

"Good," Elena sighed and turned to look at Kol. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Kol yawned leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "John and Jeremy taught me how to ride a horse. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be."

"That's good," Elena beamed. "I'm proud of you. You can ride when you go back home."

"Maybe," Kol said. "Maybe, you and I can take a ride or something tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan," Elena announced and placed a kiss on Gypsy's head. "But it may have to wait until Thursday. Caroline and I have plans tomorrow and then Wednesday of course it's my birthday party."

"Thursday it is then," Kol decided. "What are you and Caroline up too tomorrow?"

"Errands," Elena frowned. "Getting our hair and nails done. Girly stuff. A girl's day out. Kat and Bonnie are invited but hopefully Bonnie won't show up. We don't get along."

Kol nodded but didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet until Elena started to talk again. "Hmm?"

"So, what'd you get me?"

"Hmm?" He inquired and she giggled. "Uh, for your birthday? Nothing really. Should I? I mean I honestly didn't know it was going to be your birthday until the other day. What do you want?"

"I was just joking," Elena laughed. "You don't have to buy me anything. I was just playing around."

"Play around, huh?" Kol questioned cocking his eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Elena let out a squeal as he grabbed her around the waist and twirled them both around. He chuckled as she thrashed around in his arms. He stopped and they were both out of breath. He gazed down at her and saw her looking back up at him biting her lip. He looked away and held his hand out for her. She took it. "I bet you want to go see Gus."

"Yes, I do" Elena breathed.

"Let's go to the house then," Kol said pulling her out of the barn.

"Wait," Elena stopped when they got to the truck. She opened the truck door. "Can you help me get the bags?"

"Sure," Kol hummed and then his jaw dropped when he saw the bags in the truck. "What did you do? Buy out the whole entire town?"

"Nah," Elena shook her head helping him grab a bag. "There's still more stuff for everyone else to buy and for me to buy tomorrow."

"I may disappear from view when you come home tomorrow," Kol grunted under the weight from the bags. "What did you buy bricks?"

"Shoes," Elena exclaimed holding the front door open for him. "You're welcome."

"Thanks," Kol mumbled letting the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.** **Thanks for the feedback. **

**A little rated m but not too graphic.**

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Twelve **

"You do realize that her birthday is Thursday and not Wednesday?" Katherine inquired. "Why can't you have Elena's party on her actual date of birth?"

"It's because I am not going to be in town on Thursday," Caroline frowned as she pulled into the parking lot. "Elena said that it was fine with her. Right?"

Elena who had been sitting in the backseat gazing out the window watching the cars pass by, rolled her eyes. Honestly, she could care less when her party was going to be. "That way I can spend my actual birthday with my dad."

"Oh," Katherine nodded. "That's nice then. Are you going to spend anytime with your lover?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at the brunette in the passengers side who just pursed her lips at her. "No. we are not spending that day together. Kol is going to hang out with Jeremy so I can have John all to myself."

"Then you and Kol can go out to the barn," Caroline suggested winking at her. "Oh, come on Elena don't be such a prude."

"I'm not a prude," Elena huffed. "I'd rather not talk about my sex life. Something like that, it's personal."

"Yeah, yeah" Caroline responded and then she started giggling. "I know what this is about. You two haven't been dating very long and you haven't slept with him yet. Ah, to be young and in love."

Elena glared at her then gave Katherine a warning look when she opened her mouth to say something. "Caroline, I love you dearly. I know that I used to tell you every little detail about me but not this time. Plus, we aren't really together together."

"What exactly does that mean?" Caroline wrinkled her nose at Elena.

"As in we aren't sure if we want to be together," Elena explained. "It has it's complications."

"Everything is complicated with you," Caroline muttered and then she shrugged her shoulders. "No more talk about this. I promise that I won't bring up your non exisent sex life again. On the bright side, Bonnie is going to be here today. Maybe, you and her can-,

"No," Elena grumbled as Katherine said. "What bright side?"

"Be cheerful," Caroline pleaded opening her door. "Now come on. Let's go have a good day."

"Fine," Elena mumbled and got out of the car the same time as Katherine. She watched as Caroline bounced over to Bonnie who was frowning. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Don't even think about her," Katherine said linking their arms together. "We'll get our hair and nails done. I'm thinking of getting a perm in my hair. Do you think my face is to round for that?"

"It may not be round but it's probably the fat," Bonnie smirked as Elena and Katherine stopped in front of her. "Hey there, Elena. How are you today?"

Elena tightened her hold on Katherine's arm to stop her friend from hitting Bonnie. "I'm peachy keen, Bonnie. You?"

"Good," Bonnie smiled. "How about your boyfriend? How's he?"

"He's well," Elena answered. "He's helping my dad on the ranch. He likes the job."

"Wow," Bonnie gushed then widened her eyes. "Isn't that wonderful another man to fawn over you and your pitiful family."

Elena bit her tongue then relaxed when she heard Bonnie snickering under her breath. "Screw you, Bonnie." She turned to face Caroline. "Care, I love you with all my heart. You're one of my best friends but I am not spending the day with her. Kat and I are going to be on the other side of the salon. I don't want to be around her not when she's going to be catty."

"Come on," Katherine urged and opened the door for her. They both entered the salon. "Don't listen to her. It's jealously. She still believes we're sixteen years old and fighting for the popular boys affection."

"I had Tyler back then," Elena whispered. "I didn't even notice anyone else. I still don't."

"You may have not noticed them but they noticed you," Katherine told her then she turned to the red head receptionist. "Hi, yes. We have an appointment. Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce?"

"We have your name right here," She grinned tapping the open book on the counter. "Hair cuts and nails. Right?"

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. "Is there anyway we can have my hair permed today or maybe dyed?"

"Of course," The red head responded. "Follow me and I will lead you two over to our two wonderful hair stylists. Come on ladies."

Elena followed behind the woman and Katherine. After everything that Bonnie had said all she wanted to do was go home, pile up in her bed and not come out for a week. She didn't miss any of this when she was in New York. She stopped when Katherine stopped in front of her. She saw a tall spiky hot pink haired girl with a ring in her nose who looked like she walked out of a Tim Burton film. "Hi, I'm Andie."

"Elena," She smiled and sat down in the chair the girl had motioned to. She let the younger girl drape the towel around her neck and flip her hair out from under it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Andie chuckled. "What kind of cut are you thinking about today?"

"I don't really know," Elena sighed looking into the mirror at herself. "I normally wear my hair down and straighten it."

"You don't like change, huh?"

"Not really," Elena admitted. "How about a trim?"

"How about up to your shoulders and sort of layered?" Andie suggested. "We can maybe give you some highlights? Red maybe?"

Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror and once again nodded. It was time for a change. "You know what. Why the hell not?"

"Great," Andie chuckled and picked up a pair of scissors. "Let's get to it then. That's a pretty ring. Almost looks like barb wire wrapped around a diamond."

Elena glanced down at her right hand at the silver ring on her third finger. She didn't say anything to the younger girl just let her start cutting her hair. While she was getting her haircut she gazed down at the ring on her finger and smiled fondly. It was her engagement ring from Tyler. The band was made to look like it was wrapped around the diamond in the center. She thought it fit her perfectly when she first saw it in the little black box in Tyler's hand. That had been the happiest day in her life. Now, it was just one of the many memories that she had of him. She sighed and looked up in the mirror to see Andie still cutting away on her hair which was now shoulder length and layered. She furrowed her brows concentrating on whether or not she wanted the highlights. She didn't need them so she decided to just stay with the haircut.

"You like?" Andie asked breaking Elena out of her thoughts. "Little bit more? Oh, you don't like it."

"No," Elena assured her running a hand through her hair. "I love it. Honestly. It's going to take some time to get used to. My hair has never been this short."

Andie smiled and took the brush wiping hair away from Elena's shoulders. "Do you still want the highlights?"

"I think one change is enough for today," Elena told her letting her pull the drape off of her. "I love my hair. Thank you so much."

"No problem," She replied. "Well, you can go on over there to Denise and she will get your nails done and happy early birthday."

Elena rolled her eyes and got up from the chair. "Thank you and thank you again for the hairdo."

"No problem, it's kind of my job."

Elena chuckled and slowly walked over to the lady who was doing nails and grinned. "Denise?"

"Yes."

Elena sat down in the chair in front of the table and placed her hands on the table. The older woman started her task and Elena answered every question that she asked politely. After more question's about Vanity, Elena's nails were done and they were a bright blue. She thanked her and made her way over to the sitting area and saw Bonnie sat in one of the chairs reading a magazine. She sat down across from her and looked out the window wishing that Kat or Care was around. Elena leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"I don't get it," She heard Bonnie say but refused to open her eyes. "Why you get everything that you want? Why is that?"

Elena's eyes popped open and she snarled her nose at the curly haired brunette. "I don't always get what I want. What are you talking about?"

"You got Tyler. You got Damon and then you have this new guy," Bonnie explained. "Why?"

"I don't care about Damon," Elena hissed knowing that wasn't entirely true. She cared about the raven haired man but only as a friend. She just wished that she hadn't slept with him. "He's a great guy but not the guy for me. What is this about?"

"Why did you leave?" Bonnie asked. "You just left all of us. You didn't even tell me goodbye. You were there one minute and gone the next, Elena. I didn't even know you were gone until I stopped by and John told me. You didn't even leave a note. Why?"

"Bonnie," Elena sighed biting her lip. She didn't know that her leaving without saying anything had actually hurt Bonnie like it did. "I am sorry. I can't. I had to be away from here. I had to get away from here. Everywhere I went I saw, heard, and felt Tyler near me. I couldn't handle it and then losing my baby. It, I uh I had to go. I couldn't stay."

Elena glanced at Bonnie who hadn't spoken since she had her little rant. Bonnie's mouth was open and her hands were shaking. "Elena, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you."

"No one besides my family knew," Elena retorted. "I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to leave. So, when the letter arrived from NYU. I was out the door without a second thought. I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"I'm sorry too, Elena" Bonnie apologized getting up from her chair and sitting down in the one next to Elena. "Elena, I am sorry for the way that I have been acting toward you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Elena apologized again tears trailing down her cheeks. "About Damon. I didn't know that the two of you had an on/off thing. I should never have had those beers and then did that. I'm sorry."

"We were during that off thing," Bonnie admitted hugging Elena. "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

Elena didn't say anything just returned Bonnie's hug. It was good to have a friend again. She pulled back and smiled at Bonnie. "Thanks."

"Ahem," A throat cleared beside them and Elena glanced up spotting Kat and Care standing in front of them. Care was grinning and clapping her hands. "Yay, you two are friends again. I'm glad that you talked everything out."

"Yep," Elena remarked getting up from the chair and standing by Kat who had curlier hair and random red streaks. "I like your hair."

Katherine smirked and shook her hair. "Me too." She reached over and grabbed a strand of Elena's. "I love yours. I don't think I've ever seen you with short hair. It looks great on you."

"It does," Caroline agreed. "I just got mine trimmed. Are you three ready to go shop?"

"I shopped yesterday," Elena said following the three of them out of the salon. "I don't want to shop today. Dad complained about the bags that I had yesterday."

"You can carry our bags then," Caroline suggested as they got in the car. "That way you won't spend any more money."

"Yeah, carrying y'all's bags is really going to stop me from buying stuff" Elena retorted. "Right."

Six hours later, Elena was driving the rental car back to the ranch. The back seat and trunk was loaded down with bags from several different stores. She had gotten several new shirts and some jeans but most of it was stuff for her home. She pulled into the driveway spotting her dad's truck but Jeremy's Jeep was missing. She got out of the vehicle and got her bags out then went in the house.

"Hey," Elena hollered sitting the bags fown on the floor next to the couch. "Dad?"

"Yeah," John yelled. "I'm in the kitchen. You finally make it home?"

"Yea," Elena responded going into the kitchen seeing her dad and uncle sat at the table. Gus was laying on the rug in front of the back screen door. "Hey dad. Uncle Gray. Where's everyone at?"

"Jer and Miranda are at the grocery store," John responded as Elena sat down at the table. "Your boy is piled up in the bed already. Said that his arms were killing him. Guess ole city boy can't handle stacking bales."

Elena rolled her eyes as John and Grayson laughed. "Ha, ha. Y'all are so funny."

"Love you too," John laughed then looked her over. "Little bit, you got all your hair cut off. It looks good."

"Thanks, Dad" Elena said and got up from the table. "I'm going to go check on Kol. See if you two haven't harmed him."

"City boy can handle it," John scoffed. "He's a good guy, Elena. I'll miss him when you two head on back to New York."

"I guess so," Elena grumbled walking down the hall and going to the guest room that Kol was staying in. The door was open and she peeked around the corner spotting him laying on the bed only wearing a pair of blue jeans. His eyes were closed and they popped open when she knocked. "Hey. Dad said your arms were sore from today."

"I feel awful," Kol whined as she came into the room. "I think I lifted over a hundred bales of hay today. Even, if I didn't it sure as hell feels like I did. I miss my camera."

"I thought that you were all set to move down here and become a rancher like my daddy?" Elena mused sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Are you over that already?"

"Yes," He winced moving his arms. "I feel old. Did you know that I got tired quicker than John or any of the other guys did today? Some of them are older than me too."

"It's because they are used to the work and have been doing it for years," Elena explained lightly rubbing his arm. "You get used to it after years."

"I'm miserable," Kol grunted. "That feels good. Thanks. Hey, your hair is gone."

"That is what happens to it when you get it cut," Elena teased him still rubbing his arm. "You like it?"

"Looks good," Kol said raising his hand up to tug on a lock. "How was the rest of your day? I can ask that, right? You know since we're friends now."

"My day was good," Elena told him and held her hand up. "I got my nails done. I like the blue."

"It's bright," Kol chuckled sitting up. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really. Bonnie and I had a much needed talk about everything. I think we're okay now. Maybe. Oh, and I bought more stuff. I don't know if all of it will fit on the plane ride back."

"It will," Kol assured. "Madd is sending his private jet down here to get us. He owes me."

"Sounds like a good plan," Elena admitted and heard Gus running down the hall and he skidded in the room running over to Kol's side of the bed. He let Kol pick him up and put him on the bed. "Hey Gus."

Elena watched as Kol played with Gus rolling his hand around in the air letting Gus grab it. He glanced up at her and she laughed. "Still feeling sore?"

"Nah," Kol said with a shake of his head. "You being here makes me feel better."

"You're a dork," Elena responded getting up from the bed. "Come on, Gus. You too. We should go see if my aunt and Jer are back. They may have food."

Kol got up from the bed and pulled on his shirt buttoning it up. "Okay. Lead the way to the kitchen."

Elena chuckled and grabbed his hand pulling him from the room with Gus trailing behind them.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Kol asked Jeremy as he followed him around the crowded home of the Gilbert's. "How many people are here?"

"I don't know."

Kol shook his head at Jeremy and glanced around the front room which had black and white streamers and black and white balloons hung everywhere. There was also a huge happy birthday banner strung up on the mantle. Caroline sure went out of her way to plan an elaborate party for Elena who was nowhere to be seen. He looked around again spotting John, Miranda and Grayson. Another crowd of people held Elena's friends Stefan, Kat, Caroline, and Matt. He waved at them then made his way outside looking for Elena. He didn't see her on the porch but ran into Caroline's mom, Liz who was the town sheriff and Carol Lockwood who was grinning at him. "Hello, Kol."

"Mrs. Lockwood," Kol greeted her shaking her hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," She stated and then frowned. "Are you looking for Elena?"

"I am actually," Kol replied looking around. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "She snuck out to the barn a few mintues ago with Gus. She said that needed to get away from everything for a while. You should go down there and make sure that she is okay."

"I will," Kol promised and she squeezed his arm then let go of him.

He walked down the porch steps and made his way to the barn. He saw that the barn door was open and went in looking for Elena. He found her standing in the doorway looking out into the fiekds surrounding the barn. She was wearing a blue dress and had a pair of cowboy boots on looking every part of the country girl that he knew she was. Gus was curled up on a blanket laying beside one of the many bales of hay that he had stacked up the day before. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump and turn her head to look at him. She smiled and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You not enjoying the party?"

"It's too crowded," Elena murmured leaning into him. "I just had to get away for a while. Plus, who wouldn't love this view."

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Kol agreed with her looking up at the inky black sky that was littered with stars and the moon was shinning bright enough to light up the fields. "You don't get to see the stars like this in New York."

"No, you don't" Elena whispered and then exhaled slowly.

"Do you miss it?" Kol breathed. "The view?"

"I didn't realize that I did until I came out here and saw it," Elena replied and he felt her hand on his. "I do miss it more than I thought I did. It's not only the view either. I miss the smell of fresh country air, the friendly smiles that you get because everyone knows who you are and I miss my family."

"Move back here then," Kol suggested half heartedly. "I mean if you want to but I'll have you know that you will be missed. You love the magazine. Right?"

"I do," Elena answered. "I have a great job. I am being nostalgic. Missing old times. Maybe, in a couple of years. I'll be ready to come back home." She turned to face him and he saw a smile on her face. "Did you know that I have a house?"

"Your dad might've mentioned it," Kol said putting his hands on her hips. "Where is your house?"

"Up above the main house and into the woods a way," She replied. "My dad started building it the year my mama got diagnosed with cancer. He needed something to take his mind off of everything and he with help from Mason Lockwood designed and built me a house. It was supposed to be mine and Tyler's first home together but you know what happened. I stepped into it the day we graduated high school. We had everything planned out. Every room was decorated in our heads. It was going to be amazing. I was going to sit on our porch swing reading a book while he worked on the yard or something else. Dancing late at night, the only music being the cadydads. It's all a dream now. A wish that is never going to come true."

Kol smiled at her squeezing her hip in a comforting gesture. He honestly didn't know what to say to her about everything she had told him. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions. So, he did the only thing he was good at. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. He pressed harder and then backed her up so that her back hit the barn door. She whimpered into the kiss and he lifted her up hooking her legs around his hips. He continued kissing her then he pulled his lips from hers to trail kisses down her cheek and along her neck down over her shoulders. He nudged the strap of her dress down her arm and bit down gently on her shoulder. He heard her moan and she shifted against him causing him to let out a groan.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked letting out a shaky breath. "Are you going to do this again?"

"Do you want to do this again?" Kol asked looking into her brown eyes. He could see that her cheeks were flushed and she was trying to calm down. "If you don't want this again we can stop."

He watched her frown and then she unwrapped her legs from his waist and his face fell as he backed away from her when she pushed on his chest. "Don't look so sad. I'm not saying no. It's just I'd rather not have someone walking in on us. Come on."

Kol took her outstretched hand, letting her grab the blanket and lead him over to the room in the corner and grabbed a flashlight. "Come on. You're not afraid of the dark. Are ya?"

"No," He scoffed rolling his eyes and they left the barn walking over to the other barn slipping between the open doors and climbing the ladder to the loft. "What about, Gus?"

"Don't worry about him," Elena said laying the blanket down on the pile of hay in the corner. She sat down and patted the place next to her. "Come here."

Kol smirked and walked over to her sitting down beside her. He pulled her over onto his lap and grinned when she tossed her arms around his neck lowering her head down to meet his lips. He pressed his lips against hers and groaned when she pressed down on the bulge in his pants. "Damn."

She moved her hands down his chest, popping the buttons on his shirt and ran a hand teasingly over the waist of his jeans then unbuckling his belt and popping the button open. He raised his hips off of the ground letting her tug his pants and boxers down. He raised her dress up high enough to lower her underwear down her legs and let her sit back down on his lap. He ran a finger lightly over her center and bit his lip when he felt how wet she was. He thrusted up inside of her and waited for her to adjust to him then he started moving slowly. She lifted her hips lowering herself back down on him slowly meeting him thrust for thrust.

Elena was panting against his mouth as he contined to thrust his hips against hers and moved in and out at a fast pace. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and dragged his lips across the top of her breasts causing her to let out a breathy moan. He trailed his hand down over her chest, down her stomach, and to the vee between her thighs. She let out a little whimper and he could feel her walls tightening around him and she let out loud groan. He moved faster as he fell over the edge as well.

Kol kissed her bare shoulder as she fell forward placing her forehead on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. He waited until she had recovered and lifted her from his lap so that he could pull his boxers and jeans back on. He helped her straighten her dress out which had been lifted up around her waist and the straps of her dress had been pulled back up her shoulders. He waited until she was comfortable and pulled her back over onto his lap.

"You are so good at that," Elena chuckled stretching her legs out behind his back. "You really are."

"Well, thank you" Kol smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're good too. You feel so good wrapped around me."

Elena blushed and lowered her gaze to the ground. "Thanks."

"You want to go back to your party or stay here?"

"Stay right here," Elena mumbled and then yawned. "Do you think anyone came out here looking for us?"

"If they did, then they got the idea of what we were doing," Kol told her. "You're a little loud."

"I am not," Elena huffed and poked him in the side. "You aren't exactly quiet either. I think I still have the bite mark on my shoulder from the other day."

"You liked it," Kol grinned then shifted slightly letting out a groan. "This is not very comfortable. I think my ass has gone numb."

Elena giggled and scooted off of him leaning up against a bale of hay and he moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They sat there for a few mintues not saying anything just being quiet.

"I found Gus in the horse barn," She heard someone say. "He's normally close to her. I checked every stall. She wasn't in there."

"Caroline," Elena whispered and Kol placed a finger against her lips. "What?"

"I heard Carol say that she came out to the barn and then Kol went after her," Katherine's voice joined Caroline's. "They probably snuck off to roll around in the hay. We should go back in the house. They'll show up when they get down with their activities."

"But Elena still has to cut the cake and open her gifts," Caroline whined. "It's her party after all."

"Would you be upset if someone interuppted you and Matt?"

Elena and Kol waited until they heard Caroline's reply which was fine adn they stomped away. Kol got up from the floor and held his hand out to her pulling her to feet when she took his hand. "You want to go cut your cake?"

"Sure," Elena said. "I could handle something sweet right about now."

They both left the barn holding hands walking up to the house and going in. Kol spotted Caroline and Katherine's smiles before they pulled Elena away from him. He saw them yanking at her hair pulling out a few pieces of hay. Elena's face turned a bright red before turning to glare at him. "You have fun with my cousin out in the barn?"

"Jeremy," Kol stated looking at the younger boy. "Having fun at the party?"

"It's a good thing no one sent my uncle out there," Jeremy responded. "He was getting ready to go look for her but Kat and Care stopped him."

"Right," Kol said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm glad that he didn't come looking for us either. That would have been awkward."

"Yeah," Jeremy snorted. "That would've been. Uncle John probably would'a shot ya or chased you around the barn with a twoxfour. You still want to go out to town tommorrow? Me and you?"

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "I don't have anything planned because Elena is going to spend time with John. She's not like this back home. She's so quiet that you wouldn't even know she was there."

"Yeah, Elena has changed alot." Jeremy supplied. "She's not the same person that she was when we were kids. It's like when Tyler died, she died with him. Like the other half of her was gone. It was sad to watch. Elena's always been more of an older sister to me than a cousin and it broke my heart to see how she lost everything all at once. You know I miss her being around here. Kinda hoping that she'll think about moving back home."

"She wants to move back home?" Kol asked looking at Elena who was opening her gifts. "I didn't know that."

"She doesn't mention it but I know she wants too," Jeremy mused then cleared his throat. "Well, if she doesn't at least I know now that she has a good friend up there in New York. You can take of her for us."

"Yeah, I can" Kol muttered his gaze still on Elena who he realized was having a good time.

He frowned wondering what exactly was going to happen between the two of them when they got back to New York. He wasn't going to start dating her and he hoped that she realized that. He wasn't going to change his lifestyle for anyone no matter how wonderful the person was. He turned to Jeremy and forced a smile on his face just as everyone started to sing Happy Birthday.

"I'll watch out for her. I promise."

* * *

**Review? **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sunshine streaming into the windows woke Elena up the next morning. She was buried under her covers with Gus laying in her hair that was spread out on the pillow underneath her. She rolled over after pushing her little mutt out of her hair and got up from the bed. She stretched her arms out in front of her then went to the bathroom. She used the bathrooom, washed her hands and then brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom and chuckled when she saw that Gus had stolen her spot on the bed.

Elena left her room and wandered into the kitchen spotting John who was packing up a large picnic basket. "Mornin' dad."

"Morning, littlebit," John said looking up from the basket. "I got us some snacks for today. Can't believe that you're spending your birthday with your old dad."

"Why wouldn't I want to spend my birthday with you?" Elena asked sitting down at the table. "You're my dad. You're awesome."

"Well, then you're awesome too" John replied as they heard a door open. "Guess that's lover boy wakin' up."

"Probably," Elena mumbled through a yawn then she saw Kol come down the hallway already dressed. He ignored her and sat down at the table. "Morning."

"Morning," Kol said gruffly not looking at her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Elena frowned wondering what was wrong with him. He wasn't being very friendly this morning. "Jere, won't be here for a while."

"I know," Kol retorted. "I just woke up way too early. You two going out today?"

"Sure are," John responded. "Going out to Elena's house. See if everything is in tip top shape. Then maybe do some horse back riding. You wanna join us?"

"No, thanks" Kol smiled. "Elena should spend time with her her dad before she has to leave. We got what? Until Saturday to stay here?"

"Yep," Elena retorted yawning again and then got up from the table. "Dad, I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you in a few mintues. Have a good day out with Jeremy, Kol."

"You have a good day out with your dad," She heard Kol say as she went back to her room.

Elena quickly took a shower, blow dried her short hair and got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, one of the new shirts Katherine had picked out for her and a pair of boots. She grabbed her sunglasses and went back into the kitchen where it was just John sitting at the table. "Where'd Kol go?"

"Back to bed," John stated. "You sure you want to go to the house? We can do something else if you want too."

"No, I want to go see my house," Elena told him. "I haven't stepped a foot in it since well since all those years ago."

"Okay," John nodded as he got up from the table and grabbed the basket. "We'll take the gator. I don't feel like crawling up on a horse or four wheeler. My side is still sore."

"Good idea," Elena chuckled and followed him out of the house and down to the barn. "Is it liveable?"

"Do what?"

"Have you kept it up?" Elena asked as her dad put the basket in the back. "The house? Have you kept it up?"

"Yeah," John admitted climbing into the driver's seat and turning the ignition on. "Figured that I'd keep it up. I mean I did build it. I should at least keep it up."

Elena nodded but didn't say anything as John drove them up the road. She looked around seeing some of the guys out in the fields working with the horses. She waved at them and they waved back. She sat next to her dad quietly as he drove up the dirt road and turned into the lane that was his hidden by trees. She saw her little cabin come into view and she grinned. "It looks the same."

"Yeah, it does" John said turning the engine off. "I told you that I keep everything up. Jeremy helps out too. We can go inside if you want too. I got the keys. Do you want to go in?"

"Sure," Elena answered crawling out of the seat and taking the key from him. "Can I go in first?"

"Of course," John responded. "I'll be right here."

Elena grinned at him then walked up the yard slowly. She slowly went up the steps and walked over to the door. She opened the screen door then unlocked the door pushing it open. She stepped inside the empty house, took a deep breath and thought back to the day she and Tyler decorated it.

_"Right here," Tyler pointed to the wall nearest the window, a huge grin on his face. "Right here is where the couch and chair are going to go. Then of course the television will be over here. We'll put all of our pictures on the mantle and then at Christmas the tree can go up in front of the window. Come on. We'll go decorate the kitchen."_

He had led her into the kitchen next laughing and telling all about how they'd have breakfast and supper together sitting at the table side by side. Sneaking bites off of food off of each other's plates. It was all promises that were broken when the car crash happened.

Elena wiped a tear away from her cheek and then turned to goup the stairs. She walked up the stairs slowly remembering the feel of his hand wrapped around hers as she talked a mile a minute about the way everything was going to be. Tyler was more excited than she was about the house. She was excited but not at his level. She got to the top step and looked straight though seeing the biggest room in the house.

_"Here in this little spot is where our bed is going to be," Tyler said wrapping his arms around her waist. "We'll have one of those huge beds and lounge around every Sunday morning. Just me and you under the covers. No clothes."_

She had hit his shoulder and blushed. He had simply shrugged his shoulders and kissed her neck. That had lead to them christening their future bedroom and staying over night camping out. Wrapped up in sleeping bags. They had went through every room planning it all out. He had got the biggest grin on his face as they talked about having kids. He had said that he couldn't wait to have a baby. Maybe, a little girl. Her nursery would be done in pink with a rocking chair in the chair of the corner big enough for the two of them to sit together and to rock their baby. _"I love you."_

Elena took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her face and sniffled. She quickly walked back down the stairs, through the house and onto the front porch right into John who instantly wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest, letting out ragged sobs and felt him rubbing her back in a soothing gesture. She cried until all her energy was drained from her body. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"You okay, littlebit?" John asked. "You want to go on home?"

"No," Elena whispered. "Dad, do you think I'm ever going to get over him?"

"I don't know," John answered. "I still miss your mama everyday. There ain't a minute that goes by that I don't miss her. It's been ten years since she passed away and it feels like yesterday. I don't think I'll ever get over her."

"How do you stand it?" Elena questioned. "How do you wake up every morning in that house, in that bed that she shared with you? How, dad?"

"It's hard," John admitted helping her sit down on the steps and sitting down next to her. "It was hard when she first passed, Elena. Your mom was the only person that I was with. I didn't know how I was going to make it. I guess I buried my pain in my work and never really talked it through. I still grieve for her everyday and I don't think I will ever stop. One day I believe that we will all be fine. It just takes time."

"There was never anyone else?" Elena inquired. "You never fell in love with anyone else?"

"No," John sighed. "You know how well that went. Your aunt Jenna won't even come around anymore. I ruined that because I am still not over your mom."

Elena lowered her gaze to the ground and thought about the last few days. She hadn't been thinking about Tyler alot. Kol had been the one person in her mind and the way that he made her feel. It was like she had been drowning and he was the breath of fresh air after coming out of water. He had changed her in the last few days. She shook her head at the thought because all it was. All it was was an escape for the both of them. She knew what type of guy Kol was.

She got up and looked down at her dad grinning. "Let's go back home and grab our fishing poles. Might catch some fish today."

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it could be a good day to go fish." He got up and stomped down the steps. "Race ya?"

"Dad," Elena whined and followed him down the steps. She was laughing when the toe of her boot caught on a board that had been broken. She tried to catch herself throwing her arms up but she couldn't. "Dad?!"

Elena groaned and winced when a sharp pain ran through her hand. She heard a beeping noise and tried to open her eyes. She blinked twice and the bleariness she had been experiencing disappeared and she saw that she was in a hospital room.

"Well, there are those brown eyes that I like to see" Grayson announced coming into the room. He was carrying a clipboard and his most professional look on his face. "I bet you're wondering how in the hell did I end up in a hospital bed."

"Exactly," Elena grumbled and he sat down on the bed next to her legs. "Where's my dad? What happened?"

"You tripped and fell off of the porch," He explained patting her hand. "You broke your wrist and have a concussion from the fall. Is your head hurting?"

"Yeah," Elena whined noticing the blue cast on her wrist. "Blue? You remembered?"

"How could I forget my favorite niece's favorite color?"

"I'm your only niece," Elena retorted with a laugh. "Where's dad?"

"Out in the hall with Miranda," Grayson said and then he took her uninjured hand in his. "Babydoll, Dr. Morris is going to be in here to talk to you about some stuff. Do you want anyone in here with you?"

"Why's Dr. Morris coming in here?" Elena asked and she saw him hang his head down. "Uncle Grayson, why is he coming in here?"

"We have to wait until Dr. Morris gets in here," Grayson said his voice cracking. "I can't, Elena."

"I don't want you or anyone in here," Elena said her lip trembling. "Get out."

"I'm sorry," Grayson apologized getting up from the the bed. "Elena-,"

"Just please leave," Elena insisted looking out the window avoiding Grayson. "Don't tell Dad I'm awake. Make him, make Miranda go make him get a cup of coffee. Don't let him see Dr. Morris. Please?"

"Of course," Grayson replied and left the room.

Elena laid on the hospital bed starring out the window picking at her cast until she heard the door click open. She turned her head to look at the door and saw Dr. Morris shut the door behind him. She didn't want him in the room with her, she didn't want him to be there with her. She didn't want to hear anything that he had to say to her.

"Elena, we gotta talk."

Kol spent the whole day with Jeremy letting the younger man tell him all about Anna and Jeremy helped him pick out a birthday gift for Elena, which was a simple silver bracelet with one little charm on it. He had it in his pocket wrapped up. He went into the house after Jeremy had dropped him off and stopped in his tracks. He saw Elena laid on the couch under a blanket, her head was on Justin's leg and the man's hand was on her shoulder. He heard them both snoring and saw Gus laying on Justin's other leg. One of Elena's arms which was wrapped in a blue cast was settled on Gus' back with Justin's hand almost touching hers. He frowned and looked up seeing John standing next to the fireplace holding a bottle of beer watching the two of them on the couch. The older man noticed him and motioned for him to go into the kitchen. John had moved over to the backdoor looking out hand still holding onto the bottle.

"What happened?"

John cleared his throat. "Elena and I went up to her house this morning and she fell down the steps. Got a big old bump on her forehead and broke her wrist."

"Is she okay?" Kol questioned searching John's face for any clue. "She is right?"

"Other than having her wrist broken," John chuckled but it didn't meet his eyes. "She's fine. I've been watching her sleep. Making sure she's alright. Justin came by to check on her. They fell asleep a while ago."

"Yeah, I saw them" Kol muttered putting his hand in his pocket hitting Elena's present. "I'm glad that she didn't hurt herself to bad."

"Yeah, she ain't hurtin'" John scoffed shaking his head. "I reckon she'll be fine. You have a good day out with Jeremy?"

"Uh huh," Kol smiled. "Jeremy he talks alot and told me some crazy stories about everyone when they were younger. He told me alot about the town. It's small, I don't think I could ever live around here. I'd hate to drive miles for a good cup of coffee."

John laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's what you're used too. How you were raised. All I've ever knew was the ranch and I've never questioned it. I guess we do what we know. I know that I would be like a person trying to find my way out of a box if I went to the big ole city. It'd be hilarious to see."

Kol laughed and moved to sit down at the table after pulling Elena's gift out of his pocket. "I got Elena a bracelet for her birthday. When she wakes up will you give it to her?"

"You can wake her up," John said. "The doctor told me to make sure she was okay with the concussion. She's only been out for about thirty minutes. Justin brought her a birthday card and some cookies that his mama made for her. They got to talking and Elena fell asleep on him. Then he fell asleep to. I didn't want to bother them."

"Right," Kol mumbled then glanced over at Elena. "She's awesome."

"She is," John agreed with him and saw down in the chair at the table across from him. "She's a great girl. Too much like me. Wish that she wasn't. I was hoping that she'd fall in love with a great guy and move back home. But like I said she's too much like me. Still pining away for someone who ain't never coming back." He grinned at Kol and then exhaled. "Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"When you two go back to New York will you make sure she's okay?" John asked and Kol tilted his head to the side. "Keep an eye out for her. That's all."

"Sure," Kol promised and got up from his chair grabbing Elena's gift and going to the couch. He shook Elena's shoulder and her eyes flew open. "Hey. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Elena remarked yawning. She pressed her face into Justin's leg then raised up in a sitting postion. "Did you have fun out with Jer today?"

"Yeah," Kol laughed. "He told me some pretty crazy stories about y'all when you were younger. Some of the stuff he told me. Well, it's unbelieveable."

"Oh lord," Elena grimaced scratching her nose. "Don't believe anything that little twerp told you. I guess my dad told you what happened to me. I can't walk across a floor without harming myself. I got a broken wrist and a rather large bump on my forehead."

"John told me," Kol explained looking at her forehead which was swelled up and blue. "Are you okay? I mean it's nothing terrible. Right?"

"No, no" Elena insisted keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake Justin. "Doctor said that I was in tip top shape well other than being broken. I'm as healthy as a horse."

Kol laughed at that expression and then held out her gift. "I picked you something up today since it is your actual birthday." He glanced over at Justin who he knew thought he and Elena were together. "Me, uh, being your boyfriend. I had to give you a gift today."

"Well, thank you" Elena breathed taking the gift from him and opening it. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"You like it?" Kol inquired watching Elena looked over the silver bracelet fingering the little blue charm. "It reminded me of you. Simple but beautiful."

"I love it," Elena told him reaching over to press against his cheek. "Thank you. Do you-, I mean could you help me put it on?"

"Of course, I can" Kol hummed happily and took the bracelet from her unclasping it then taking ahold of her uninjured arm. He put the bracelet around her wrist and locked it together. He ran his thumb over her wrist. "Looks good on you, Elena."

"True," Elena said and then punched Justin on the leg when he let out a loud snore. He jumped and let out a girlie yelp opening his eyes. "You snore way too loud. I wasn't even resting good though you do make for a comfy pillow. Even Gus thinks so."

"I guess," Justin replied thickly blinking his eyes and then looking at Kol, his eyes widening. "Hey Kol."

"Justin," Kol murmured watching as Justin picked Gus up out of his lap and placed him on the floor. The little bulldog walked over to him and sat on his feet. He reached down and patted him on the head. "You uh have a nice nap?"

Justin shook his head and got up from the couch stretching his arms out in front of him. "Sure. Um, Elena. I guess I'll be heading on home. Happy Birthday. I'll see you before you leave."

"Thanks, Justin" Elena thanked him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for the card and tell your mama I said thanks for the cookies. They were good. Oh, and thanks for listening to me whine."

"You needed a shoulder and I figured that I could lend you one," Justin shrugged his shoulders and kissed Elena on the top of the head. "See you tommorrow. Bye John."

"Bye," Kol heard John shout out and Justin walked out of the house.

"You can't walk across a flat surface, can you?" Kol teased, he saw Elena chuckle and then furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Nothing," Elena responded then looked at her bracelet. "This is pretty. I didn't realize that you could pick out something simple."

"I work at a fashion magazine," Kol told her then sighed. "Anna helped a bit. Jeremy also."

"I know you couldn't have picked out something like this," Elena retorted snickering and he reached over to her tickling her sides causing her to shriek. "Stop. Kol. Stop."

"Never," He laughed continuing to tickle her as she moved around the couch pushing him away. Her casted arm hit him in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain. "Ow."

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized and he held onto his stomach as she patted on his arm. "You really shouldn't have tickled me. I'm ticklish."

"I'll know that next time," Kol grunted and heard John chuckling at him. "It's not funny, John."

"It is a little," John remarked and handing Kol a glass of lemonade. "Here. 'Lena, I'm going to go into town. Gonna stop by Gray's and then head on over to the Grill for a while. Where's Jeremy at?"

"He went out with Anna," Kol answered. "Said he was staying at his mom and dad's tonight."

"Figured he would with everything that happened today," John mumbled and shared a look with Elena before hugging her. "Can I trust you watching her tonight? Keep her on her toes?"

"Of course you can," Kol assured him and John clapped him on the shoulder then squeezed tightly. "Bye, sir."

"Bye y'all," John said and then walked out the front door.

Kol placed his glass on the table and leaned back on the couch. "Did you have fun hanging out with your dad today?"

"Good other than falling down porch steps," Elena admitted leaning into the couch yawning. "Honestly, didn't think I'd spend my birthday in the hospital with a broken wrist and a bump on my head. Kind of .humiliating"

"At least John was the only one who saw it," Kol offered. "I remember tumbling down the steps at mother's house and there being one of those parties going on with the rich and famous. It was embarrassing, I think."

"Can't remember?" Elena inquired. "What were you drunk?"

"Yeah," Kol scowled. "My own fault, I guess." He took a deep breath. "Should've stayed away from the tequila. I uh, hate to ruin the good mood between the two of us but we need to talk about this thing between us."

"Right," Elena breathed. "Why do we need to talk about this thing? I thought we already agreed that it didn't mean anything. Just a couple times. It doesn't mean that we're together."

"Yeah," Kol grimaced taking in the tone of Elena's voice. He couldn't hear any concern of worry in her voice. He knew that they had already discussed this but seeing her with Justin just now made him get this weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't like seeing the man's hand on her and he didn't know why. "So, when we go back to New York, our lives are going to go back to being the same?"

"Of course," Elena scoffed. "I told you before that I didn't have any romantic notions toward you. That it was just a release. A couple of fun times between friends. I figured that what happened here stayed here. That it wasn't giong to change anything when we go back. You uh don't want it to change. Do you?"

"No," Kol replied honestly. "I was just trying to find out if we're on the same page."

"Well," Elena drawled out through another large yawn. "I'm glad that we're on the same page with everything."

"Yeah," Kol agreed tossing an arm around her shoulders and letting her snuggle into his side. "We're both on the same page and it's a good thing. We'll be back in New York by the weekend and to normal life."

"Yeah, back to normal" Elena murmured. "Back to normal with models, magazines, and movie stars."

"Sign me up for that because it sure does sound fun."

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.**

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Fourteen **

Kol was in the barn talking to Sam when he spotted Elena walking in wearing a pair of holey old blue jeans, a short sleeve maroon t-shirt that looked like it was two sizes to big on her and had seen better days. On her head was a black hat on that's bill was bent curving around her forehead. She wandered over to Gypsy handing something to the large horse. He watched her for a few minutes pat Gypsy on the head and then he decided to walk over to her.

"Hey," He greeted causing her to jump slightly. "Sorry about scaring you. What are you doing out here this morning?"

"I didn't want to be cooped up in the house," Elena admitted softly still patting Gypsy. "Just because I had an awful fall yesterday doesn't mean I want to be laid up for the rest of the week."

"Oh," Kol nodded and then cleared his throat. "Do you- well um do you maybe want to go out for a ride?"

"I'm broken," Elena mumbled holding up her left arm. "I don't think it's possible."

"How about the both of us go for a ride?" Kol asked seeing her smile. "I'll have to find someone to get her saddled up but I'll ride with you. John and Jeremy did give me a lesson the other day. I think I can handle it."

"I'll be there if you need any help," Elena grinned. "Um, I passed by Justin when I came into the barn. He can get her saddled up. I'll go out there and get him."

"Okay," Kol nodded watching her walk out of the barn. He saw her walk back in with Justin following her with a smile on her face. "Hey, Justin."

"Kol," Justin stated grabbing the saddle and reins. "I'll get her ready and the two of you can take her out for a ride."

"Thanks," Justin" Elena said hugging him.

Kol watched as Elena and Justin talked while he saddled Gypsy up for them. She was laughing at something Justin said and Kol wondered exactly what was going on between the two of them. He shook his head at the thought because he knew that Elena was still hung up on Tyler. He didn't even know why he cared if something was going on between the two of them. So what? He and Elena had hooked up twice. They had both decided that it meant nothing and that it was going to stay between them. Stay right here in Mystic Falls where it belonged. He pursed his lips wondering again why that left a bad taste in his mouth. He saw Justin was done and he was helping Elena up on the horse. She smiled down at him as he crawled up behind her. He took the reins from her and kicked Gyspy on the side to get her moving.

"Thank you for this," Elena breathed out as they rode the horse out pass the Gilbert house and up the long drive. "I needed to get out of the house for a while. My dad has been hovering."

"Isn't that a dad's job?" Kol asked. "I mean I wouldn't know but I'd think it was. Plus, John's overprotective of you."

"It's a good thing," Elena replied. "I love my dad. He's a good man. I just wish that we hadn't both ended up in the hospital on this vacation. I guess it's a Gilbert thing. This cluminess crap."

"Maybe, you should just both watch what you are doing" Kol teased and that earned him an elbow to the stomach. "Don't abuse the driver of the horse."

"Don't tease me then," Elena snapped.

"You like it," Kol smirked and then furrowed his brows. "Where are we going?"

"To my house," Elena answered. "Then I thought we could swing by the pond."

"Sounds like a good plan."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Elena held onto his hands that held the reins. She tugged lightly on his arm and he stopped in his tracks looking to the right where she was pointing. He saw a little cabin placed back into the woods. "Your house suits you. Do you want to go in?"

"Nope," Elena retorted shaking her head. "Dad doesn't want anyone in it until he gets the time to come up here and fix the porch step. I just thought you'd like to see it. It's cute. Right?"

"Yes," Kol said placing his head on her shoulder. "Now which way to go?"

"We have to back track," Elena informed him. "It's out past the barn. It's beautiful out there."

"As long as I don't see any flat pale behinds," Kol grimaced. "I think I will be okay."

"Don't worry about Stef and Kat," Elena chuckled. "They have found new places to have sex or at least that's what Kat told me the other day. She doesn't know the defintion of TMI."

Kol laughed listening to her rant as Gypsy raced them over the Gilbert land. He saw the pond come into view and he tugged on the reins to get Gypsy to stop. He slid off of the horse and helped Elena get down. He watched her walk over to the ponds edge with Gyspy following behind her. She sat down on the bank and kicked her boots and socks off. She rolled her pants up to her knees and slid down into the edge of the pond. He walked over to her sitting down and doing the same thing. He sat there for a few minutes quietly until he heard her singing.

_"You were raised on an asphalt farm; Ain't never heard a rooster crow;_ _Never walked barefoot by a river; Felt the mud up between your toes"_

"Are you making fun of me?" Kol questioned cocking his eyebrow at her. "Really? Honestly, making fun of me?"

"Kind of," Elena giggled. "You know it's been fun having you here. Taking you out of your environment and placing you out in the country. It's been awesome to see that."

"Making fun of me," Kol grumbled. "Please."

"No, it was probably like me when I first moved to the city six years ago. I felt like a fish outta water. I've gotten used to it though."

"You know even though I complained about it the other night" Kol remarked. "I am having a good time."

"That's good," Elena said. "We'll get back down here. My family really likes you. So you know that they'll be begging you to come back down here. Maybe more you than me."

"Maybe around winter time," Kol supplied. "This place would be beautiful in winter time. Of course I'll have to have my camera handy."

"Of course," Elena said. "It is pretty out here. The snow. The whole entire ranch decorated because my dad goes a little over board around the holidays. It's beautiful though and entirely worth it."

Kol nodded and then cleared his throat. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Caroline has my last night all planned out," Elena responded. "I don't know what it is just that it involves going to the Grill."

"Gettin' us drunk probably," Kol mused standing up after pulling his boots back on. He waited until she got her boots back on and held his hand out for her to take. "Ready to head on back to the ranch? Caroline could've come by and dognapped Gus."

"No," Elena stated with a laugh holding onto his hand tightly. "Gus is out with Jeremy today. He and Anna took him to the park. My Gus is safe from Caroline."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kol inquired and watched as she bit her lip looking nervous.

"Let's go back so that I can call her," Elena pressed running over to Gypsy. "Come on, Kol. Hurry up."

Kol laughed running over to the horse and helping her back up and getting up there himself. He listened to her muttering under her breath the whole entire way back to the barn.

Later that evening, Elena took a deep breath and removed the bandage from her forehead, the knot had gone down overnight but she still had a large bruise. "I look like the bride of Frankenstein."

"I'll do your makeup," Katherine offered from her spot on Elena's bed. "Then you won't look like the bride of Frankenstein."

"She still looks pretty either way," Caroline snickered from the closet as she threw clothes on the bed. Elena glared at her through the mirror. "What? It was a compliment."

"Then thanks," Elena replied going over to the bed and sitting down beside Katherine. "So, how is Stefan doing?"

"Work is tiring for him," Kat mumbled picking up Elena's casted arm. "I'm going to sign your cast."

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"He mentioned that he was in the hospital when you came in," Katherine responded drawing a smiley face on the cast. "He said when your dad and Justin brought you in, you didn't look good."

"Of course she didn't look good," Caroline scoffed. "She was knocked out cold with a concussion and a broken wrist. Not to mention blood caked on her face."

"That must've made me beautiful," Elena joked and let out a sigh. "I can't believe that my trip had to have two hospital visits. John and I are complete klutzes."

"Like daddy, like daughter" Katherine smirked before signing her name. "Stefan also told me that Dr. Morris visited you."

"He did," Elena confirmed avoiding their eyes and Caroline's gasp. "I thought that was doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"Pillow talk," Katherine explained. "What was it-,"

"It's fine," Elena said looking up when she felt the bed dip seeing Care sitting beside her. "I'm fine. Everything came back negative and I'm fine. It was only a false alarm. I promise."

"Really? Caroline asked quirking an eyebrow at her. "Honestly?"

"Would I lie to two of my friends about something like that?" Elena asked seriously. "Even if I was I would tell you about it. I wouldn't keep it from you. Not something like that."

"Good," Caroline nodded and popped up from the bed. "Now, since tonight is your last night in town we are all as one big group going to the Grill. Maybe, play some pool or darts."

"Tell her what else," Katherine giggled and Caroline shook her head at the brunette. "Go on. Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Elena inquired. "What is it? Oh, it's bad."

"Karaoke," Caroline squealed clapping her hands. "Hey, don't give me that look. It's going to be fun besides you are a wonderful singer. You'll have me and Kat for back up."

"Oh no," Kat protested shaking her head. "No, Katherine Pierce does not sing in public. She only sings in the shower where no one beside herself is present. I mean really have you ever heard me sing. I can't carry a tune to save my life."

"That's true," Caroline agreed with her. "But no one is going to pay attention to horrible singing at karaoke night. It's kind of expected."

"Bitch," Katherine mumbled and looked at Elena. "The only way I sing in public, is if you sing in public. Only way."

"Fine," Elena relented. "One song though but you know Care if you get enough tequila in this one, she'll do anything that you want her to."

"Hey," Katherine yelled. "I resent that remark." Then she giggled. "Even though it's true."

Elena chuckled and then looked at the clothes laid out on her bed that Caroline had got out of the closet. "What are you doing with all of these?"

"Picking out your outfit for tonight," Caroline chirped. "Your last night in town and I'm going to dress you. I kinda wish that I was in New York with you. You know so I could pick out your clothes. I'd hate to see what you wear up there."

"It's not like I can't dress myself," Elena scowled. "I've been dressing myself for a long time."

"Yeah, I know that you can dress yourself," Caroline said rolling her eyes. "I'm just wondering if you have fashion sense and a style."

"I'm an assistant," Elena retorted shrugging her shoulders. "Fashion is not really my first priority but I do know how to dress."

"Good," Caroline said throwing a shirt and a skirt at her. "Now, go get ready. I'm going to do your hair and Kat is going to the make-up."

"Yes ma'am," Elena mocked saluted her and went into the bathroom to get ready.

She quickly pulled on the ruffled white skirt and blue button up shirt which she tucked into the skirt. She wrapped the wide brown belt around her waist and buckled it. She pulled her hair out of the back of the shirt and fixed her collar. "I'm done, Care."

"Good," Caroline said walking in the bathroom. Katherine came in and sat down on the edge of the tub. "You look great."

"I try," Elena boasted and held her arm out. "My cast even matches the outfit."

"I know," Caroline stated proudly and grabbed the curling iron. "Okay let's get this hair fixed so that we can get on out of here."

Elena nodded and sit quietly letting Caroline curl her hair. She had so much running through her mind at the moment. What she had found out the day before had shocked her and she was still trying to wrap her head around all of it. Trying to come to terms with what the doctor had told her. How was she going to tell Kol everything? Yeah, they were friends but would he stand by her side and support her if he knew what she was getting ready to go through. She couldn't ask him to do that though and she wouldn't do that to him.

"Where'd ya go?" Katherine's voice brought her out of her musings. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five mintues."

"I was just lost in my thoughts," Elena mumbled looking at her hair in the mirror. "My hair looks great. Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline hummed. "You're welcome. Let's get your skinny little butt out to the Grill. The guys are already over there. We have to go get signed up and we also need a designated driver."

"I'll do it," Elena volunteered following them out of the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of her bed pulling on her boots. "I really don't feel like drinking anyway. I've already embarrassed myself enough at the Grill. I don't need to do it anymore."

"True," Katherine snickered and pulled Elena up from the bed. "Now, let's go get our karaoke on."

"Yay," Caroline cheered and they left the house with Elena driving John's truck.

Elena listened to Kat and Care chat quietly discussing songs that each of them were going to sing. Caroline made them promise that they'd all sing a song each and they would all sing a song together.

Elena pulled into the parking lot behind the Grill and got out of the truck letting Caroline drag her into the Grill over to the large group of people sitting at a table that cleary had been pushed together so that they could all sit together. Elena saw her dad, aunt Miranda, uncle Grayson, Jeremy, Anna, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Kol, and Justin at the table. The only empty place to sit was between Kol and Justin. She sast down and leaned back in the chair.

"Hey 'Lena," Justin greeted her with a large smile. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Elena retorted smiling at him. She turned to Kol and laughed at his clothing. "I thought you left that silly hat at home in my apartment."

"That one I did," Kol responded and then took the brown hat off of his head. "I bought this one when I was out with Jeremy yesterday."

"Oh, so my cousin is your enabler?" Elena inquired letting him place the hat on her head. "Ha, it probably looks better on me than it does you. Huh?"

"It looks good on you, little dahlin" Kol drawled in a faux southern accent and everyone laughed at him. He lowered his voice face red. "Elena, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," Elena smiled. "You look handsome also."

"Who's ready to get their karaoke on?" Caroline yelled and Elena heard everyone groan. "Oh, come on. It's 'Lena's last night here. We are going to have fun. Right, Matt?"

"Yes, dear" Matt said and took a deep breath. "I'll sing first."

"Woo hoo," Damon cheered and clapped him on the back. "Go, Matt."

Elena laughed as Matt took a huge bow as he finished the last verse of Sweet Caroline and left the stage to huge applause. He sat back down and Caroline pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Who's next?"

"Me," Katherine purred getting up from her chair and strutting to the stage. She grabbed the microphone and waited for the song to start. _"His fist is big but my guns bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger."_

Elena clapped along with everyone else as each of her friends went up to the stage and sung their hearts out. She was the last one besides Kol who hadn't had a turn. She was hoping that Caroline wouldn't remember but she did. She reluctantly walked across the Grill to the stage and climbed up the steps taking the microphone from the guy and telling him her song that she had choosen.

She stepped up and waited for the song to start avoiding everyone's gaze. She nodded at Caroline and opened her mouth singing the words that popped up on the screen.

"_You keep saying, you got something for me_," Elena sang smiling bobbing her head to the beat. "_Something you call love but confess you've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'"_ She smirked and shook her hips a bit. "_And now someone else is getting all your best"_

"_These boots are made for walking_," She walked across the stage and kicked her booted foot out. "_And that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are going to walk all over you._"

She continued singing the song bouncing around the stage, actually having a good time not caring if anyone was cheering for her or laughing at her. _"Are you ready, boots?"_ She pointed down to her boots, let out a giggle and made a stomping motion. then strutted across the stage._ "Start walking."_

Elena made her way back to the table and plopped down on the chair next to Kol. She knocked back her water and took a deep breath. "I have to admit that was fun."

"You sing beatuifully," Kol whispered in her ear. "Awesome."

"Thanks," Elena replied. "Okay now you. You have to get up there and sing."

"No, no, no," Kol protested. "Kol Mikaelson does not sing in public. No."

"Come on we all did," Elena pouted pointing to everyone at the table. "You can sing about the speakers. You know that song."

"Yeah, I don't think so" Kol stated earning glares from everyone. "No. No. No."

"Oh, come on Kol" John said smiling. "Get up there. If an old man like me can. You can too. Go, on city boy."

"Yeah, city boy" Elena nodded pushing on his shoulder. He finally got up and she grinned. "Pick a good one."

"Sure," Kol mumbled and Elena watched him walk to the stage frowning.

She saw him flip through the songs frowning then he smirked. He caught the microphone and moved to the television sceen so that he could see the lyrics. She snickered when he started tapping his foot to the beat of the song. She heard Caroline gasp and several of her friends laugh. "He's not really going to sing this song. Is he?"

"Sounds like he is," Elena muttered covering her face with her hand that wasn't hurt. "Tell me when it's over."

Elena peeked out through her fingers and watched as Kol strutted around the stage shaking his hips and singing the song. She was amazed that everyone was still sitting upright in their seats. They were all laughing way to hard, clapping their hands and hooting at him. Kol was drinking it all in laughing while trying to get the lyrics out. He winked at her over his shoulder shaking his butt.

_"If you, if you really need me. Just come on and tell me so. Just reach out and tell me so."_

He left the stage and sat back down by her. He wrapped an arm around the back of her chair and laughed. "What?"

"I can't believe that you sang that," Elena snickered watching Matt and Stefan pat him on the back. "You uh gosh."

"I figured that I'd sing a song that describes me perfectly," Kol smirked and she elbowed him in the side. "Hey, play nicely."

They spent the rest of the night drinking, singing and even some dancing. Kol had twirled her around the dance floor and even placed his dorky hat back on her head. They had left together and ended up spending the night in the back of John's pick up truck sleeping under the stars.

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kol shivered slightly and snuggled deeper into the warm body laying next to him on the bed of the truck. He tightened his arms around Elena and opened his eyes seeing that it was starting to get light out. He stretched his arms out in front of him and rose up to a sitting postion leaning against the truck. He watched the sunrise and then woke Elena up by poking her in the side. "Morning."

She glared at him and popped her neck. "G'mornin'. I can't believe that we slept out in the truck last night. I haven't done this in years." She grimaced and shifted her legs. "No, wonder I haven't. I'm sore."

Kol chuckled and shook his head at her grumbling. "It's not that bad. I guess. The beautiful view makes the rough night worth it. I still can't believe I sang on a stage last night. That's more fun than I've had in quite a while."

"Me too," Elena agreed with him. "Come on sugar, let me know."

"Funny," Kol replied sneering at her. "You ready to head back to real life in New York? Back to the high paced fashion world?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded not meeting his eyes. "What time is the flight?"

"Maddox is sending his plane around two," Kol answered. "Don't worry he won't be on it. He's in California searching for Taylor Swift."

"Why?"

"He said that he wants her to write a song about him," Kol responded and Elena quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know. Maddox is so weird sometimes. I honestly worry about him."

"At least he hasn't hit on you before," Elena snapped laughing. "Then we can talk. Gosh, he drove me crazy on the plane ride down here. I could've hit him. Elena, would you like to join the mile high club?"

"He didn't," Kol snickered. "Oh, he did. I am going to have to have a long talk with him. I can't believe he actually gets a girl with those lines."

"That was the tame ones," Elena and got to her feet. "Ready to go in? Go tell everyone bye. I need to go see Mrs. Lockwood before I leave."

"I still need to pack," Kol admitted hopping down from the truck and grabbing the blanket Elena had taken from the house for them. "Let's go on in the house. You know before John brings a shotgun out here for me."

"Too late, boy" John said and Kol froze. "No, it's okay. I came out here to check on the horses. Saw y'all sleeping. No gun, Kol. All of 'em are up at the house locked up in my gun cabinet. So you're fine."

"That's good," Kol mumbled and followed John up the road to the house. Elena was trailing behind them. "John, I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here on the ranch with you and your family. I enjoyed spending time around here. I've learnt a lot and I appericate everything that I have. Thank you for treating me like part of the family."

"Right," John nodded and held his hand out which Kol shook. "I'd like to say that you've come a long way from the pig headed boy that I met two weeks ago. You really did step up and showed me that you really were a good guy. You're more than welcome to come back and stay anytime that you want."

"Thanks, John" Kol thanked him. "I'll have to come back soon. Well, when I get some more time off."

"Good," John stated. "Now, come on. Miranda has y'all a big breakfast fixed. Then we're going to get you on that plane."

Kol nodded and followed him into the house. He chatted with the Gilbert family laughing about the stuff that occured in the last two weeks. He promised to visit again and to take care of Elena when they went home. Make sure that she actually got out of the house and didn't work all the time. He was in his room packing his last bag when Elena walked in. "You done packing?"

"Uh, not yet" Elena said and he stopped packing to look at her. "I've been doing some thinking and I uh. Kol, I'm going to stay one more night. I need just a bit more time with John."

"Oh," Kol said furrowing his brows and continuing with his packing. "Well, I can understand you wanting to spend more time with your family. I was kinda hoping to hangout on Saturday night with you when we got back."

"Well, we can do that next weekend," Elena suggested sitting down on the bed. "We'll have a lot of weekends to hang out up there. I probably won't be able to get back down here until Thanksgiving."

"Fine," Kol muttered picking up his three suitcases then dropping them and sitting down beside her. "You wanting to stay has nothing to do with what happened her between us?"

"Oh, no" Elena said patting his hand. "I told you before I was okay with that. I just wanted to spend a few more hours with my family. I have something I need to do before I leave also. You're not mad, are you?"

"Nah," Kol told her and they both stood up in front of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I'll see you when you get back. Thanks for making me see that there's more to life then bimbo's and booze."

"You're welcome," Elena retorted returning his hug then pulling away from him. "You be careful driving and hopefully you won't get lost leaving BFE."

"BFE," Kol scowled picking his suitcases up again. "BFE. Yeah, not really what I imagined. It sure is beautiful out here. I guess I'll be going now."

"Okay," Elena breathed. "I'll see you Monday morning bright and early. Bye."

"Bye," Kol said and walked through the empty Gilbert house, out the front door, down the steps and he put his suitcases in the backseat. He waved at the guys and then climbed into his SUV.

Kol started up the vehicle and drove down the long road that lead back to cilivization and back to his normal life in New York. Happy that he learned that there really was more to life than a good party. He was determined to show his family that he had changed.

"He gone?" John asked Elena as he walked back in the house.

"Yeah," Elena nodded from her place on the couch. John sat down beside her and she leaned into his side. "He left a few hours ago. He was a little upset because he wanted to take me out on a New York Saturday night."

"Sounded nice," John responded. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm okay," Elena sighed. "Do you think I should have at least told him what I found out?"

"I don't know," John admitted. "Do you think he could handle your news?"

"Probably not," Elena scoffed getting up from the couch. "Since I only have one more day to spend here, I am going to go see Carol and then go on out to say goodbye for good."

"For good?" John responded. "For good."

"I can't live being sad anymore," Elena told him. "It's been six years. I can't live thinking Tyler may walk through that door. He wouldn't want me to do this. To spend my last days of my life grieving for him. Mom wouldn't want you to do that either. Dad, we need to live our lives not just go through the motions daily. I'm going to go to Carol's. I'll be back later. Then tomorrow it's back to New York."

"Yeah," John nodded then cleared his throat. "So, what do you think the she devil wants to talk to you about?"

"I don't know," Elena replied getting the truck keys out of the dish and walking over to the front door. "I guess I'll find out Monday morning. Not that it's actually gonna matter. I'll be back soon and then I'll have to pack quickly. My flight is early in the morning."

"Alright," John retorted. "You go on and we'll get you on that plane in the morning."

Elena nodded and waved at him. "Okay. Dad, I'll be back later. Watch your granddog."

"That's a dog, not a child" John yelled as Elena left the house.

She rushed down the porch steps and got into the truck speeding out of the driveway, waving at the ranch hands as she passed them. She drove slowly into town hitting her thumbs against the steering wheel singing under her breath. She pulled up in front of the Lockwood mansion and killed the engine. She sat there for a few mintues trying to calm her racing heart and then she took a deep breath opening the truck door. She walked slowly to the door and knocked.

It opened and Carol was standing there smiling at her. "Well, hey Elena. Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today?"

"No, I decided to stay an extra night," Elena confessed fidgeting with the keys in her hand. "Kol left this morning but I needed to stay. There are some things that I need to say and do before I leave."

"Okay," Carol grinned and stepped back letting Elena walk into the house. "What do you need to say and do, sweetie?"

Elena bit her lip and let out a shaky breath hoping that Carol wouldn't be angry at her. "I came to tell Tyler goodbye."

"Oh, sweetie" Carol mumbled wrapping her arms around Elena. "You-oh sweetie. What brought this on? I thought you'd already said goodbye."

"Mrs. Lockwood, I've-," Elena started and then she started to cry. "Mrs. Lockwood, I've been living my life as if Tyler was still here. I know that I've been running away from everything and not actually living my life. I need to go out there because I never did except for that one time. I need to say goodbye. I need Tyler to know that I loved him with all of my heart."

"He knows," Carol whispered patting her on the back. "He knows, Elena. Ty really would have wanted you to be happy. He loved you."

"There's something that I need to tell you," Elena murmured against Carol's shoulder. "It's not good."

Carol pulled back and looked at her questioningly. "Oh, does it have something to do with your boyfriend?"

"No," Elena answered. "It doesn't have anything to do with him. It's me. I'll tell you everything. "It should be a sitting down moment."

"Let's sit down then," Carol said leading Elena over to the couch. "Tell me everything."

Elena sighed and wiped her eyes. She knew they were red rimmed and puffy. She climbed out of the truck and slammed the door shut. She looked around at all of the gray stones placed along the field. She hadn't been to the cementary since the day that they had buried Tyler. She couldn't even remember that day. She sighed again and walked through the gates entering the cementary and walking over to where her husband was laid to rest. She frowned staring down at the stone seeing Tyler's name carved in, the date of his birth, the day that he died and that he was a loving son, husband and a friend. She bent down and sat against the back of the stone. She took a deep breath.

"So, it's only taken me six years to get here," Elena said looking up at the cloudy sky. "That's bad because I should've been here ages ago to tell you goodbye. I've held on to you for so long because I didn't know how to let go. I didn't want to let go. When you died a part of me died with you that night. I couldn't go on and then to find out that we could've been parents, that was awful. I had to get away from here. To get away from every memory of you. That worked out fine until I realized that I couldn't run away anymore. I had to face them head on. It's time to let go of that life that I've been clinging to because I'm never going to be able to have that with you. I have to tell you, Ty that you were the love of my life and I will always have a special place in my heart for you. You'll always be with me. I've got a lot of days ahead of me that are going to be hard. Some of them are going to be good though. I just want you to know that I am going to fight and that I know you'll be right there fighting with me. I love you, Ty."

She sat there silently pondering over the words that she had said to him. She hoped that whereever he was at that he listened to her and knew that she still loved him. Knew that no matter what happened, he's always have her heart. She got to her feet, wiped her jeans off and headed back to the truck ready for what the rest of everything held for her. She stopped when she was almost to the truck when she felt a raindrop hit her head. She looked up at the sky to see that she sun was shining brightly and the rain started to pour down hard. She stood there letting the rain soak her and grinned.

"I love you, Tyler. Always have and always will. Thank you."

The next morning Elena was stuffing her clothes back in her suitcase and zipping them up not caring if her clothes were folded or not. She sat down on the edge of her bed when she was alone and picked up Gus from the floor hugging him to her chest.

"You're going to be mad at me," Elena told the dog snuggling her face into his side. "Yeah, Gus. You're going to be angry at me for the first few days but I'll be right back. I'll be there with you but it's going to take a while to be okay. Gus, I love you."

Gus let out a woof and licked her cheek just as John came in the room carrying his keys and a large bag. "Telling Gus-,"

"Yeah," Elena nodded taking a deep breath. "Are we getting ready to leave? Is it already time?"

"It's time," John mumbled tossing the bag on the bed. "I got you a couple shirts for your coffee guy, Vinnie. Also, your cabdriver, George. Tell 'em both that I said thank you for making you feel good living in the city."

"I will," Elena assured him getting up from the bed after putting Gus back down on the floor. She grabbed her suitcases and the bag John had threw down on the bed. "Who is all going today?"

"Jeremy and I are driving you up there" John responded following her out of the room. "Grayson had to work and Miranda was needed for the council or something. I don't know for sure."

"Alright," Elena said spotting Jeremy sprawled out on the couch. "Jer, stop being lazy and get one of these suitcases for me."

"I'm not lazy," Jeremy grunted getting up from the couch and pulling the suitcases from her hand. "Here you go your highness. I can get them."

"Thanks, little guy" Elena smirked earning a glare from Jeremy. "Oh, poor, poor little baby."

"Leave me alone," Jeremy pouted walking out the front door.

Elena heard her dad laugh and saw him holding onto Gus putting his collar and leash on. "You two act just like little kids when y'all get together. Y'all bring out the worse each in other."

"Jeremy is like an annoying little brother," Elena said going out the front door and stopping in her tracks. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dad, tell him to let me sit in the front seat. He can sit in the front coming back. Dad?!"

"You can sit in the back with Gus," Jeremy hollered hanging out the window of the truck. "I get car sick."

"Dad?!" Elena whined stomping her foot again as John locked the front door. "Daddy?!"

John sighed and turned around. "Jeremy, you can sit in the front seat after we drop Elena off at the airport."

"Fine," Jeremy grumbled getting out of the truck and pushing the seat up getting into the back. "I'm going to kick your seat the entire ride to the airport."

"Boy you kick that seat and you'll be walkin' back home," John warned.

Elena ran down the steps and got into the truck shutting the door. She looked back at Jeremy and smirked. "Ha."

"Brat," Jeremy hissed kicking the seat before John got into the truck. "I'm gonna miss you, Elena."

"I'm going to miss you too, Jere" Elena sighed as John opened the truck door tossing Gus inside lightly letting him crawl over into Elena's lap. "Jeremy kicked my seat Dad."

"Jeremy," John rolled his eyes shutting the door turning the truck on and driving down the road. "Elena, y'all behave or I'll stop this truck and make y'all walk all the way to the airport."

"Fine," Elena and Jeremy huffed at the same time.

The ride to the airport consisted of John hollering at the two of them because they kept arguing and Jeremy would hit the seat causing Elena to retaliate by hitting him in the leg with her fist. Gus had ended up in the backseat because he couldn't handle Elena moving around in the seat every minute. Jeremy had complained about Elena's choice of music and demanded to listen to something other than Miranda Lambert even though she was hot.

Elena hugged her dad and grinned at him after pulling back from his arms. "I'm sorry about Jeremy and I acting like spoiled brats the whole entire ride up here. I love you, dad."

"Love you too, kiddo" John sighed. "Ah, don't worry. You and Jeremy arguing makes it feel like old times."

"Right," Elena chuckled and took her suitcases from Jeremy. He hugged her tightly. "Okay, Jer. I'll miss you too. You be good and Anna is a total sweetheart."

Jeremy nodded and let go of her. "Yeah, she's freaking awesome. Love you 'Lena. I'll see you when you get back down here. Whcih will be soon, right?"

"Soon," Elena promised tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You know it's going to be soon."

"Oh," Jeremy gasped. "Yeah, that's right."

John gave her one last huge hug and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Take care of yourself, Elena. Come home soon and don't take any crap from the she devil."

"I won't," Elena grinned. "I'm not going too. I gotta go or I am going to miss my flight."

"Go on then," John urged and Jeremy waved at her with his free hand. "Go. Bye."

"Bye," Elena waved at them and went through the gate, and got onto the plane.

She was ready to head back to New York and be free. Free of everything.

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elena spent her Sunday evening back in New York cleaning her apartment up which had been neglected in the two weeks she had been in Mystic Falls. Dust was wiped away from everything, bed sheets were removed and replaced with fresh ones. Floors were moped and windows were sparkling clean. She had cleaned everything from top to bottom and finally crashed on the couch when she had sat down to take a break. She had woken up when the alarm clock had gone off and she had rushed through her morning routine.

She dressed in a pair of black leggings, a ruffled blue short sleeve top and the boots that she had gotten in Mystic Falls. She had stopped by Mrs. Flowers to say hi and then rushed outside where George was waiting for her in the cab parked at the curb.

"Elena, you're back" George announced pulling away from the curb. "You look great, sweetheart. You got a haircut."

"I got a haircut," Elena chuckled shifting around in the seat. "New clothes and new boots."

"Did you have a good time?" George asked. "Get to see John and Jeremy?"

"I had a wonderful time at home," Elena admitted. "I didn't realize exactly how much I missed home. Yeah, I got to see my whole entire family. It was great. I'm glad that I got to go. I am so planning on going back more often. I let go."

"Good for you," George nodded glancing at her in the rearview. She had told him about Tyler before. "So, how did the Mikaelson boy do down there? Whine the whole entire time he was there?"

"Kol," Elena cleared her throat. "Kol actually at first was a jerk but he got over it. He actually helped my family out on the ranch and stayed the extra week when I told him that he could go find a beach."

"That's nice," George responded stopping the cab in front of Vanity. "You have a good day at work, Elena. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Elena smiled and opened the cab door stepping out. "Bye George."

Elena entered the building and got onto the elevator with everyone else. She patiently waited until the doors opened at her floor and exited with everyone else. She saw Claire sitting at her desk and grinning at her. She walked over to her desk and grinned. "Hey."

"Look at you," Claire gushed jumping up from her chair and hugging Elena. "Just look at you. You look beautiful. I have missed you so much, Elena. You can't leave me for that long again. I won't survive. I forbid it."

"I missed you too," Elena whispered returning the hug. "But I was very excited to get home. See my family and friends. I really have missed Mystic Falls."

"You're not staying?" Claire questioned but Elena said nothing. She let go of Elena and cleared her throat. "Well, we all missed you around here. She-devil had everyone on their toes."

"I figured as much," Elena stated putting her bags down on the desk and sitting down. She spotted Klaus walking over to her with a smirk on his face. "Hey Klaus."

"Thank god you are back," Klaus groaned sitting down on the edge of her desk. "We have all missed you around here. It is not the same without your smiling face."

"I thought for sure that Tatia would keep you happy and occupied?" Elena asked seeing him blush. "Yeah, Kol told me about you and her."

"We're together," Klaus confirmed and then noticed her cast. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"I broke my wrist," Elena explained holding her left arm up. "I fell off of my front porch steps. Yeah, bumped by forehead and broke my wrist. All of it happened on my birthday. I guess it was a great way to spend it. In the hospital."

"I'm glad that you weren't hurt too bad," Klaus responded patting her on the uninjured hand. "Sucks that it had to happen on your birthday. You know my little brother talks about nothing but your family. He had fun time in Mystic Falls. He was a little sad you didn't come home Saturday night. He wanted you to hang out with us."

"I wanted a little extra time with my family," Elena confessed. "I really don't know when I'll get to see them again. My dad wanted me to stay one more night."

"Hello, Elena" Elijah greeted her with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Elijah" Elena told him. "How are you? How's Rose?"

"She's good and I'm good," Elijah said then turned to Klaus who was still sitting on the desk. "Well, I see you already found Elena. Did you tell her about your good news?"

"Kol already told me about Tatia and Klaus," Elena piped up. "And I already told Klaus that I was happy for him. Oh, and before you ask, I broke wrist."

Elijah nodded and then let out a little huff. "I guess I better go we have a family meeting to attend to. Come on, Niklaus."

"Fine," Klaus groaned and got up from the desk. "Elena, my mother wanted me to tell you to meet her in her office around ten. Don't look nervous. It's nothing bad. I promise."

"Okay," Elena laughed and watched them walk off. She spotted Esther, Rebekah, and M going into the conference room. She turned to look back at Claire who was grinning at her. "What?"

"Sweetie, you just look so different," Claire gushed. "Not that you looked boring or anything before. You just look like a huge weight has been lifted off of your shoulders. You seem happier."

"I am happier," Elena said looking up to see Kol get out of the elevator. He winked at her and walked into the conference room shutting the door behind him, "What's been going on around here since I've been gone?"

"Everything," Claire replied. "You want me to catch you up on all of the gossip?"

Elena nodded and listened as Claire caught her up on everything that had happened in the last two weeks. The lastest celebrity scandal involving a certain actress and a director. Elena thought she was pretty disgusting doing that when she had a boyfriend. In exchange for Vanity's gossip Elena told Claire about watching a few episode's of Supernatural and that she really loved Dean the most. A few more conversations that involved the Mikaelson's and Rebekah's engagement to Alexander Hunter, an heir to one of the richest families in New York. She told Claire about some of the things that happened Mystic Falls leaving out her and Kol's two very inappropriate meetings. She checked her work e-mails and at ten o' clock she went into Esther's office to wait for her.

"Hey, Mrs. Mikaelson" Elena said as her boss came into the room followed by her husband who grinned at her. "Mr. Mikaelson."

"Well, look at you Elena" Esther smirked sitting down at the desk. "You look great. I have to say that I missed you. Some of these people have no idea what they are doing. I loved the article. Good as usual."

"The pictures were lovely as well," M piped up. "It's a very lovely spot where you are from."

"Thanks."

"Now, the reason why I wanted to have this little meeting is because I want to offer you a job as the new It Girl for the magazine," Esther informed her. "Yes, Elena your work is brillant. You're a good writer and I believe you'd be a great assest to the company. My husbands thinks so as well. He also has an offer for you."

"What is that?" Elena inquired still in shock about her job offer. "What?"

"Kol is a wonderful photographer," M grimaced. "Takes back after his father of course. Now, Kol showed us a couple pictures that he took that included you. I don't know if it was the light or whatever but they were breathtaking. We'd like to use that picture for an ad for our new perfume line. Original. How much would you be willing to accept for that?"

"You want to use my picture for a perfume ad?" Elena asked amazed. "Really?"

"Of course, dear" M nodded. "I'm more than willing to offer you a million dollars for it. It's beautiful."

"A million?"

"Two is the highest that I will go."

"Can I think about it?" Elena questioned. "Just for a few days."

"Of course you can," Esther remarked with a smile. "You can take a couple days but I want the answer to the job by Friday." She reached down and pulled something out of the drawer of her desk. "Here. Please organize these for me in alphabetical order. I am going to need a new assistant if you decide to not take the job. Go."

Elena jumped up from the chair, grabbed the files and shot out of Esther's office with an amazed grin on her face. She sat the files down on her desk and made her to the office that she knew was Kol's. She went in seeing him talking to a blonde haired model who was pouting at him. She saw him look up at her and grin. The blonde sneered at her as Kol walked over. "Hey."

"You made it back?" Kol gasped wrapping his arms around her for a hug. "I really wanted you to come back with me on Saturday. My siblings and I partied it up. It was awesome."

"I'm glad you had fun," Elena smiled as he let go of her. "Guess what? Your mom just offered me the job as It Girl and M asked if he could buy the pictures that you took of me out in BFE. I'm amazed."

"Wow," Kol gasped again. "You're going to take the job. Right? You have to because you earned it."

"They're going to give me a few days to decide on what I want to do," Elena confessed. "I'm just so happy, Kol. It's freaking amazing. Wait. What picture was it?"

"Hmm?" Kol asked and then grinned. "The picture of you I took out the day we were hiking. The one down by The Falls. I didn't give them the ones at the meadow where you got married. That's your place."

"Thanks," Elena sighed and then cleared her throat. She saw the blonde glare at her again. "Well, I just wanted to tell you my good news. I'll let you go so you can get back to work."

"Wait," Kol said and she stopped in her tracks. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get that drink tonight?"

"Sure," Elena replied. "But I can't drink. Um, you know me and alcohol."

"True," Kol snickered. "I'll wait for you afterwork."

"Alright," Elena said walking out of the room, back to her desk and going through the files.

"Elena," Elena gritted her teeth looking up at the blonde. "I need you to rundown to the coffee shop and get us some coffees. For the afternoon meeting."

"Your mother told me to not get your coffee anymore," Elena told her causing Rebekah to narrow her eyes. "S'not my job."

"Great, now you stand up for yourself," Rebekah grumbled handing her a sticky note. "Will you please go get some coffees for us? Here's the order and here's the money." Elena frowned at her and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I did say please. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I suppose," Elena said getting up from her desk and taking the money and note from the blonde. She grabbed her purse and grinned. "I'll be right back with the order."

Elena left the building and walked slowly to the little coffee shoppe that she hadn't been to in two weeks. She opened the door and spotted Vinnie in the corner talking to a customer. She went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Vin. Hey!"

"You're back," Vinnie announced grinning at her. "You're also hurt. What happened? Hang on. Joey get Elena's order and be quick." He turned back to her and grabbed her arm lightly. "What happened, 'Lena?"

"Broke my wrist," Elena replied as he looked over the cast. "I'm fine. Just have to wear a cast for the next few weeks. Makes me look stylish. Right?"

"Yes, it does," Vinnie said and walked over to the counter grabbing a muffin and a bottle of milk. "Here eat. You look skinny."

"I've missed this," Elena said taking the the food from him. "Oh, my dad sent you a shirt up here. I'll drop it by this week. He also told me tell you thanks for helping me and thanks for looking out for me."

"Tell him I said thank you," Vinnie retorted taking the cups of coffee from Joey. "Here you go, Elena. Take care of yourself. Your food is on the house and don't let she-devil run you down."

"Thanks, Vin" Elena hollered leaving the shoppe.

She went back to work and gave the coffees to Rebekah who thanked her and she got back to her task of going though the files munching on the blueberry muffin. She gave the files back to Esther who handed her more and she spent the rest of the day going through those.

At six o clock she packed up her belongings and saw Kol waiting for her at the elevator with a grin on his face. She walked over to him resising the urge to yawn. "Hey."

"You ready to go out for that drink?" Kol asked as they got on the elevator. "Ready to go out on a weekday."

"Yeah," Elena nodded yawning. "Sorry. I stayed up late cleaning my apartment and fell asleep on the couch."

"You're still going out," Kol told her. "Do you have to go check up on Gus? How is he? I miss him."

"No, I don't have to check on him," Elena responded. "He's fine and he's probably missing you too. Where are we going tonight?"

"We are meeting Klaus and Elijah at the bar where you picked me up at," Kol told her as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Tatia and Rose are going to be there. You can go meet them."

"Is Rebekah going to be there?" Elena asked following Kol out of the building. "If so then I'll have to decline. Sorry."

"No," Kol chuckled looping his arm around his neck. "She's out with my mother and M. They're discussing her upcoming nuptials. The wedding is in October. You're going to be my date, right?"

"October is along way from here," Elena mumbled walking slowly next to him. "You'll probably have someone to go out with."

"We'll see," Kol stated and opened the bar door for her. "Let's go in."

"Thanks," Elena remarked going in and waiting for him. "Where exactly is everyone?"

"Over there," Kol said pointing to the corner where a booth was. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the table. "Hey."

Elena looked at the booth spotting Elijah who was still wearing his usual suit and his girlfriend, Rose who had spiky dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked over to the other side of the booth, seeing Klaus looking at Tatia Petrova who was grinning at her. The model had dark brown eyes, and long curly brown hair. Kol helped her sit down and she bit her lip waiting for someone to say anything.

"I hear that our little brother rode a horse on your ranch," Klaus commented smirking. "Did he fall off? Get kicked? Anything funny happen to him?"

"No," Elena answered shaking her head as Kol scowled. "You should be proud of your little brother. He did wonderful on the ranch."

"Ha," Kol boasted. "I was a good worker. Elena's family and friends liked me. Just ask her."

"They did," Elena confirmed as they turned to face her. "They did. My dad though actually hated him at first but now he likes him. He made me promised to have Kol come back for a visit."

"I'm going too," Kol mused and got up from the table. "I am going to grab a beer. What do you want, Elena?"

"Just water," Elena responded and he nodded. She turned to see Klaus staring at her. "What?"

"Kol has changed dramatically in the last two weeks," He noted and Elijah nodded. "He's not the same spoiled brat. He is different. Thank you."

"It's got nothing to do with me," Elena grumbled. "We just became friends and that was it."

"There's nothing else going on between the two of you?" Tatia asked voice soft. "You two look very comfortable around each other. Kol can't just be friends with a woman."

"We are just friends," Elena stated even though she knew it was a lie. "We just got close. Shared a few secrets with the other."

Elijah's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Thank you for listening to him."

"He listened to me too," Elena sighed and saw Kol walking back over to her. He handed her the water and sat down. "Did you tell your brother's about everything in Mystic Falls?"

"Not everything," Kol admitted with a smirk swallowing down a few gulps of the beer. "Ok. Let me tell you all about this small town that Elena lived in. It's amazing for BFE."

Elena laughed and leaned back in her seat listening to Kol tell them all about Mystic Falls. She answered every question they asked with a smile and explained something a bit more than Kol. The conversation turned to her and they all congratulated her on getting the job and the ad. When she told them she was still thinking about it. Kol had demanded that she take the job because she was good at it. She grinned and told him that she'd see.

Elena yawned widely and closed her eyes. They flew open when someone nudged her. She saw Kol snickering at her. "Sorry. I am just so tired. It's been a really long day. I think I may call it a night."

"Yeah, it is late" Kol murmured looking at his watch. "Gus is probably missing you."

"Gus?" Klaus asked. "Who is Gus?"

"Gus is my French bulldog" Elena explained getting up from the booth. "Um, I had fun chatting with you all. Thanks for inviting me out."

"It was good spending time with you," Elijah exclaimed. "You'll have to come out with us more often."

"I will," Elena promised picking up her purse. "Kol, you can stay here. Catch up with your siblings. My apartment is just up the block. I'll be fine. Promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded and quickly left the bar before they could protest.

When she got to her apartment she unlocked the door and went it shutting and locking the door behind her. She kicked her boots off and threw her purse down on the couch after getting her cellphone out of it. She dialed her home number and waited for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait too long.

"John Gilbert speaking."

"Dad," Elena breathed. "Hey. I thought I'd call and check in."

"Littlebit, I'm glad that you called. How was your first day back at work?"

"Good," Elena replied sitting down on the couch. "Good. Everyone was happy to see me back. They asked me how I hurt myself and told me that they were happy that I wasn't hurt too bad."

"Well, that's good. Anything interesting happen? What did the she-devil want?"

"Yes," Elena said. "Well she and M offered me a job as the It Girl of the magazine."

"That's amazing, littlebit."

"That's not all," Elena sighed closing her eyes. "They had one of Kol's pictures he had taken of me out by the Falls. They offered me two million dollars to use it for a perfume ad for Esther's new line."

"Two million dollars? Damn."

"What should I do?" Elena questioned. "Should I take the job? Should I sell my picture?"

"The job, Elena you know what's going to happen in the next few months. I thought we already discussed it. You can't stay up there. You know that."

Elena bit her lip and started to cry. "Why did this have to happen when everything is falling into place? I'm happy, Dad. I want to be happy. I don't want this to happen."

"I don't know why this had to happen," John sighed. "It's just the way things work out sometimes. If it wasn't meant to happen then it wouldn't have. We'll get through this."

"Okay," Elena gasped rubbing her eyes. "I uh I'm going to finish the rest of the week out and I'm going to take the perfume deal. We're going to need the money."

"I know, littlebit."

"How are things?"

"Everyone and everything is fine. I promise."

"Thanks, Dad. Listen I am going to get off of here. I'm tired. I need my rest. Take care of yourself. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

Elena hit the end button on her phone and tossed her phone on the coffee table. She got up from the couch pulling her clothes off as she walked to her bedroom slowly avoiding the boxes she had picked up. She flopped down face first on the bed not bothering with getting under the covers or pajamas. She cried herself to sleep after tossing and turning half the night.

* * *

**Review?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own this plot!**

**Thanks for the feedback! **

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Seventeen **

The next morning Kol was waiting for her with a cup of her favorite drink and a huge smile. She took it and thanked him sitting down at her desk. She glanced up at him sipping slowly at the drink in her hand. He was sitting on the edge of her desk arms crossed waiting for her to say something. "Sorry, Kol. Good mornin'."

"Good morning, Elena" Kol said after a few minutes. "You look tired. Did you sleep good last night?"

"I had a rough night," Elena admitted frowing. "Do I look bad?"

"I said you look tired not bad," Kol stated. "Is there anything that you want or need to talk about?"

"Nah," Elena said shaking her head. "I am perfectly fine. Thank you for inviting me out last night with your brothers. I had fun. I talked to my dad last night. He told me to tell you that he said hi."

"When you talk to him again tell him that I say hey," Kol retorted then huffed. "I better get out of here or I am going to be late for my first shoot. We're heading out on location today. Have a good day, Elena."

"Have a good day too, Kol" Elena said waving at his retreating form. She turned to see Claire staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"It's cute," Claire replied and Elena frowned at her. "The two of you. You're cute together. You two got close while you were gone. Huh?"

"Yeah," Elena answered and then shook her head. "But just friends. Kol and I are good friends. He didn't really have to many people to talk to down there. He kinda pissed people off at first but they grew to like him. At least I think they do."

"He's changed," Claire commented and handed her some papers. "He's actually got an honest to goodness smile on his face and not that stupid smirk. That's a good thing."

Elena nodded and flipped her computer on. She tossed her empty cup in the garbage and checked her work e-mails. She went through everything quickly and then picked up the files Esther had given her yesterday. She walked over to the door and went in after seeing Esther behind her desk. The older woman smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down.

Elena placed the files on the desk and sat down. She watched her boss go through them then placed them in a drawer and turned to her with a grin on her face. "Did you make a decision yet?"

"If I do accept one," Elena breathed shakily. "Do I have accept the other offer?"

"No," Esther frowned placing her manicured hands on the desk. "I take it you want the job but you don't want to do the perfume ad."

"Actually, I want to do the ad" Elena confessed shocking the older woman. "Yeah, see I love this job. I wouldn't want to give it up for anything. Honestly. But when I was home I got hurt."

"Yes, I can see that" Esther scowled looking at her casted arm. "Kol told me that you were okay though. Just a broken wrist."

"It's a little more than that," Elena admitted and Esther's brows raised high. "See, I found out some news that I really didn't want to hear. After hearing this I decided to move back home to be with my family. I am going to need a support team soon."

"You're not okay?"

"No," Elena stated shaking her head. "No, I am not and as much as I want to stay here and work, I don't think I am going to be able to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Esther assured her. "M said he still wants to do the ad. Two million dollars."

"Do you want me to still do this?"

"Of course," Esther nodded. "That photo my son took was amazing of you. I want it and I know that it will be amazing. I'm going to call M and tell him to have a contract drawn up and it should be ready by Friday. Is today your notice?"

"Yeah," Elena replied and wiped her eyes. "Do I have to stay the whole entire two weeks?"

"No, but at least a week" Esther answered. "That should give you enough time to get your apartment packed and everything else in order. Does Kol know about any of this?"

"No, he doesn't" Elena retorted getting up from the chair. "I'd like to keep it that way if you don't care." She cleared her throat. "So, what do you want me to today?"

"Well, I have some more files for you to go through," Esther commented pulling more folders out of another drawer. "I also would like for you to do one more article. It's actually on the perfume." She opened another drawer and handed Elena a small red bottle. "Here is a sample. I'd like a critique from you. It's due by the end of the week. Do you think that you can handle that?"

"Yes, I can" Elena assured her picking up the files and exiting the room, going back to her desk.

Her day went by exactly like the day before. She stopped for a few minutes to run down to Vinnie's to pick up something to eat and came back only to bury herself in work until she was almost falling asleep. She hadn't seen Kol all day except for the morning. She figured he was still on location and she left the building getting a cab home and going in. She watched television falling asleep halfway through the show.

The rest of her week was pretty much the same, going through more files, and working on her article. She called her dad every night before she crashed on the couch and talked to him catching up on the happenings of home. She had told him her plans and he was happy for her.

Kol had dragged her out again after work to go dancing with his brother's and their girlfriends. She had had fun but hadn't tried to start anything with Kol even though he was being extra flirty with her. She had left early stating that she was tired and the next morning she had saw Kol and some actress leaving the club together on the cover of a rag magazine. That had hurt a bit but they had said what happened between them was going to stay in Mystic Falls. So she pasted a smile on her face the next day when she saw him. She didn't say anything about it and neither did he.

Friday morning she was wearing a simple yellow flowy dress paired with her brown boots that she had brought from home with her. She knew that she looked every bit the country girl that she really was. People stared at her, whispering behind their hands but didn't say anything to her face. Claire had said she looked cute and said that yellow really complimented her skin tone.

"Well, we have everything that we need right here" Esther said pushing the contract toward her. M was standing behind her desk with a large smile on his face. "It's two million and you'll get the check as soon as you sign on that dotted line."

"Okay," Elena sighed and grabbed the pen. "Right. Now where do I sign?"

"By the x's," Esther stated pointing to the bottom of the paper. "You look cute by the way. I love this country girl look. I should maybe have Kol take some more pictures of you today. If that's okay with you."

"Maybe," Elena responded signing her name. "I'm done with the article. I just have to e-mail it to you. I'll do that in a minute."

"Good," Esther nodded handing the contract to M who handed her an envelope then left the room. She handed the envelope over to Elena who grinned. "Did you get everything done that you need to?"

"Yeah."

"About your leaving?" Esther inquired. "Do you want us to throw a going away party?"

"No," Elena commented. "I also don't want anyone to know until I am gone. No one needs to know."

"Not even Kol? According to my sons the two of you have become really good friends."

"Kol is my friend but he doesn't know about me leaving," Elena stated. "I don't want him to know until I am gone."

Esther nodded. "So, I am going to get back to work. You go tell Kol that I want a few more pictures of you. Oh, and you can have the rest of the afternoon off. Have a good life, Elena."

"Alright," Elena replied and left the room.

She walked over to her desk and quickly e-mailed her article to Esther then shut her computer down. She grabbed her things and saw Claire watching her with wide eyes. "I'm going to bother Kol and then I get to go home for the day. I think I may go to the movies tonight I haven't been in forever."

Claire smiled sadly. "Then you have a good day, sweetie."

Elena went to Kol's office and went in seeing him in the corner of the room sitting on the floor with his laptop balanced in his lap. He looked up and grinned when he saw it was her. "Hey there."

"Hey," Kol greeted her. "Mother called me what was there game plan for today. You look cute. What is this? Bringing a little bit of the country life to the city life?"

"No," Elena laughed and sat her things down on his desks. She then plopped down in his chair. "I just felt like wearing it. Don't you still have your clothes?"

"They're in my closet," Kol confessed getting up from the floor. "Maybe, I can convince my mother to have a casual Friday once a month. Wear my boots and plaid shirts. I can really pull that look off."

"Don't forget the dorky hat," Elena laughed and she saw him scowl at her. "What did you do with that ugly thing anyway?"

"It could be in the backseat of John's truck," Kol noted putting his computer down. "Or in the bed. I don't know. I could have thrown it out the window that night coming back from the Grill. I liked that hat. I miss it."

"I'll have to call John and ask him if he has seen it anywhere," Elena promised. "He'll look around for it. I still have that one in the apartment somewheres. I'll bring it by soon."

"Or I could stop by and get it tonight?" Kol suggested. "I miss Gus. Plus, you said that I could take him to the park so that I could pick up chicks."

"I'll just bring it in," Elena stated. "I've got plans tonight and then in the morning Reid is going to show me around town. I think we're going to the Statue of Liberty and maybe Times Square. I wanna see that Naked Cowboy or whatever he is called."

"Oh," Kol said. "Well, how about I take Gus for you while you're out?"

"George and his wife Hazel are taking him for the day," Elena explained. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Kol said and then frowned. "Who is Reid?"

"The pizza boy and he is Vinnie's nephew."

"You're going out with the pizza boy?" Kol inquired with a snort. "Really?"

"He is taking me sightseeing tomorrow," Elena said with a huff. "It's not a date. Plus, he is only seventeen. Vinnie volunteered him to. I was going to go by myself."

"I'm just messing with you," Kol snickered and she punched him on the shoulder with her good hand. "Violent. Sheesh. You need to work on that." He clapped his hands and grabbed his camera. "Let's go get this done so you can get to your plans tonight. Which are?"

"I'm going to the movies," Elena informed him getting up from the chair and following him deeper into the studio. "It's sad but I have never been to a movie here. I usually buy dvd's or rent them. So, I am going to the movies tonight."

"Well, then what are you going to see?" Kol asked. "Anything interesting?"

"I haven't got a clue as to what's playing," Elena replied watching him walk around the room. "I figured that I'd wing it. Choose something that looks interesting."

"How about I go with you?" Kol questioned. "We'll see a movie together?"

"You can if you want," Elena remarked shrugging her shoulders. "I don't care. I mean if you're not busy or anything."

"No, not busy" Kol assured her. "Nothing at all planned. So, I'll meet you at your apartment after work?"

"I've got the rest of the day off," Elena mumbled and saw him look at her in amazement. "Yeah, your mother gave me therest of the day off after you take these pictures."

"I guess it's good to be you," Kol smirked holding his camera up. "Now, let's get this done. Shouldn't take too long because every picture you take is amazing."

Elena felt her face heat up and she laughed. "Right? I even looked good when I was passed out after drinking way too much tequila?"

"You were beautiful," Kol said and then shook his head. "Ready?"

Elena nodded and heard him start clicking the button on the camera. "Yeah."

A few hours later after Kol had her pose every which way he was finally happy with every picture that he'd taken of her and had put his camera up. She watched him walk around the room and stop in front of desk. "Do you want to meet me at the coffee shoppe before the movie? I have to drop Vinnie his shirt off that John sent him from Mystic Falls."

"John's sending shirts to coffee shoppes? Why?"

"For being nice to me," Elena said laughing. "I guess it's a country thing. He also sent one to George."

Kol laughed and hugged her. "Well, you have fun on the rest of your day off and I'll see you at Vinnie's. Um, around five?"

"Five sounds good," Elena acknowledged grabbing her purse. "I'll see you later."

Elena left the Vanity and hurried back to her apartment. She took a shower, making sure to wrap her cast in plastic so that it wouldn't get wet. She decided on wearing another dress which was pink, a denim jean jacket and her brown boots. She pulled her hair up into sloppy bun and kicked her packed boxes out of the way and grabbed the bag with Vinnie's shirt in it. She hailed a cab and rode the entire way to Vinnie's talking to her dad and explaining everything that she had done with the Mikaelon's. He was happy everything was good and told him she'd be back soon. He said that Jeremy and Justin would be there on Sunday night. She told him okay and ended the call.

Elena paid the driver, got out of the car, and went into the coffee shoppe seeing Kol sat at a table talking to Vinnie who was laughing at something that Kol was explaining. They both spotted her and smiled. She walked over to Vinnie and handed him the bag. "From my daddy, Vin."

Vinnie took the bag from her and pulled out the shirt as she sat down. "Oh, I love this. Something from one of my favorite customer's hometown. I'll wear it Monday morning just for you."

"Alright," Elena laughed grabbing a piece of one of Kol's chocolate chip cookies and stuffing it in her mouth. "So good. I'm starving, Vin. Does Stacey have anything good fixed?"

"Stop eating my food," Kol huffed moving his cookies away from her. "I paid for these."

"They were free," Vin offered with a laugh. "Yeah, Stacey has you one chicken sandwich ready. Just the way that you like it. With bacon, tomatoes and ranch."

"Sounds good," Kol mumbled around a mouthful of cookie as Vinnie disappeared into the kitchen. "Can I have half?"

"No, because you don't know how to share" Elena retorted spotting Vinnie coming back into the room with a tray placing it on the table. "Thank you, Vin. I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo" Vin bellowed. "I'm going to get to cleaning up. You two have fun at the movies tonight."

"Will do," Elena promised which came out muffled by the food in her mouth. She saw Kol giving her a pleading look and he scooted one of her cookies toward her. "Fine. Here take a bite."

Elena held out part of her sandwich and he took a big bite. She growled at him as he let out a moan. "Don't eat all of my food, Mikaelson."

"I'm not going too, Gilbert" Kol chuckled swallowing his food. "What movie did you choose?"

"I told you that I am winging it," Elena responded. "It's what Care, Kat, Bonnie, and I did on weekends when we were still in high school. Let me guess you plan out your movie selections?"

"Yeah, I do" Kol admitted grabbing a few of her fries. "I would hate to waste perfectly good money on a terrible movie."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Elena asked. "Just get over it. I'm living life like I told my family that I would. You promised to make sure that I got out. Remember? So we are going to wing it."

"Yeah," Kol answered taking a drink of his coke. "It's almost six thirty. Do you want to go now or wait until later?"

"Now," Elena said. "I have a big day tomorrow. Vin, we're going to leave. What do I owe you for the sandwich?"

"It's on the house," Vin hollered. "Have fun at the movies you two. Leave the mess. Joey can clean it up."

"Okay," Elena yelled getting up from the table and grabbing her purse. She stood there waiting until Kol got up from the table. "Ready?"

"Yeah," He mumbled walking to the door.

Elena stepped out onto the sidewalk and they fell into step walking slowly down the sidewalk. Elena sighed listening to the sounds of the city. People were yelling, vehicle's were honking their horns and just other various noises. She felt Kol slip his hand around hers. She jumped and tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"Kol, let go."

"No," Kol protested now linking their fingers together. "Why? Elena we held hands in Mystic Falls."

"That's because everyone thought that we were a couple," Elena explained. "Up here, there are paparazzi around and I don't want your girlfriend to see us. Plus, I don't want to be on a magazine as your next bed buddy for the night."

"You're not going to end up on some magazine as my bed buddy," Kol assured her squeezing her hand. "I don't have a girlfriend. That stupid pap just happened to take my picture when I was leaving and she was behind me. I haven't been on a date or slept with anyone but you."

Elena took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She honestly needed to tell him everything but she didn't want to ruin his happy mood for the night. "Fine, you can hold my hand but it'll cost you my favorite movie snack."

"A small bucket of popcorn with sourpatch kids mixed together."

"You remembered?" Elena chuckled now squeezing his hand as the movie theater came into view. "You like those snowcaps. You want a box?"

"Of course, I do" Kol laughed opening the door for her and letting her go in. "So, what do you want to see?"

"Well," Elena drawled out tapping her fingers on her chin. She looked at the movie posters and squealed. "That one."

Kol grimaced and looked at the screen seeing the animated characters. He couldn't believe that she had picked a cartoon movie but he had to admit that it was funny. He liked that weird looking squirrel. He watched her out of the corner of his eye discreetly as she had her brown eyes locked on the screen munching on her gross snack of buttered popcorn and sour candy.

Kol knew what he honestly wanted now and he was determined to get it. He couldn't just let her slip through his fingers because in all honesty, Kol Mikaelson had been falling in love with Elena Gilbert out in BFE. All he needed to do now was to show her that he loved her. It couldn't be that hard, right? They both lived in the same city and worked in the same building. They could be together. Nothing was standing in their way.

* * *

**Review?**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own this plot! **

**Thanks for the feedback! **

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Eighteen **

"You two are here early," Elena commented opening the door to her apartment and seeing Jeremy and Justin standing in her doorway early Sunday morning. She hugged them both tightly. "Oh my god. I can't believe that you two finally made it. Are you hungry? Want some breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm starved" Jeremy mumbled walking into her apartment looking around. "That one didn't want to stop and get food. He wanted to get here as soon as possible. Please tell me that you have food in the fridge."

"There's leftover pizza," Elena offered shutting the door behind the three of them. "I bet the two of you stuck out like a sore thumb when you got into town. Did ya?"

"Well, people were staring at us" Justin mumbled leaning against the door and crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe, I should've just left the cap at home."

"No," Elena laughed seeing Jeremy cram food in his mouth. "You look fine. Geez, Jeremy slow down before you get choked on pizza. So are you two ready to help me get all these boxes packed out of here?"

"Not really," Jeremy replied and she rolled her eyes. "We brought Dad's pick up truck and the trailer. I think everything should fit. You already gave the couch, chair, bed, and the other furniture to Mrs. Flowers. Right?"

"All of the furniture goes to her apartment," Elena nodded. "I told her that y'all would move it over there for her. You two don't mind, do you?"

"Nope," Jermey answered. "Do we. Justin?"

"Nah," Justin smiled shaking his head. "John sent us up here to help with everything and we're going to help. Now just point us in the direction of her apartment. We'll get all of this stuff moved."

"Good deal," Elena retorted and opened her apartment door. She pointed to the door across from hers. "I'm going to see if she's awake. The bed can be moved first. I already took it apart. It'll have to be put back together. Let me go see if she is up."

She stepped over to Mrs. Flowers door and knocked. Her neighbor opened the door with a grin on her face and Milo in her arms. "We're going to move the furniture over now. Do you want me to have them put the bed in the spare room?"

"Yes," Mrs. Flowers remarked moving out of the way. "The couch and chair can go in there for now until Vinnie and Joey come over Tuesday to get it."

"Vin said that it may be Wednesday," Elena explained. "I told him last night about me leaving. He's not really happy. Gonna miss his favorite customer. But he understood why and why that I need to go home."

"Yeah," Mrs. Flowers whispered sadly. "I'm going to miss you, sweetie. You've been such a good neighbor to me. Like a daughter and Gus he is such a good little dog. I have missed watching him. Where is he at?"

"My dad's," Elena admitted clearing her throat. "Since I knew that I was instantly going back home, I just left him there. He's enjoying the fresh air. I just hope that my best friend hasn't dognapped him again."

"Don't worry," Jeremy said from her doorway. "Uncle John has hidden him from her everytime that she stopped by. Ain't that right, Justin?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good" Elena sighed. "Oh, right. Mrs. Flowers this is my little cousin Jeremy and my friend, Justin Dean. They're helping me move and they are going to move the furniture. Boys this is my awesome neighbor, Mrs. Flowers. She's wonderful."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Justin drawled nodding his head at her.

Jeremy shook her hand and grinned. "Howdy. Now, where do you want all of this ma'am?"

"Here, I'll show you," Mrs. Flowers offered and pointed out where she wanted everything.

Elena sat on the floor of her now empty apartment and packed one last box that was meant to stay. She placed the ugly hat Kol had with worn the day they were getting ready to leave to go to Mystic Falls, a picture someone took of the two of them at the Fourth celebration and a letter that explained some things but not everything. She picked it up and left her apartment locking it up. She saw Mrs. Flowers standing in the hallway with a sad look on her face. She hugged the older woman and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you for always being there to help me out. I'd have went crazy if it wasn't for you. I'll miss you."

"Oh, I am going to miss you too," Mrs. Flowers cried pulling away from her. "I'm glad that I got to know you, Elena. You're a wonderful person and I know that you are going to fight this. You are strong. Now, you take care of yourself and be happy in Mystic Falls. Call me when you can. You have to keep me updated with everything that is going on."

"I will," Elena promised tears in her eyes. "Okay. Here is my keys to my apartment. Don't forget to give them to the the landlord. Also, here is a box of things. It's for Kol. I know that he'll be by when he finds out that I have quit my job. Please make sure that he gets it. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I can" Mrs. Flowers said taking the keys and box from her. "You kids be careful driving home. You take care of yourself."

"I'm going to," Elena assured her seeing Justin come back into the building. She wiped her eyes and gave Mrs. Flowers another quick hug. "Goodbye."

"Bye," The older woman called out as she left the building.

Elena saw Jeremy sitting behind the wheel and grimaced. Her cousin wasn't the best driver in the world. She turned to Justin who was standing behind her. "I'm riding in the passenger seat. You don't get car sick, do you?"

"No," Justin chuckled shaking his head and walking over to the truck. "I'll be just fine. John told me how you and Jeremy fight over the front seat."

"We do," Elena acknowledged crawling up in the front seat of the truck after Justin had gotten in the back. "But I think we'll be fine on this trip. Can't make any promises though."

Jeremy agreed with her and fired up the truck. He pulled out onto the street and flipped the radio on. She shook her head as he sang along with the song loudly and off key. "Let's head on back home. John has a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Elena inquired narrowing her eyes at him. "What?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," Jeremy scoffed driving up the road. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Justin and smirked. "But, I do believe that you're going to like it."

"I hate you both," Elena huffed causing them both to laugh at her. "Just you wait. I'm going to make you listen to obnoxious pop music."

"Lie," Jeremy said. "You can't even stand pop music. Just lean back and get comfortable because we got a long damn drive ahead of us. The way bossy back there is about stopping you better not complain too much."

"I'm not going to complain if Elena wants to stop," Justin piped up. "I just wanted to piss you off, Jeremy."

"You did a damn good job of that," Jeremy snapped then glanced at her. "You ready to go home?"

"Sure," Elena retorted looking out the window as they left the city. "I am. I'm going to miss it though but I know that I can't stay up here by myself."

"That's true," Jeremy said softly. "At home you have a support system."

"I know," Elena sighed. "I'm just a little sad leaving. I really did like living in the city."

"You uh tell Kol?" Jeremy asked. "Or no?"

"I didn't tell anyone anything at work," Elena noted with a frown. "I told Esther and M that I needed to go home. I didn't go into any detail about what was going to come in the months ahead. Kol doesn't need to know. We're from different worlds."

"Kol would understand," Jeremy responded. "He would, Elena. He really does like you."

"It was a fling," Elena explained knowing Justin thought she and Kol were together during the time they had stayed in Mystic Falls. "Just a summer fling. It's not like I thought we were going to get married. It was what it was."

"So," Jeremy snapped. "You have at least told him you were leaving. You two are friends."

"Does it really matter?" Elena questioned closing her eyes. "It's not like he's going to come looking for me. Not going to suddenly realize that he's in love with me. That type of thing only happens in fairytales and movies. Jeremy, last time I checked this was real life."

"But-," Jeremy protested and stopped when she held up her hand. "But Elena-,"

"Can we not talk about it?" Elena asked turning up the radio.

Jeremy told her okay and she closed her eyes listening to the radio as they left New York City behind them.

Kol held the bouquet of daises in his left hand and a large coffee from Vinnie's in his right hand as he rode on the elevator patiently waiting until the doors opened. He had told Klaus and Elijah everything that had happened between him and Elena. Elijah had teased him about falling for a girl and Klaus had said told you so. He frowned at them and had asked them how to get Elena to see that he was in love with her. They had teased him about it but Tatia and Rose had been helpful. They had suggested he do something nice for her. So he had bought her some flowers and a large coffee. They had also told him to tell Elena that he had feelings for her. He said he was going to and he planned on taking her out to dinner and explain everything to her. He hoped that she felt the same way as he did. He really wanted to be with her.

Kol took a deep breath as the doors opened and he stepped off of the elevator. He made his way over to Elena's desk and frowned. Her computer was turned off and she was nowhere to be soong. He spotted Claire and walked over to her. She grinned at him. "Hey Claire. Good morning. Where's Elena?"

"I don't know, Kol" Claire stated looking at the computer screen. "She doesn't tell me anything. She could be running a little late. Your mother wants to see you in her office. M's here."

"Great," Kol scowled handing her the coffee. "Here you can have this. Tell Elena that I'm looking for her."

"Okay and thank you for the coffee."

"Welcome," He mumbled walking to his mother's office. He grimaced seeing his mother sitting at her desk and his stepfather behind her. "M. Mother. What are you two wanting this morning?"

"Did you get all of the pictures of Elena taken?" Esther inquired as he sat down the chair across from her desk. "If so we need to go through them. Her cast is going to have to be digitally removed. Do you have them?"

"Not on me," Kol replied. "But I'll e-mail them to you when I get to the studio. Do you two need anything else? If not, can I go?"

"Actually," Esther smiled and looked down at his hand. "Who did you bring those flowers for?"

"No one," Kol mumbled grip tightening on the flowers. "Why?"

"Rebekah said that you told your older brothers that you are in love with Elena," Esther confessed. "Are you in love with Elena, Kol?"

"Why?" Kol glared at her. "What's it too you?"

"Don't take that tone with your mother."

"M," Esther growled. "Hush. Kol are you in love with Elena?"

"Yes, I am" Kol whispered holding up the flowers. "Yes, I am love with Elena. I love her. I just realized it the other day. I got advice from Elijah and Klaus. Tatia and Rose were more helpful. I got her flowers today but I guess that she's running late. She's not at her desk this morning. I got her flowers today but I guess that she's running late. If she comes in would you call me. When she does?"

Kol got up from the chair and his way to the door when Esther spoke up. "Wait."

He turned to her and furrowed his brows. "What, mother?"

"I won't be able to call you," Esther sighed and got up from her desk. She walked over to him and cupped his cheek. "Kol, I won't be able to call you because Elena is not going to be here."

"Well, is she sick?" Kol asked. "She's out sick today. Right?"

"Honey," Esther murmured. "Elena isn't coming in today or any of the rest of the year. She didn't take the job and she moved back home. She made me promise not to tell anyone until she was gone. She left yesterday morning."

"She wouldn't have left without telling me," Kol declared shaking his head, his mother's hand slipping from his face. "No, Elena and I are friends. She wouldn't have left without telling me. Why did she leave?"

"She just said that she wanted to go home," Esther replied softly. "Elena gave me no reason other than wanting to be with family."

"She wouldn't have left without telling me," Kol protested hands tightening around the flowers in his hand. "Elena would have told me. We're friends. I got to go. I've got to go see if she's still here. Maybe, she's still packing."

Kol ran out of the room, flowers still in his hand almost knocking Rebekah over. He got to the elevator hitting the down button repeatedly. He grimaced and stomped his foot.

"What's your problem?" Rebekah inquired from behind him. "Did you forget to kick out the bed buddy?"

"No," Kol sneered over his shoulder at her. "I didn't have a bed buddy last night for your information. I stayed over at Klaus' and talked to Tatia. She helped me out with everything that was on my mind."

"So, it's true?" Rebekah said frowning. "You're in love with mother's assistant?"

"Yes, I am in love with Elena" Kol confirmed. "Not that it's any of your business but yes I do love Elena. Come to ridicule me about it?"

"No, honestly I liked Elena" Rebekah confessed with a smile. "She was nice. Also, I am glad that you have fallen in love with someone. You're growing up. Kol, where are you going?"

"To see if Elena is still here," Kol revealed as the doors opened. He walked on the elevator and pushed the button. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," He heard her call as the door shut.

Kol leaned back against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes waiting patiently for the doors to open. He heard other people get on as they stopped at each floor. He opened his eyes back up andd looked down at the flowers in his hand. He remembered her in that picture of her wedding day holding a bouquet of what she told him were crazy daisies. He couldn't find any of these so he had settled on regular daises and had the florist tye a ribbon around them because he knew blue was her favorite color. The elevator finally stopped and he ran out flying out the building and flagged down a cab. He got in and rattled off Elena's address. He saw that it was Elena's normal cab driver, George. "Hey."

"Hello," George nodded and then he saw him glance in the rearview mirror. "Oh, hey Kol. How are you?"

"Good," Kol said. "Just good."

"Why are you going to Elena's?" George asked. "You know that she is gone. Right?"

"She already left?" Kol gasped. "Did she leave?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Flowers told Vinnie that she left Sunday morning. Jeremy drove up here and they packed her stuff. Elena is already gone."

"Why wouldn't she have told me?"

"She didn't tell any of us until Saturday night," George told him. "I knew something was wrong when I picked her up at the airport last week. She didn't have Gus with her."

"Gus wasn't with her?" Kol asked furrowing his brows. "She-. Why would she tell me he was?"

"I don't know," George answered stopping the cab. "I guess when she planned to go home for the vacation she was seeing if she would miss New York. She told me too that she finally let go of her husband."

"She let go of Tyler?" Kol inquired amazed. "Why?"

"Elena didn't give me a reason," George said. "Just that it was time to let go. We're here. Are you going to go in?"

Kol looked over at the building that Elena had lived in and then back down at the flowers in his hand. He took a deep breath and tossed the flower on the backseat and took his wallet out of his packet handing the money to George. "I think I'm just going to walk back to work. Thanks George, for everything."

Kol got out of the cab and shut the door. He watched as George drove way and he waved at the older man. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked back at the brick building. He took another deep breath and walked up the steps opening the door and walking to Elena's apartment door. He knocked but no one came to the door. He knocked harder but still no answer.

"She's gone," He heard someone say and he turned around seeing Elena's neighbor Mrs. Flowers. "She left yesterday morning. Jeremy and Justin moved her things."

"Jeremy and Justin where both here?"

"Yes," Mrs. Flowers answered smiling. "Nice young men. Um, are you Kol?"

"Yeah, I'm Kol" Kol said. "Why?"

"Hang on for a minute," She said and disappeared in her apartment. She came back carrying a cardboard box. She held it out and he took it from her. "Elena left you this. She told me to give it to you when you stopped by."

"Okay," Kol scowled holding onto the box. "Thanks. I'm going to go. It was nice meeting you. I've got to get back to work."

Kol stalked away from her with the box in his hand. He opened the door and left the building. He stopped on the steps sitting down, placing the box next to him and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped on Elena's name. He pressed on her number and hit the call button. He listened to the phone ringing and then a loud beep came along the line.

"We're sorry but this number is no longer in service."

Kol scoffed and ended the call. He put his phone back in his pocket and put his head in hsi hands. Elena was gone without a goodbye or reason as to why as had left. The woman that he loved was gone without a word to him. Guess he got his answer of how she felt about him. She didn't care and starting anything now neither was he.

* * *

**Review?**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.**

**Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

**Two Weeks **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Twelve Weeks Later**

Elena grinned as she spotted Gus running around her front yard chasing after the leaves that John was trying to rake up into piles. Oz, her new puppy was chasing after Gus, his short legs causing him to lag behind. John just shook his head and continued with the raking. Elena pulled the blanket around her tighter and pushed her body back against the swing causing it to move back and forth. She sighed and flipped the book open that she was trying to read but put it down when she couldn't focus on the words on the pages. She stopped swinging and got up from the swing. She stretched her arms out in front of her and walked slowly down the steps holding onto the railing of her front porch. She didn't want to fall down again and break another bone.

Thankfully, John had fixed the step, that being the surprise that Jeremy had teased her about all the way from New York to Virginia. She got to the ground and pulled the blanket tighter. She walked over to John and sat down on the ground.

"You think you need to be sitting down on the ground?" John asked stopping the raking. "You don't need to get another cold, littlebit. Your body ain't entirely in tip top shape at the moment."

"I'll be fine, dad" Elena assured him patting the ground as Oz ran over to her and crawled into her lap. "I'm feeling better. Don't be such a worrywart."

"I'm a dad, it's part of my job" John sighed sitting down beside her and tossing the rake onto the ground. "Watch it. Gus is going to jump into this pile. Just watch him."

"I know," Elena said just as Gus came running and bounced into the large pile of leaves making them fly around everywhere. "He only does it because he knows that you are going to clean it back up."

"Yeah," John nodded large smile on his face. "So, how is Oz? He and Gus getting along?"

"Gus tolerates him," Elena replied looking down at her new puppy who was a French Bulldog just like Gus except he was solid black. Her little Oz was sitting on the blanket and trying to stratch out a bed. "They are learning about sharing now. They got into a fight over Gus' ball but we worked it out. I can't believe Jeremy got me another dog."

"He loves animals," John shrugged his shoulders. "I think he wants to make sure that you are happy down here. You are happy, right?"

"Very happy," Elena admitted patting Oz on the head as Gus continued to play in the leaves. "I'm glad that I moved home. I love working on the paper. I still can't get over that I am now the editor."

"Well, they know real talent when they see it" John said patting her knee. "You hear from Kol?"

"Nope," Elena responded. "But I have talked to Vinnie, George, Claire, and Mrs. Flowers. They say hi and wish me well. I told them all that everything was fine. That I am good. That the doctor had been checking up on me and that it was fine. It was a false alarm."

"It sure was," John sighed. "Did Kol stop by and get the stuff that you left?"

"Yeah, the Monday after the day that I left" Elena answered. "I guess he read it and didn't want to contact me."

"His loss," John responded. "You do know that the phone works both ways. You can call him."

"Jeremy threw my cellphone out the window," Elena offered. "It was broken in a million little pieces along the side of the road."

"Then e-mail him to get the number," John suggested picking up Gus and putting him in his lap. "You got a computer. You know his e-mail address. Do it."

"What if he doesn't respond?" Elena asked seriously. "He's probably angry at me because all I left him was a letter. I should've told him everything."

"Yeah, you should have at least told him goodbye" John mumbled tossing an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side. Happy to be in her dad's arms. "But I know why you didn't. You were scared, littlebit. You had just found out some pretty big news that honestly turned out fine. Just call and tell him. He'll understand. I could see it in that boys eyes, he cares about you. So, you pick up the phone and call him. Pick up the computer and e-mail him. Just get into contact with him somehow."

"Fine," Elena grumbled and snuggled Oz to her. "Are we going into town to get the pumpkins? I feel like decorating my house for fall."

"Okay," John nodded and got up from the ground Gus still in his arms. "Let's go get these two put up and then we'll go."

"Can we take them with us?" Elena asked getting up as well. "Please, dad. You know Gus likes to ride and Oz hasn't even been to town."

"Fine," John relented and put Gus down. He picked the rake up and threw it on the back of her truck. "Go grab a jacket and their leashes then we can go pick up some pumpkins."

"Yay," Elena giggled and handed Oz to him. "I'll be right back. Let me grab our things."

"Okay," John said as she walked back toward the house. "Try not to fall again. You don't need anymore broken bones."

"I know that," Elena hollered opening her front door and going into the house.

She grabbed her thin jacket, the dogs leashes and her purse from the hooks that were hanging on the wall next to the door. She threw the blanket down the steps and saw her dad putting Gus and Oz in the truck and getting in himself. She rushed over to the driver's side and got in. She smirked and laughed as she saw that Oz and Gus were both sitting in John's lap. "I wish I had my camera out."

"Ha, no" John grunted shaking his head as Elena turned on the engine. "No more pictures are going to be taken of me and these two annoying pests."

"They're not annoying," Elena mumbled driving the down the dirt road, passing by the ranchhouse and the barns. She waved at the guys. "They're my babies. So, what are we going to do about the barn? What is exactly broken on it?"

"It's fine," John assured her. "I'm going to work on fixing the door tomorrow after church. The thing is just broken. It's fine."

"Maybe, I can help" Elena offered and saw him shake his head. "Dad, I can help. It's not like I am disabled. I am fine. I haven't been feeling bad in a few days. I can help work on the ranch. I have free time."

"I know that," John remarked. "But I got it and Justin can help me. You know that boy was asking me the other day if you were ready to start dating again. He really does like you. So, if Kol says no. Justin is here."

"As what, backup?" Elena scoffed turning out onto the road heading into town. "Yeah, that's horrible. If I find someone and go out on a date? Will you leave me alone?"

"Sure," John replied laughing. "I'll even ask someone out on a date today. I have been talking to one of the waitresses at the Grill. She's really pretty and nice."

"Aww, dad you gotta crush" Elena teased him. "It's cute. What's her name?"

"Jules," John informed her. "Like I said she is really nice. She has a two year old son named Brady. Cute little guy. Maybe, you could meet her today that is if you'd like."

"Of course I'd love to meet the woman who has got you to put a smile on your face," Elena exclaimed driving into town seeing that Mystic Falls had been decorated for the annual Fall Festival. She pulled into a parking spot next to the high school and took Oz from her dad clasping his leash. John did the same for Gus and they got out of the truck.

Elena took Gus' leash from her dad and placed Oz down on the ground next to Gus. "I'm going to go find Caroline and then find the pumpkins."

"Okay," John nodded. "I'm going to see if I can find Miranda or Gray. If not I'll be waiting for you over by the pumpkins. I need to get some pumpkins for the ranch too."

"Alright," Elena told him and watched as he walked away. She led her two dogs around town seeing different booths. She waved at everyone and finally spotted Caroline who was pointing something out to Katherine and Bonnie. Both women were frowning at the blonde. "Hey guys."

"Elena," Caroline noted and looked down. "Gus. Oz. You finally got here. What have you been doing this morning?"

"Dad was raking some leaves up in the front yard," Elena explained. "I was reading a book. Gus and Oz were playing in the leaves. Actually, he didn't get much work done. The yard looks worse than before."

"These two together are horrible," Katherine replied bending down and patting the dogs head. "But they are so cute. It's freaking annoying how adorable they are."

"Hormones," Bonnie stated laughing. "I can't believe that Kat is pregnant. She is actually nice now."

"Hey," Katherine said. "I'm a nice person. Sometimes. This Salvatore kid is making me be way to nice too people. I don't like it and they look at me strangely."

"They've always thought you were strange," Elena smirked and Kat flipped her off. "Dad and I have come to town to buy pumpkins. Do you want to help me pick some out?"

"What I want is a big ass bag of popcorn," Katherine piped up. "Maybe, a cup of hot chocolate too. Bonnie, let's ditch these two so they can go get some pumpkins. See you two later."

Elena watched as they walked off and turned to Caroline who had her hand held out. She rolled her eyes and handed the blonde Gus' leash. "So, pumpkins?"

"Sure," Caroline nodded and they walked slowly through the booths. "I saw your face on that ad for the Mikaelson perfume. You look beautiful in it and I may have bought two boxes. One for use and the other to put in my big box of collectibles. Will you sign it?"

"No," Elena scowled seeing Caroline frown. "Just because my face is on it doesn't mean I want to celebrate it. Besides it's Esther's not mine."

"Please?" Caroline pleaded poking out her bottom lip. "Please, Elena?"

"Fine," Elena sighed and Caroline let out a little squeal causing several people to look at them. "You're embarrassing me. Where's Matt?"

"Over with the football team," Caroline responded. "They're selling hot apple cider, hot chocolate, popcorn and candy apples. They're trying to get enough money to buy those rings for the state championship."

"After we get pumpkins let's stop by and get us some of the food," Elena suggested tugging on Oz's leash when he stopped and smelled on of the mums. "Come on Oz. I can give some to the ranchhands. They're working with Walker today. He's a stubborn horse."

"Takes back after his owner," Caroline offered and Elena chuckled. "Speaking of said owner. How's Jeremy?"

"Good," Elena admitted. "He's going to try to visit next weekend. School is kicking his butt. He said that it's worth it though. He's graduating in May."

"That's so awesome," Caroline gushed and then cleared her throat. "So, have you heard anything at all from Kol?"

"Nope," Elena replied seeing the pumpkins on a table in the back. "Now, I'd really like to get me some pumpkins. I don't want to talk about Kol. That's all in the past."

"You're such a downer," Caroline huffed and grabbed one of the wagons in the corner. "How many stupid pumpkins do you want?"

"I don't know yet," Elena said putting Oz on the wagon. "They're not stupid. I need enough for my front porch and one for the kitchen table. I'll pick them out you don't have to do anything."

"Except for pulling the wagon," Caroline chirped as Elena looked over the pumpkins choosing the ones that she liked the best and put them on the wagon. "Where's John? Looking for Jules?"

"I just found out about Jules," Elena said frowning. "How do you know about her?"

"I'm the town gossip," Caroline replied shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, mom told me about it. It's cute. Jules is really nice."

"Dad said that and that she had a kid," Elena mumbled picking up another pumpking and placing it on the wagon. "Maybe, he'll get his butt in gear and ask her out on a date today. I wouldn't mind to have a little sibling."

"I guess," Caroline muttered. "Don't you have Jeremy as an annoying little brother?"

"He's a brat," Elena sneered and took the wagon from her. "I'm going to pay for these and then we can go over to buy the snacks for Matt."

"Okay," Caroline retorted and grabbed Oz out of the wagon. "We'll be right here."

Elena nodded and walked over to Mr. Miller who grinned at her and asked her how she was doing. She told him that she was fine and thanked him for asking. She paid for the pumpkins and pulled the wagon back over to Caroline and they walked over to Matt seeing the football players standing around waiting on people.

"Save some of those for the rest of us, Elena" Matt laughed. "What did you do buy the whole entire lot?"

"No," Elena scoffed picking up some popcorn and candy apples. "Be nice to me. I am going to help y'all out buying some sweet stuff that I do not need."

"Thanks," Matt beamed handing her a cup. "Hot chocolate. What else do you want?"

"At least five of everything," Elena told him. "I want to bring the guys some sweets. Thanks."

"Good good," Matt responded and packed up everything. She handed him the money. Guys can one or two of y'all help Elena get all of this out to her truck. Unload those pumpkins and get that wagon back to Mr. Miller."

"Yes, coach" Two of the members said and took the wagon from her and the food. "Where'd you park, Ms. Elena?"

"Over by the high school," Elena explained handing the tall brunette her keys. "It's the blue Dodge pick up. Thank you."

They grinned at her and walked away with her pumpkins and the food. Elena turned back to Matt who handed her a candy apple. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome," Matt chuckled putting his arm around Caroline's shoulder. "So the paper is looking pretty awesome. I loved the article on the team. They've been so happy."

"Y'all had a damn good season," Elena gushed taking a bite of the apple. "I was excited to print that article. Now, I'm going to have to cover this. I'll have to start working on it soon. Possibly tonight."

"Wow, you're so interesting," Matt smirked. "Staying in on a Saturday night to work."

"I have to do laundry too," Elena offered giggling. "I'm going out tomorrow. Do you all want to go out to eat after church?"

"I can cook," Caroline piped up still holding onto Oz and leading Gus. "I have been praticing my cooking skills. We can have chicken casserole."

"Sounds yummy," Elena grinned. "Okay, we'll have lunch at your place." She stopped and threw her half eaten apple away. "Sorry, stomach's a little queasy."

"S'fine," Matt whispered and then furrowed his brows. "Who is that woman over there with your dad?"

Elena glanced in the direction Matt was looking and saw her dad holding a little brown haired boy and talking to a tall strawberry blonde woman who was laughing at something her dad was saying. She saw the smile on her dad's face and it brought a smile to hers. "I think that may be Jules. Dad was talking about her today. I think he's going to ask her out on a date. I'm going to go introduce myself."

"Hey wait," Elena heard someone call out and she stopped seeing one of the football players running toward her, her keys in his hand. He handed them to her. "Your keys. We got everything unloaded. The food is in the passenger seat."

"Thanks," Elena nodded and put her keys in her pocket. She turned to Matt and Caroline after the boy had walked away. "Do you want to go over there with me or stay here?"

"Matt and I are going to watch Gus and Oz," Caroline replied. "Go on and we'll be right here when you get back."

"Alright," Elena said and walked over to her dad who grinned at her. "Hey dad."

"Littlebit," John announced and then looked at Jules. "Right. Elena, this is Jules and her son, Brady. Jules this is my daughter, Elena."

"Hi," Elena said shaking Jules' hand. She noticed that she had crystal blue eyes and a wide smile on her face. She was really pretty. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you also," Jules grinned. "John is always talking about his daughter Elena."

Elena smiled at her and then glanced at the small boy in John's arms. He had dark brown hair and his mother's blue eyes. "Hi, Brady. My name is Elena. Do you want some hot chocolate? Is that okay?"

"Of course," Jules nodded. "I was going to go over to get him some."

"He can have mine then," Elena supplied. "I haven't drunk out of it yet and I honestly don't want it."

"You feeling okay?" John questioned as she handed Brady the cup. He took it and smiled at her. "Tired?"

"I'm fine," Elena assured him. "I promise. It was nice to meet you, Jules. You have an adorable son. Um, I think that I am going to head on home. Can you get a ride, dad?"

"Yeah," John muttered. "Did you get those pumpkins?"

"Yes," Elena answered. "Matt had some of the players to load 'em up in the truck for me. I'll get Justin to unload them if and only if I get tired. I'll see you later. Love ya."

"Love ya, littlebit."

Elena walked back over to Caroline and Matt. She took Oz and Gus' leashes from them and told them that she had go get home. Caroline hugged her tightly and told her to not forget about their plans. She promised that she wouldn't and walked back to her truck. She put the dogs in and drove back home. She stopped by the barn giving the guys the snacks that she bought. They thanked her and Justin offered to help her unload the pumpkins. She told him no but thanked him for the offer. She waved at them and started the truck back up driving to her house. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck letting Gus and Oz down. They ran over to the porch and sat down on the steps.

Elena walked around to the bed of the truck and put the tailgate down. She pulled one of the pumpkins to her and picked it up. She heard Oz growling and she peeked around the back of the truck. The pumpkin slipped from her hands, smashing on the ground and her mouth dropped open.

Kol was standing on her front porch, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a large cup in the other. "Hey."

* * *

**Review?**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I own my plot!**

**Thanks for the wonderful feedback!**

**So, this is the last chapter of this story.**

* * *

**Two Weeks**

**Chapter Twenty**

Elena stared at him and then glanced down at her shoes that were covered in pumpkin goop. They were completely ruined. "That's gross. Shut up, Oz!"

"Oz?" Kol asked as he came over to her side putting the cup and flowers down on the tailgate. He reached over but left his hand hanging in midair for a minute then letting it fall back down by his side. "Gus' little brother?"

"Sure," Elena replied trying to knock the gunk off of her shoes and then looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's October. I'm single and Rebekah is getting married next weekend," Kol explained in a rush. She could tell that he was a little uncomfortable and wondered why. "I brought you coffee and flowers."

"Thanks," Elena saidllooking at the flowers and cup. She frowned then understood what he had been talking about. She told him she would be his date for Rebekah's wedding if he was still single. "Oh, that's right. I am supposed to be your date for her wedding. It's so good to see you, Kol."

"I called," Kol explained. "Your phone said that the number was no longer in service. What happened?"

"Jeremy threw it out the window on our drive back down here," Elena told him. "It's in a million little pieces somewheres up north."

"You left and you didn't even say goodbye," Kol snapped. "You didn't even tell me that you were leaving. We're supposed to be friends, Elena. Why couldn't you have told me?"

"I was scared," Elena whispered. "I found out some big news and I didn't know what to do. I left you a letter."

"I know," Kol mumbled. "I picked the box up that Monday after you left. You left me a picture of us, that stupid hat, and a damn letter. No goodbye at all."

"I couldn't," Elena sighed tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You don't realize what was going on in my mind. I was in a really bad place."

"You seemed happy to me," Kol snarled. "You honestly looked like you didn't have a care in the world."

"I am a good actress," Elena mumbled softly. "You didn't read the letter, huh?"

"No, I didn't" Kol said shaking his head. "It's, actually, Tatia put it in the paper shredder a few months back. She was helping me clear out the studio and it got shredded. Did I need to read the letter? What was so important that you couldn't have just told me face to face?"

"I was scared," Elena repeated. "I broke my wrist-,"

"What does that have to do with this?" Kol questioned angry throwing his arms up in the air. "What does your damn broken wrist have to do with you packing up and leaving without telling me? You should have told me you weren't going to stay. You should have told me that you were leaving."

"My birthday," Elena said and he narrowed his eyes at her. "The day that I broke my wrist was the day that I thought my life was going to be over. They had to run a few more tests on me because I passed out. X-rays were taken because they thought I could have fractured my rib. When I woke up my uncle came into the room and told me that Dr. Morris was going to come into the room and talk to me."

"Who?" Kol asked brows furrowed. "Dr. who?"

"Dr. Morris," Elena answered lowering her gaze to the ground not wanting to see his face when she told him who exactly the doctor was. "He was my mother's doctor. He was the one who diagnosed her with the cancer."

"Oh my god," Kol gasped. "Elena, are you? Do you have cancer? Is that why you left?"

"The x-rays showed up a little spot on my lung," Elena confessed, looking back up at him seeing a horrified expression on his face. That was probably the same look that she had on her face the day that the doctor told her everything. "Also, my iron was really low. It turned out that the spot, it was benign. I am fine but they didn't know that at the time. I've been sick but I am okay. They've been keeping watch in case it comes back. So, far I am in the clear."

"You couldn't have picked up the phone to call and tell me all of this?" Kol breathed. "Elena, do you even know how worried I was? You just packed up and left me. My mother wouldn't even tell me why you left."

"It's because I didn't tell anyone at work," Elena mumbled looking over at him. "I didn't want anyone to know. It was going to be my battle to fight but it turned out that I didn't have anything to fight."

"I'm glad that you are not sick," Kol said. "Elena, I came here to tell you-,"

"Tell me what?" Elena questioned seeing that he had a frown on his face and he was twisting his hands around. He was nervous and she wondered what could make the great Kol Mikaelson so nervous. "What are you wanting to tell me?"

"That night we went to the movies," Kol stated. "That night watching that stupid cartoon move I realized something. It's like I was finally understanding what I was feeling. I went to Nik's that night and told him and Elijah everything, they made fun of me for my feelings. Tatia and Rose talked to me though. They didn't make fun of me like my stupid older brother's did. They talked to me, told me that I was in love. Gave me some advice. Coffee, flowers, and a date. I was all set that Monday morning. Had the coffee and flowers went to work and you were gone."

"Me?" Elena asked shocked hand flying to her mouth. "Me?"

"Yeah, you" Kol replied grabbing her hand. "Elena, I am in love with you. I love you."

"I uh I," Elena stammered and she felt his hand leave hers. "I uh I um,"

"You don't feel the same," Kol grumbled picking up the flowers and coffee. "Okay, that's good. That is just fine. I am going to go now because I have made a complete ass out of myself. Damn stupid grand gestures. They suck. My stupid brothers are never going to let me hear the end of this one. Assholes."

Elena watched as he stalked away from her, his shoulders were slumped and she finally found her voice. "Kol wait."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. She ran over to him and took the coffee from his hand throwing it down on the ground. Then she took the daisies from his other hand and smiled sniffing them. "They're my favorite, Kol. I was trying to get words out of my mouth a while ago and they just wouldn't come. I couldn't get out what I was wanting to say."

"Which was?"

"I'm in love with you too," Elena breathed and she saw the hugest grin form on his face. "I've been in love with you since the night of my birthday party. I love you, Kol."

Kol let out a tiny sigh and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his body. She returned the embrace and looked up at him. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too," Elena remarked. "I am glad that you came for me."

"Took me a little longer than I thought it would," Kol informed her. "I am glad though that I did. It was so hard not jumping on a plane to get down here to you. Ahem. So, what exactly does Oz stand for?"

Elena chuckled and looked over at said puppy who was currently flopping around in the smashed pumpkin. She rolled her eyes thinking of the bath that she was going to have to give him. "I told you my favorite show was Sesame Street. His name is Oscar."

"Oz and Gus," Kol drawled laughing. "It suits them. So, do I get a welcome back kiss?"

"Of course," Elena hummed and leaned up pressing her lips against his for a smoldering kiss. She pulled away from him and laid her head over on his chest. "How are we going to do this?"

"What?"

"I live here and you live in New York," Elena announced. "How are we going to do this?"

"I got that all worked out," Kol retorted. "No long distance relationships for us. I quit the magazine. Gave up my job as a photograper. I am moving down here and if John will give me a job, I am going to work on the ranch."

"Wow," Elena gushed. "You're giving up your city life to move down here for country livin'?"

"I'd do just about anything to be with you," Kol replied and hugged her to him. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too, Kol Mikaelson" Elena smirked and snuggled into his chest then looking back up at him. "Come on. Let's go inside. I'll show you our home."

"Good plan," Kol nodded slipping his hand in hers. "Let's start with the bedroom first."

Elena rolled her eyes pulling him to the porch, for the first time in six years she was truly happy with her life.

**Four Years Later**

"Oh my god," Elena heard Caroline squeal loudly and she rolled her eyes at her bubbly blonde best friend. "Oh my god. It's you. The Tatia Petrova. You're so beautiful. Can I please have your autograph?"

"Yes," Tatia answered as Elena walked out on the front porch carrying her bouncing three year old on her hip. "Though it's no longer worth much. I am retired now from the modeling business."

"So," Caroline replied shrugging her shoulders. "You're still amazing. I can not believe that I am actually in the presence of the Tatia Petrova. You're my best friends sister in law."

"I am not married to Niklaus yet." Tatia corrected taking the magazine from her. "That's going to happen in a few months though. We're just visiting to check up on Kol and Elena. Niklaus wanted to see his nephew."

"The three of us are doing good," Elena assured Tatia watching as the older woman signed the magazine with her picture on it. "It's been four years. Kol has gotten used to everything around here and he truly does love the ranch."

"Thank you," Caroline breathed hugging Tatia. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Tatia smiled and Elena handed her a glass of lemonade. "Thanks, Elena. So, how is he doing? He looks exactly like Kol. Has the same eyes and his jaw though he has gotten your ears and nose. A perfect mixture of the two of you."

"River is," Elena admitted placing her son down on the porch so that he could play with his blocks. "He has been getting over a nasty cold. But we're all feeling better now. He even had a playdate with Morgan this week. Stefan supervisied and the two of them argued over blocks. Morgan is bossy."

"Just like her mother," Caroline murmured handing River a block.

"He is just adorable," Tatia said. "With him looking like Kol let's all hope that he doesn't act like him."

"Kol has changed a whole lot in the last four years," Elena told her. "He's a wonderful man, an awesome husband and a wonderful father."

"Kol is great," Caroline piped up. "He had been helping Matt coaching the football team. It's so fun to see. You and Klaus should come by and see the practice while you all are here. It's great."

"It is," Elena agreed with her. "River is the cheerleaders new mascot. He has replaced Oz and Gus. He flirts with the girls and way cuter. At least that is what the cheerleaders tell me. You should see him eating it all up."

"Mikaelson men are quite handsome," Kol announced walking up the steps of the Gilbert house. "Aint't that right, Riv?"

"Daddy," River squealed and launched himself in Kol's lap when he sat down next to Elena.

"Hey, buddy" Kol said wrapping his arms around River and pressing a kiss against her temple. "Hey baby."

"Kol, where is Niklaus?" Tatia asked and Elena heard her husband start to snicker "What?"

"Dad has him out there at the barn cleaning up a couple of the stalls," Kol explained with a laugh. "After that he is going to get the boys to get Nik up on one of the horses."

"Really?" Elena snorted. "Oh, we're going to have to go down to the barn and see this." Caroline nodded her head in agreement. "Tatia, do you want to go down to the barn?"

"Why not?" Tatia sighed and pushed her glass away. "It would be a funny thing seeing Niklaus atop a horse. Caroline, would you mind walking with me down there?"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind" Caroline nodded jumping up from the chair and stuffing the magazine in her purse. "Elena, I will see you later. Tatia Petrova and I are going to walk down to the barn."

"Alright," Elena laughed as Caroline practically dragged Tatia down the steps and out to the barn. She turned to look at Kol who was in the process of tickling their son. "Caroline has gone a little crazy over Tatia. I don't think that Klaus is going to get her back."

"She'll get over being star struck," Kol said shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want to head on over to the barn and laugh at Nik?"

"Sure," Elena mumbled getting up from the table and waited for him to get up as well. He kept River in his arms and grabbed her hand. "I bet that you wish you had your camera right about now."

"Of course, I do" Kol smirked. "A picture is so much better and easier to make fun of Klaus later. I have my cellphone in my pocket. That'll have to do for today."

"Daddy, can I ride a horse today?"

"Maybe," Kol retorted as River braced his arm against Kol's shoulder. "But daddy still has some work to do. It might be a little later. Or you could just ask Jeremy to take you out for a ride."

"I don't want to ride with Jer," River whined poking his bottom lip out. "I want to go riding with you."

"Okay," Kol said and Elena rolled her eyes. Kol was spoiling their boy. "Maybe, Papa will let daddy take you out for a ride if you ask him nicely."

"I gots to ask him?"

"Yeah," Elena murmured stopping Kol in his tracks. She reached over and took River from his dad. Her little boy giggled and placed his forehead on hers. "Riv, do you remember what mama told you?"

"Bout what?" River asked frowning."Oh, bout how to ask Papa for sumpin'?"

"Of course," Elena giggled rubbing her nose against his tiny one. "Poke out your bottom lip and say please. Got it?"

River nodded and she kissed his chubby little cheek. She put him down on the ground and he bolted toward the barn with Gus following behind him. Elena turned to Kol who was smirking at her and his arms were crossed over his chest. "What? I have to teach my baby boy how to get what he wants. It's cute."

Kol chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, it's cute when he gets what he wants from Dad but what about when he starts doing that to us?"

"Let him have everything that he wants?" Elena suggested quirking her eyebrow at him. "Nah, we won't do that. We'll just have to put our boots down."

"That'll work," Kol stated and she leaned into him pressing a kiss against his chest above his heart. "I love you."

"I love you," Elena breathed glancing back up at him and unwrapping his arms from around her. "Now, let's go see how your brother is dealing with Dad. This should be fun."

"It will be," Kol said as they walked into the barn. "My older brother on a horse. It is going to be so awesome to see."

Elena laughed and they walked through the barn hand in hand. She spotted her Dad leaned against the barn door with River standing next to him. She walked over to them and poked her dad in the side causing him to jump and then shoot her a glare. "Did I scare you?"

"No," John laughed shaking his head smiling. "I heard y'all's boots clomping on the ground. Oh, and Kol can you take River out for a ride?"

"Yes, I can" Kol responded. "I'll get Gypsy saddled up. How's my brother doing?"

"He's absolutely terrified," John snickered. "You were so much braver than him your first time out on a horse."

Elena shook her head and looked out at her brother-in-law who was sitting up on Bane with a terrified look on his face. His hands were glued to the saddle and Justin had the reins held tightly in his hands. She shook her head again hearing him tell Justin that he didn't want to go riding on such a large beast. Kol and John were still snickering under their breaths and she scowled at the two of them.

"Kol, you weren't exactly Braveheart when you went riding for the first time."

"So?" Kol scoffed. "At least I didn't shake in my boots."

"No, you didn't shake in your boots" Elena teased him. "You were actually wearing an old pair of Jeremy's boots."

"Well," Kol drawled and put his hand up on the door. "I guess that you are right. I did. It's still funny though. Seeing my brother so out of his element."

"True," John nodded. "Didcha pick up the camera?"

"I just got my cellphone," Kol remarked pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it on. "I'll get a couple of pictures right now and maybe a video."

"Good deal," John said and picked River up sitting him up on his shoulders. "Come on, bud. Let's go rescue your uncle Nik from the big bad beast. Then you and your daddy can go out for a ride."

"Yay," River cheered loudly clapping his hands.

Elena grinned at her dad who was happier than he had been in years. She had to thank Jules for that. Her dad had gotten married to the strawberry blonde the year before. She was working on the ranch with John and they were raising Brady together. The little boy was calling her dad, dad and she had accepted him as a brother. She caught a glimpse of Brady in the corner of the barn with Sam bothering the older man while he fed some of the horses. She had to say that she and her dad were happier than they had ever been.

She heard Kol chuckling next to her and brought her attention back to Klaus who rolled off of Bane ungracefully and staggered over to them looking a little green.

"You okay, big brother?"

"No," Klaus whispered shakily. "I am ready to go back to New York. No more horses for me. I don't know how you do this everyday."

"I love it," Kol acknowledged clapping his brother on the shoulder. "That's how I do this everyday. It's my life now and I wouldn't change it for anything. I love it down here."

"It is beautiful down here," Klaus sighed then wrinkled his nose. "This fresh air is not agreeing with me. Like I said I can not wait to get back to the city."

"I like it here, Niklaus" Tatia piped up walking into the barn with Caroline trailing behind her. "It's so beautiful. You must show us the Falls before you leave."

"We will," Elena nodded. "Do you want to ride, Tatia?"

"Oh, no thank you" Tatia declined polietly wrapping an arm around Klaus and patting him on the shoulder. "I think I'll get Nik up to the house. He looks like he needs a shot of something."

"Yes," Klaus gasped. "I do need a shot of something. Something strong. Come on Tatia."

They left the barn with Caroline who said that she needed to get on home to Matt.

"Do you ever miss the city?" Elena inquired looking at him. "Do you ever think about moving back to the city?"

"No," Kol said shaking his head as River ran back over to them. He scooped up their little boy and wrapped an arm around her. "I don't ever think about moving back there because here with you, Riv, Gus, and Oz, is my home."

Elena smiled at him and then pressed her lips against his. She pulled away from him when she heard River saying ew, that's gross. She kissed River's cheek and her little guy giggled loudly. "I thought that was gross."

"No," River answered. "I love your kisses, mama. Daddy, can we go ride now?"

"Yeah," Kol replied ruffling River's hair. "Let's go for the ride. We'll be back soon. Okay, baby?"

"Okay," Elena responded and watched as he walked over to Gypsy and quickly jumped on her letting Justin hand him River placing him in the saddle in front of him. John walked back over to her and she smiled at him. "Dad."

"Littlebit," John stated. "He just had to poke his bottom lip out. What are you two teaching that boy?"

"How to get his way," Elena chuckled. "He's a quick learner."

"He sure is," John supplied. "You happy, littlebit?"

"Yes, I am" Elena replied watching Kol ride River around the field. Her two favorite people in her entire world, her husband and her son. Her River Ty Mikaelson. "Yes, I am happy, Dad. I've got everything that I never thought I'd want again. I am incredibly happy."

Kol held onto the reins in his hand as he and River rode Gypsy around the large field next to the horsebarn. He looked up seeing Elena, his beautiful wife and the mother of his child. He waved at her and she blew him a kiss. He laughed and let River hold onto one of the reins still keeping them in his hand secured.

He couldn't believe that his life ended up this way. He never would have thought that four years ago coming out to the country would change his life. He had been an ass back then only wanting to have a good time not wanting to settle down or have someone. All he wanted was a good time and a party. But those two weeks he had spent with Elena had changed him. He had slowly been falling in love with her and was to stupid and blind to see it at the time.

Those twelve weeks that they had spent apart was the hardest for him. He wanted nothing more than to get on a plane and make her come back to New York to be with him. He hadn't though, his family had convinced him to see if he actually wanted Elena in his life and after weeks of loneliness. He did. He didn't date anyone up there he stayed by himself and decided one day that he was going to leave his job and be with her. He didn't care what anyone thought because all he cared about was having her in his arms.

The day that he came back to Mystic Falls to tell her everything was the most terrifying day of his life. He thought for sure that she had already moved on from him. He just knew that she and Justin were going to be together. Knew that the one woman that he loved would be with another man. Just knew it because that would be something that happened to him.

The day that he got on the plane telling his family goodbye was like being able to breath again. He had quit his job not interested in the magazine anymore just content to find his Elena and be with her. His mother had honestly cried and wished him the best of luck in his life. The thing that had taken him by most by surprise was that M told him that if he needed to come back that he would always have a job. He thanked his mother's husband and shook his hand. With his camera bag slung over his shoulder and four suitcases full of clothes he had gotten on the plane and plotted everything out about how he was going to surprise Elena.

When he had gotten to the little town before Mystic Falls, he had stopped by a flower shoppe and had gotten a bouquet of daisies and went by the local coffee shoppe grabbing a large coffee for Elena. Had driving to Mystic Falls praticing what he was going to say. He stopped by John's home and saw that Grayson was out on the porch steps with Miranda grinning at him. The older man had told him that he was sorry that they had left without saying goodbye. He told him that he forgave him and asked Grayson were Elena was. She had been at the town's fall festival and Grayson told him to go hide the rental in the garage and that he'd give him a lift up to Elena's house. He waited patiently on her front porch until he saw a huge blue pick up truck pull up into her driveway and she stepped out of the drivers side placing Gus and a little black pup on the ground.

He had hid carefully wanting to see if she saw him but she had only walked around to the back of the truck and flipped the tailgate down. Gus had ran over to him and let him stratch his ears. The little black pup had growled at him causing Elena's attention to shift to him. He had rose back up and told her hey. She had dropped the large pumpkin that she had been carrying. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and she had called the puppy Oz and told him to shut up.

He confronted her about leaving and why she didn't tell him. Elena told him about the letter and asked if he read it. He told her no and she finally confessed that she thought she had been sick when she left. His heart had almost broken in two when he heard that. He finally told her that he came back for her because he loved her and when she just stood there sputtering like an idiot, his heart had broken. He apologized and cursed himself about stupid gestures when he heard her holler at him and run over to him. She confessed that she had been in love with him too and that she wanted to be with him.

That was one of the happiest days of his life, the day that he finally told Elena that he loved her and found out that she felt the same. They had gotten married six months later in a small little ceremony out at the ranch. River had made his way into the world three years ago and he hadn't argued with Elena when she wanted to name the little boy after Tyler. In a sad way if it wasn't for Elena's first love he wouldn't have her in his life now.

His life was amazing now. He couldn't have asked for a better way than for it turn out. He had a gorgeous wife and an adorable son all thanks to those two weeks way out in BFE.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and read this story. I'm sad to say that this is the end. I know I didn't cover what everyone else was up too. (I wanted it to be mostly about Kol and Elena) I think this is the perfect ending for this story. **

**Review?**


End file.
